Asagi Sakura
by Srta. Erisu
Summary: “E se você dormisse? E se você sonhasse? E se, em seu sonho, você fosse ao Paraíso e lá colhesse uma flor bela e estranha? E se, ao despertar, você tivesse a flor entre as mãos? Ah, e então?”
1. Prólogo

"E se você dormisse? E se você sonhasse? E se, em seu sonho, você fosse ao Paraíso e lá colhesse uma flor bela e estranha? E se, ao despertar, você tivesse a flor entre as mãos? Ah, e então?"

E se um dia um sonho seu virasse realidade? E se você sonhasse com o amor de sua vida e no outro dia o encontrasse, ali, vulnerável, perante você? E se você se envolvesse "quase que sem querer" na vida dessa pessoa? Você seria louco de largar a namorada por alguém que nem conhece direito? Alguém que só viu em sonho? Bom... se você não foi, eu fui...

**Ps:** o trecho em itálico foi o que me inspirou a fazer essa fic. Foi o que o romântico inglês Coleridge expressou ao ver o inacabado romance _Heinrich von Ofterdingen, _do poeta Novalis. XD


	2. Capítulo 1 O Broche

**Capítulo 1 – O Broche**

Sentia-me levemente enjoado. O cheiro do álcool bebido na noite passada permanecia infiltrado em minhas vestes. Minha cabeça latejava como nunca antes, era como se milhões de martelos tentassem acertar em diversos pregos mentais. Lentamente consegui sentar-me na cama a qual havia adormecido sem saber. A tontura constante fez-me cerrar os olhos com força. Logo pude abri-los para fitar o lugar, ainda, desconhecido. Minha cabeça latejou mais fortemente ao adentrarem o quarto e baterem a porta.

-Miroku, por favor... não bata esse porta outra vez!

-Ah... me desculpe... Eu devia imaginar que depois da noite anterior você fosse ficar mais sensível aos pequenos ruídos diários.

-Pode me responder uma coisa?

-Dependendo o que...

-Onde, exatamente, estamos?  
-Ah! Claro! Claro! – ele foi até a janela fechando a cortina e em seguida puxando um banco de madeira que permanecia em um canto escuro – Tive que apelar... estamos na pensão da Kaede...

-Por que me trouxe pra cá?

-Preferia ter ficado estirado no chão como um bêbado vagabundo? – ele tirou a carteira de cigarro do bolso acendendo o isqueiro que mantinha em mãos desde a chegada. Ele deu uma tragada no cigarro, logo soltando a fumaça no quarto sem cerimônia – Mal agradecido!

-E você lá se importa com agradecimentos? – resmunguei sentindo os "martelos" baterem novamente em minha cabeça – Poderia fumar perto da janela?

-Você sabe que a velha não gosta dos meus fumos.

-Então vá encontrar outro lugar pra fazer isso! Minha cabeça está latejando três vezes mais por sua causa.

-Já vou... – ele se levantou atirando o toco do cigarro no chão, pisando em cima dele em seguida – A propósito, tem algo marcado para sábado?

-Devia saber que minha agenda está completamente...!

-Vazia? Deixe-me ver um instante... – ele pousou o dedo indicador sobre o queixo transformando seu semblante de desatento e despreocupado a pensativo e estranhamente... culto – Sua namorada te deixou, seu irmão te demitiu, você ainda está no mínimo 45 bêbado... Gastou pelo menos 20 das economias em bebida... Cara, sua vida é um lixo!

-Obrigado por me animar... – suspirei pensando seriamente nos "dados pessoais" que ele me forneceu. Realmente minha situação momentânea era horrenda! – O que vai ter sábado... amanhã...?

-Eu e um amigo vamos acampar, ta interessado?

-Quanto tempo vão se drogar?

-O que... uns três, quatro dias.

-Afh... – respirei fundo tentando ignorar as dores que se intensificavam – Eu vou, mas nada de porcarias pra mim... Só quero matar tempo.

-Esse é o espírito! – Miroku riu estridentemente fazendo-me cerrar os olhos outra vez – Bom... eu vou indo agora... Tenho muito o que fazer! – ele rumou até a porta abrindo-a e passando por ela.

-Miroku?

-Sim?

-Diga à velhota para que me traga algo pra essa maldita dor de cabeça.

-É pra já! – ele sorriu e bateu a porta.

Bufei escorando-me a parede, enquanto as pernas permaneciam estiradas sobre a cama. No mais tardar dez minutos, a velhota Kaede já havia me "medicado" e me dado um sermão sobre o que o álcool causava. Eu, é claro, não prestei atenção alguma... Preferi ficar de olho nas altas árvores de cerejeira vistas pela janela, agora, aberta. Algumas recomendações para esse tal "acampamento" também me foram dadas por ela e desta vez, eu preferi acompanhar o vôo de alguns pássaros.

-Agradeci-lhe por tudo saindo, finalmente, de seu estabelecimento. Acho que é bem por isso que Miroku não gosta de ir lá... Ela não é má pessoa, mas... quando abre a boca não fecha mais! O que posso lhes contar sobre esses dois...?

Miroku é um antigo amigo de escola. No colegial era muito inteligente e educado, mas como todos mudam... Na faculdade ele passou a se preocupar somente as mulheres, com bebidas e... bom... drogas... Apesar dos seus milhares de defeito, Miroku é um bom amigo. Como devem ter percebido ele sempre tenta me ajudar de alguma forma. Já a velhota Kaede é uma... hum... antiga amiga da família. Ela também sempre ajuda a todos... uma velhinha bacana ela. Mas tagarela...

Já eu... estou em declínio total... Miroku já me fez o "favor" de fornecer-lhes alguns dos "porquês" de minha bebedeira. Não sei, ainda, o porquê de tanta coisa ruim me acontecer tudo de uma única vez. Eu não sou perfeito, mas não mereço tanto!

Depois que saí da pensão da velhota Kaede, me dirigi diretamente para minha casa no subúrbio da cidade... Não era muito agradável, aquele lugar, mas foi o que eu consegui. Como diria o Miroku: "Ao mesmo você tem onde morar!". E o pior é que, desta vez, ele está correto (o que é algo incrivelmente raro). Adentrei a casa encostando a porta e seguindo diretamente para meu, quase vazio, quarto. Estirei-me lentamente sobre a velha cama de casal soltando um longo e cansado suspiro. Fechei meus olhos tentando adormecer, mas não obtive sucesso algum nessa missão... tudo que eu via ao fechar os olhos era uma única flor de cerejeira azul.

Engraçado... flores de cerejeira não são azuis! Ou são? Não, não... certamente que não são! Todas as que eu vejo são em tons de rosas claro! Mas não há nenhuma azul... Tornei a fechar os olhos enxergando novamente a flor... Somente uma única florzinha azul em meio a uma escuridão sem fim.Eu quis saber um pouco mais sobre isso, foi então que ela se desfez deixando-me, apenas, a escuridão.

Abri os olhos procurando o telefone que tocava desesperado. Corri até a sala tirando-o do gancho e o atendendo.

-Alô?

_-Daí rapaz! Pronto pra acampar?_

-Que? Está louco? Eu acabei de chegar em caso!

_-Você chegou em casa às quatro e meia da tarde?_

-Putz! Eu dormi de verdade!

_-Hum?_

-Nada! Esquece! Que hora nós vamos?

_-As dezoito em ponto... Vai dar ou vamos ter que mudar a hora? _

-Não, não! Tudo bem! Vai dar tranqüilo!

_-Beleza! A gente passa aí daqui a pouco!_

-Ta... que seja...

_-Então ta, camarada! A gente se vê!_

-Sim, claro...

_-Tchau!_

-Tchau...

Coloquei o aparelho de volta no gancho sentando-me no único sofá da sala. Escorei minha cabeça tornando a lembrar da estranha flor azul... Não faço idéia de onde ela pode ter surgido... Era algo tão incomum que não me deixava em paz um segundo! Ela me parecia tão... real, e ao mesmo tempo tão irreal! Não que eu acredite que ela possa significar algo, mas... Ela simplesmente não me deixa em paz!

Voltei para meu quarto pegando uma mala embaixo da cama. Abri as portas do guarda-roupa pegando algumas calças, camisetas, calçados... O básico para sobreviver a um "acampamento" de três dias no máximo. Tomei um banho colocando uma calça larga preta e uma regata vermelha. Peguei a mochila indo até a sala. Calcei um tênis e me pus porta afora. Tranquei o apartamento e me dirigi para frente do prédio. Atravessei a rua sentando-me em um dos bancos da pequena praça.

-E aí mano! – pude ouvir após um curto tempo de espera.

-Que...? – olhei para o lado vendo Miroku e um outro cara com ele – Ah... chegaram... – me levantei indo até o carro.

-Beleza! Inu-Yasha esse aqui é o Bankotsu, Bankotsu esse é o Inu-Yasha. – Miroku falou abrindo a porta traseira do carro.

-Prazer, rapaz!

-Prazer... – falei sentando-me e respirando fundo.

-Ok! Andando! – Miroku exclamou a Bankotsu após fechar a porta do carro.

-E lá vamos nós... – Bankotsu falou ligando o carro.

Respirei fundo fechando os olhos... Não queria pensar em mais nada... Só em chegar naquele acampamento, comer uma boa comida e dormir... Bom... dormir se aqueles dois me deixarem, é claro... Pude sentir-me chacoalhado diversas vezes. Abri meus olhos vendo Miroku sorrir.

-HA! HA! HA! Chegamos! – ele exclamou sorrindo ainda mais – Dê uma olhada!

Sentei-me direito no banco fitando o lugar ao nosso redor. _"Nada mal..." _pensei notando que esse lugar era exatamente o oposto do que eu tinha pensado. Era tudo bem cuidado, espaçoso, povoado... Possuía um lago, ou açude se preferirem, bem ao que parecia ser o centro... Parecia um camping... Acho que jurei ter ouvido Miroku falar que esse lugar É um camping... Éh... ele falou... Logo paramos o carro em um bom local, onde o descarregamos. Montamos as barracas e já passavam das oito segundo o Miroku. Bankotsu sorriu e foi fazer a comida, Miroku sentou e pegou uma cerveja e eu me atirei dentro de uma das barracas. Eu precisava descansar...

-Não vai jantar, Inu-Yasha?

-Me chame quando estiver pronto, Miroku... Preciso relaxar um pouco.

-Ao menos está no lugar certo pra relaxar! – ele riu espichando-se na cadeira de sol.

-Sei... – murmurei fechando os olhos. Apaguei...

E assim foi se passando... Até que, finalmente, chegou o terceiro dia. Ficaríamos ali até amanhã... Não que eu não estivesse me divertindo. Estava tudo muito legal e Miroku e Bankotsu são gente fina... Mas... agora eu precisava é da minha casa e da minha cama, se é que me entendem?

Miroku e eu saímos caminhar... isso é o que mais fazemos... Bankotsu ficou "pescando"... Miroku não calava a boca e isso me deixava nervoso... Muito nervoso...

-Dá pra calar a boca seu demente? Faz mais de uma hora que está falando sem parar! Não acaba a pilha, não?

-Deixa de ser chato, Inu-Yasha! Eu só estou te contando algumas estórias minhas!

-Deixe essas estórias pra lá! Eu não quero nem saber! Não posso mais nem caminhar em paz agora!

-Ok! Senhor Resmungão! Estou voltando pro acampamento! Vê se não demora!

-Cah!

Suspirei vendo Miroku se distanciar cada vez mais. Virei-me de frente para a àrvore que há pouco havia visto... uma enorme cerejeira, a maior que já vi ali naquele local... Suas raízes já saiam da terra mostrando-me que fazia realmente muito tempo que ela ali permanecia. Que bom que é primavera... adoro o cheiro de sakuras que essas àrvores exalam nessa época... Respirei fundo sentindo a fragrância adocicada acalmar-me como fazia de costume. Deixei um sorriso escapar antes de notar algo brilhando aos pés da àrvore. Forcei a vista notando claramente a semelhança com uma das flores de cerejeira, mas com uma única e marcante diferença: era azul... azul claro... asagi... Curiosamente aproximei-me de tal... "flor" agachando-me e esticando a mão para tocar-lhe. Ao sentir o frio de tal peça, concluí de que não se tratava realmente de uma sakura... A flor era fria... bom... até certo ponto... Senti algo quente encostar-se em minha mão e em seguida pus os olhos na direção do toque. Notei dois belos orbes puxados em tom achocolatado fitarem-me gentilmente e na doce boca um leve e encantador sorriso encabulado. Sorri para a feição graciosa de perfume agridoce que agora recolhia a própria mão para perto do peito. O sorriso da jovem mulher fez meu coração disparar fazendo-me indagar-me sobre ter corrido por várias horas seguidas. Fitei-a por um longo tempo permanecendo com um anormal sorriso nos lábios. Eu não sorria com malícia, ou com sarcasmo como costumava fazer... sorri-lhe com... carinho... Vi-a elevar-se nos membros inferiores permanecendo a encarar-me com aquelas mesmas pérolas luzidas... Finalmente pude vê-la entreabrir os lábios de onde sua graciosa voz surgiu.

-Ah... Esse... esse broche é meu... – ela informou-me enquanto eu fechava o objeto em minha mão elevando-me para notar nossa diferença considerável de tamanho.

-Ah... – o sorriso de meus lábios aumentou enquanto eu estendia-lhe o broche com carinho – Desculpe... eu só estava olhando...

-Obrigada... – ela sorriu-me mais fazendo o coração disparar outra vez no peito.

-Posso... saber seu nome?

-Kagome... Higurashi Kagome...

-Tachi Inu-Yasha... Mas me chame como quiser... Meu amigo por exemplo varia todo dia... É idiota, resmungão, irritado, imbecil, cabeça oca e todas essas coisas boas desse mundo... – informei-lhe persistindo com aquele sorriso enquanto ela ria.

-Você é mesmo tudo isso?

-Despende o momento... agora não...

-Não?

-Não...

-Motivo?

-Vo...!

-Kagome! Achou aí?

-Ah... Sim Sango! Eu já vou! – ela gritou docemente para uma garota não muito longe enquanto abanava – Bom... tenho que ir. – ela deu-me um último sorriso virando-se de costas e correndo até a outra garota.

-Senhorita Kagome! – exclamei enquanto via as duas se afastarem. Vi-as virarem-se em minha direção e meu coração disparou mais uma vez – Vamos... nos ver de novo?

-Claro! – escutei-a pronunciar enquanto abanava-me logo retornando para seu caminho com a outra garota.

-Ótimo... – murmurei suspirando e escorando-me na árvore causadora do nosso encontro – Obrigada... – murmurei ainda mais baixo enquanto sentava-me aos pés da árvore com o mesmo sorriso ainda presente. Fechei os olhos sentindo a brisa tocar-me a face enquanto lembrava-me da jovem que acabara de partir.

-Que sorriso é esse, Irritadinho?

-Hum...? – abri meus olhos vendo Miroku agachado ao meu lado analisando-me espantado.

-O que aconteceu? Até parece que foi iluminado!

-Ora! Não fale besteiras! – resmunguei levantando e seguindo para o lado contrário ao que as jovens fizeram mais cedo.

-Estava dormindo? Faz mais de uma hora que estamos te procurando.

-Devia estar... Não sei... – sorri uma última vez ao lembrar novamente das feições angelicais da jovem que devia ter me deixado há mais de meia hora.

-O que está acontecendo com você? Esse sorriso não é normal em você cumpadi... Ah! Já sei! Encontrou-se com uma garota!

-Cah! Deixa de ser idiota!

-Ahhhhaaa! O Inu-Yasha está apaixonado!

-Cale a boca... pervertido...

-Está sim! Está sim! Olha sua cara de...!

-Miroku... – encarei-lhe com um sorriso leve – CALE ESSA MALDITA BOCA! – gritei irritado com toda aquela história imbecil.

-Vish! Seu humor não muda nunca rapaz! – Bankotsu exclamou ao encontrar-nos no caminho.

-FEH! Esse imbecil que não me deixa em paz!

-Ora! Só disse que ele estava apaixonado! Ao menos ela é bonita?

-Pare com essa história absurda! – exclamei sentando-me espichado em uma das cadeiras do nosso 'acampamento'.

-Você tinha que ver a cara dele Bankotsu! Parecia ter sido iluminado! E sorria anormalmente...

-Pode, por favor, parar de inventar essas bostas Miroku!

-Mas eu só estou falando o que vi!

-Você é cego então!

-Eu...!

Um assovio cortou o vento chegando até nossos ouvidos. Automaticamente nós três nos viramos na direção do barulho um mais curioso que o outro. Segurei-me para não sorrir ao ver novamente as feições de minha querida perdedora de broches. Em seguida ela levantou o braço acenando e eu apenas dei-lhe um meio sorriso retribuindo o ato.

-Ei Inu-Yasha! Vem aqui! – ouvi-a chamar-me aumentando o sempre tão doce sorriso.

-Já vou... – pronunciei-me enquanto levantava preguiçosamente sobre os olhares mais do que surpresos de meus companheiros. Guiei-me até as duas garotas, agora, sorrindo – Oi...

-Oi Inu-Yasha! – Kagome sorriu-me mais uma vez e meu coração acelerou mais do que das vezes anteriores – Ah! Essa é Sango, minha prima!

-Prazer! – a outra jovem exclamou sorrindo.

-O prazer é todo meu, Senhorita Sango! – sorri-lhe do mesmo modo que a sua companheira.

-Bom... eu... posso te pedir um favorzinho bem minúsculo?

-Claro que pode!

-É que... tem uma amiga minha que... tem uma quedinha por um de seus amigos... – ela pronunciou indicando a prima discretamente.

-Hum... entendo... Quem seria ele?

-Aquele que está ali na cadeira que você estava.

Virei-me na direção da barraca suspirando e lançando um olhar mortal ao ver meu 'querido' amigo sorrir maliciosamente em nossa direção.

-Miroku! Quer parar de me encher o saco?

-Que foi amigão? Não estou fazendo nada!

-Ora! Se não estivesse eu não o teria mandado parar! – exclamei tornando a olhar para as jovens vendo a prima de Kagome com a pele um tanto rosada – Aquele é o Miroku... o outro é o Bankotsu. Voltando ao assunto... o que eu posso fazer por vocês?

-Bom... queríamos que você nos apresentasse a ele, você sabe... pra sermos amigos e... bom... ver se rola algo...

-Claro que posso fazer isso! – sorri-lhe e vi-a retribuir o gesto – Que tal vocês chamarem essa... amiga e virem jantar conosco hoje?

-Por mim pode ser! Ela vai ficar muito feliz! Não vai, Sango?

-Vai sim... – a jovem encabulada concordou ainda mirando o chão.

Kagome e eu não evitamos as gargalhadas fazendo com que a garota ficasse ainda mais embaraçada. Respirei fundo parando de rir e encarando as jovens com um insistente sorriso.

-Então estamos combinados!

-Que horas podemos vir?

-A hora que quiserem! Sempre estaremos dispostos a tão bela companhia! – informei-lhes notando, agora, que Sango sorria enquanto Kagome permanecia rubra.

-Ah... muito... muito obrigada... Inu-Yasha...

-Não agradeça... É o mínimo que posso fazer por você minha Flor... – respondi quase que inconscientemente vendo o rubor de Kagome aumentar fazendo-me, então, notar o que realmente havia saído por meus lábios – Hum... desculpe... pelo... atrevimento.

-Atrevimento algum! – ela sorriu ainda encabulada puxando a prima e se virando de costas pra mim. Suspirei... eu havia estragado tudo! – Eu gostei! – ela finalmente completou antes de uma última olhada e um último sorriso.

Sorri afortunado com tal frase. Senti-me leve e só não me exaltei por causa de Miroku e Bankotsu. Fiquei incrivelmente alegre ao vê-la olhar mais uma vez pra traz logo cochichando com Sango e ambas soltarem algumas gargalhadas. Sorri uma última vez antes de fechar a cara e voltar para junto de meus companheiros.

-Dale Inu-Yasha! Duas de uma vez!

-Miroku, duas coisas: Um, não sou como você... E dois, são só minhas amigas.

-Amigas? – os dois indagaram surpresos com o que eu havia dito.

-Sim... não posso mais ter amigAs?

-Da onde vocês se conhecem? – Miroku indagou ainda desconfiado.

-Ué! As conheci por aí... – dei de ombros abrindo uma cerveja e ingerindo o líquido.

Logo ouvi risos e ambos levantaram começando um coro de: "Inu-Yasha está apaixonado! Inu-Yasha está apaixonado!" . Eu apenas suspirei revirando os olhos... Aproveitei a brecha sentando-me na mesma cadeira que estava antes de Kagome me chamar.

-Convidei-as pra jantar...

-O que? – Miroku indagou-me com os orbes espantados.

-Isso que você ouviu! E elas vão trazer uma amiga... – ingeri mais um pouco da bebida – Não seja pervertido com elas pelo amor de Deus criatura! Não as decepcione Miroku... Uma delas espera muito de você!

-Hum?

-Dããã! Uma das garotas ta apaixonada por você.

-Você sabe que eu não sou de me amarrar.

-Tenho culpa? Só não as afaste de nós com suas perversões...

-Afastar?

-São minhas amigas há pouco tempo. Podem tirar a idéia errada de nós por sua causa!

-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh... Me diga qual delas você ama!

-Deixa de ser patético! Somos somente amigos! Ouviu? AMIGOS!

-O que vamos fazer de jantar pra donzelas?

-Sei lá Bankotsu! Quem cozinha aqui é você! – Miroku exclamou acendendo um cigarro.

-O que elas gostam de comer Inu-Yasha?

-Sei lá! Geralmente não conversamos sobre comida! – bebi o restante do líquido amassando a lata e colocando-a no nosso lixo improvisado.

-Sobre o que costumam conversar? – Miroku sorriu maliciosamente.

-Que conversar Miroku? Os amassos não dão tempo pra conversa! – os dois riram em coro fazendo-me apenas bufar e gritar um: "IDIOTAS", ao vê-los entrar na barraca em busca de alimentos.

Suspirei colocando as mãos nos bolsos sentindo em seguida algo cutucar-me. Tirei o que quer que fosse do bolso me surpreendendo ao ver do que se tratava. _"Essa garota não tem jeito..." _pensei mirando o broche azul claro com um leve sorriso. A única coisa que eu não entendia era como viera parar comigo... Pensei alguns instantes...

"_**-Hum... entendo... Quem seria ele?**_

_**-Aquele que está ali na cadeira que você estava.**_

_**Virei-me na direção da barraca suspirando e lançando um olhar mortal ao ver meu 'querido' amigo sorrir maliciosamente em nossa direção.**_

_**-Miroku! Quer parar de me encher o saco!**_

_**-Que foi amigão? Não estou fazendo nada!**_

-Ora! Se não estivesse eu não o teria mandado parar! – exclamei tornando a olhar para as jovens vendo a prima de Kagome com a pele um tanto rosada – Aquele é o Miroku... o outro é o Bankotsu. Voltando ao assunto... o que eu posso fazer por vocês?..."

Sim, sim... a espertinha deve ter aproveitado meu momento de distração... Seria algo como uma garantia de que ainda fossemos nos ver? Ou... o que será que isso significa?

-Que é isso? – ouvi Bankotsu indagar ao sair da barraca.

-Isso o que? – Miroku indagou em seguida.

-Não com você mulherengo! O que é isso Inu-Yasha?

-Hum? Ah! Isso? – indaguei mostrando-lhes o broche e eles assentiram – Não sei... encontrei em meu bolso... – menti um pouco. Ia ser muito irritante explicar tudo a eles.

-Ha, ha, ha! Já sei! Ele vai dar pra namoradinha! – Miroku exclamou rindo e Bankotsu o acompanhou.

-Ha, ha, ha! Você errou idiota! Eu nem sei o que estava fazendo no meu bolso!

-Aposto 1.000 ienes como ele vai dar pra de cabelos negros! – Miroku exclamou encarando Bankotsu.

-Aposto 2.000 que ele vai dar pra outra! – Bankotsu sorriu maldosamente apertando a mão do amigo.

-E-e-e-eu não vou dar pra nenhuma delas!

-Ah! Seu mentiroso! Vai sim! Só não ga-ga-ga-gagueja ta! – Miroku riu alto fazendo-me apenas guardar o broche de volta e cruzar os braços, emburrado.

-Se não vai dar o broche por que cargas d'água você o guardou de volta? – foi à vez de Bankotsu me irritar.

-Ora! Você! – apontei para o mais alto dos meus amigos – Vá fazer a janta! E você, Senhor Pervertido! – apontei para o amigo restante – Faça algo que não me irrite se não vai se arrepender pelo resto da vida!

-E você! – ambos apontaram em coro pra mim enquanto eu só os olhava furiosamente. Eles se encararam e cochicharam alguns minutos antes de continuar em coro – Vá dá o broche pra sua namoradinha!

-Ora! Seus...! – levantei-me da cadeira vendo-os sair em disparada – VOLTEM AQUI SEUS IMBECIS!

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO 

Olá pessoal! ALGUÉM ME PARE! SOU MANÍACA! December Love, Poemas e agora Asagi Sakura! Ah, não! Três é demais! XD uahauhauhahu! Como da última vez Kagome narrou a história (December Love) agora, em Asagi Sakura, é a vez de nosso querido Inu-Yasha falar um pouquinho de suas "aventuras"! Beijão pessoal e até o próximo capítulo!


	3. Capítulo 2 Realidade?

**Capítulo 2 – Realidade...?**

Ouvi risinhos a minhas costas virando minha face para encarar a das pessoas que estariam fazendo tal barulho. Vi um grupinho de garotas passar me olhando enquanto insistiam nos risos.

-Que foi? Nunca me viram não? – quase gritei com aquelas... aquelas... coisinhas que só exclamaram um: "Uhhh...", e continuaram seguindo caminho. Sentei-me novamente cruzando os braços e fechando os olhos – Sacanagem... parece que hoje todo mundo ta tirando com a minha cara!

-Eu não estou... juro...

Abri meus olhos rapidamente enquanto sentava-me direito na cadeira. Não foi impressão... ela havia mesmo retornado... Ela me sorriu e eu apenas retribuí o afeto sentindo as bochechas rosarem por ter sido pego por ela em tal situação.

-Ahn... Eu acho que... isso é seu... – falei tirando o broche do bolso e o colocando em suas tão macias e delicadas mãos.

-Pode ficar pra você! Um presente... – ela sorriu enquanto colocava o broche de volta em minhas mãos.

-Mas...!

-Quero que cuide dele pra mim... Pode fazer isso?

-Posso sim... – sorri e ela tornou a retribuir.

-UHUUUUUUUU! Ganhei! Aha! Eu ganhei! Bankotsu pode ir passando meus 2.000 ienes!

-Ou! Ou! Ou! Não vale! Não vale!

-Vale! Vale!

-Droga de rapaz com sorte esse! – Bankotsu pegou a carteira e pagou a 'dívida' a Miroku soltando um suspiro em seguida.

-O que vocês fazem aqui? – indaguei já de pé encarando-lhes seriamente.

-Então Inu-Yasha... não vai nos apresentar às moças? – Miroku indagou-me sorrindo levemente.

-Aff... – suspirei e olhei para Kagome que apenas sorriu – Essa aqui é a Kagome... – falei apontando para a jovem ao meu lado que sorriu e abanou para meus companheiros – Aquela é Sango... – falei indicando a prima de Kagome e em seguida olhando para Miroku. Impressão ou pude ver um olhar pervertido dele sobre a garota? – E aquela é... – olhei pra Kagome em busca de apoio e ela sorriu outra vez.

-Aquela é nossa amiga... Rin...

-Rin? – indaguei-lhe franzindo o cenho e encarando Kagome nos olhos – Rin de que?

-Rin Tachi... – Kagome arregalou os orbes após terminar sua afirmação – Tachi? – ela indagou olhando para a amiga.

-É Kagome! Você sabe que é!

-Putz! Rin! Claro!

-Rin não era o nome da namorada do...?

-É sim Miroku! – afirmei soltando um suspiro e encarando a jovem que permanecia confusa.

-Da pra explicar direito isso? – Sango indagou olhando de mim para a amiga.

-O sobrenome do Inu-Yasha é Tachi... – Kagome revelou a prima tentando ver alguma ligação entre nós.

-I-Inu-Yasha? – Rin arregalou os olhos e logo soltou um sorriso – Menino há quanto tempo não te vejo!

-Sim... sim... – dei um meio sorriso tentando recordar a última vez que havíamos nos encontrado – CAH! Culpa do seu marido idiota!

-Ah... Inu-Yasha... Quando vocês vão parar com essas brigas bobas?

-Cah! Pede pro seu marido!

-Ta! Agora quem não ta mais entendendo nada sou eu! – Kagome exclamou olhando pra mim.

Enlacei a cintura de Kagome começando a dançar no ritmo da música que começava a tocar. Um ritmo meio badalado, mas não o suficiente, dando a opção de uma dança colada. Sorri e logo sussurrei-lhe aos ouvidos: "Sesshoumaru, marido da Rin, é meu irmão..." . Ouvi-a rir já me acompanhando na dança. Pude ouvir Rin explicando o mesmo para Sango que também tem a mesma reação. "Você dança bem... muito bem..." ouvi o sussurro aos meus ouvidos fitando levemente a face sorridente da jovem em meus braços. "Obrigado... mas você dança muito melhor..." sussurrei-lhe e ela riu agradecendo-me também. Logo descolamos os corpos ambos sorrindo...

-Obrigada pela dança... – ela sorriu aceitando o copo de água que Sango lhe alcançara.

-Eu que agradeço... Estava precisando me descontrair um pouco... – respondi mantendo o sorriso e abrindo a caixa de isopor de onde retirei uma lata de cerveja – Pega aí Miroku. – lancei-lhe a lata pegando outra pra mim.

-Você vai beber isso? – ouvi Kagome indagar ao meu lado. Encarei-a e a vi não mais sorrindo e sim com uma expressão séria.

-Eu? – indaguei-lhe abrindo a lata e ela afirmou ainda séria – Vou...

-Por que? – ela insistiu cruzando os braços.

-Por que não?

-Por que isso é uma coisa imbecil! – ela retirou a lata de minhas mãos atirando-a no chão e se pendurando em meu pescoço iniciando uma nova dança. Seguindo o ritmo de um reggae que se inicia lentamente – Já pode me chamar de careta agora... – ela sussurrou repousando a face em meu ombro com dificuldade.

Ri de sua afirmação a apertando em meus braços. Não concordei nem discordei... apenas permaneci abraçado a ela me lembrando da noite infernal que passei após ter tomado aquele porre. Acho que vocês ainda se lembram, não? Por esse lado ela tem razão... foi algo muito imbecil.

-Se for enfiar algo nessa sua boca, ao menos enfie algo decente... – ouvi-a sussurrar novamente pouco depois de fechar os orbes.

-Certo... – suspirei beijando-lhe a pele macia na região de sua bochecha que atingiu um tom rosado.

-Putz Inu-Yasha! Vai obedecer a garota! – Miroku debochou fazendo-nos olha-lo.

-Cah!

-Ao menos ele está fazendo algo decente! – a prima de Kagome exclamou sorrindo. Miroku cuspiu a cerveja que tinha acabado de colocar na boca largando a lata no chão.

-Merda! Tinha um bicho! – ele cuspiu mais algumas vezes batendo com o pé na lata fazendo-a se derramar por inteiro – Putz! – ele começou a rir e eu o acompanhei vendo as intenções dele.

-Quer mais uma? – indaguei sorrindo e ele balançou a cabeça negativamente.

-Sangozinha pode me alcançar uma agüinha? – ele indagou sorrindo o que fez a jovem corar antes de pegar um dos copos de água de dentro do isopor.

-Pegue... – ela falou ainda rosada entregando o copo de água para o rapaz que permanecia sorrindo.

-Obrigada... – ele continuou sorrindo enquanto bebia o líquido que a jovem lhe alcançara.

-Olha quem falando em obediência! – Kagome provocou Miroku que apenas continuou sorrindo.

-A música já acabou irmãozinho...

Virei-me em direção à voz reconhecendo-a de imediato. Minha companheira de dança também vira-se na direção da voz... Hãm... Acho que todos viramos na direção da voz... Pude ver meu querido irmãozinho já abraçando a sua mulher enquanto sorria levemente.

-Não me importo... – respondi secamente permanecendo abraçado a Kagome que corou rapidamente com nossos comentários.

-Uhm... entendo... - ele sorriu beijando o pescoço de Rin – Estão namorando, é isso? – ele provocou fazendo o rubor de Kagome aumentar, e minha face também se esquentou um pouco, mesmo eu lutando para que isso não ocorresse.

-Não. – afirmei e pude, por um segundo, perceber Kagome soltando um sorriso desanimado.

-Não? – ele indagou-me sorrindo maliciosamente.

-Já disse que não... Por que fala isso?

-Por que vocês parecem namorados, por isso... – ele insistiu com aquele sorriso que já estava me irritando.

-Olhe aqui...! – parei de falar ao sentir Kagome se desvencilhar de meus braços e ir até Sango. Elas cochicharam algo e começaram a se retirar – Mas o que...?

-A gente já volta! – Kagome exclamou abanando para nós.

-Fush... – bufei deitando-me na cadeira de sol que Miroku trouxera.

-Puta merda! Me da uma cerveja agora! – Miroku correu até a caixa pegando uma e me atirando, logo pegando outra pra si.

-Valeu... – abri-a e mandei pra dentro. Sei que Kagome não gosta, mas é que eu fiquei realmente muito nervoso. Fechei meus olhos tomando mais um gole e suspirando.

**-**A janta vai ficar pronta daqui a pouco. – ouvi Bankotsu falar abrindo uma cerveja pra si.

-Muito bom! To morrendo de fome! – Miroku exclamou logo soltando uma gargalhada.

-Ótimo... – suspirei ingerindo um pouco mais da bebida que permanecia em minhas mãos. Um curto silêncio se fez antes de eu sentir um peso sobre minhas pernas e de minhas mãos a bebida escapar – Voltou rapidinho Kagome... – suspirei abrindo os olhos e vendo-a me olhar ainda mais seriamente que antes.

-Você ouviu que eu falei antes?

-É que eu fiquei nervoso! Entendeu? – indaguei sentando-me e enlaçando-lhe a cintura.

-E isso é motivo pra beber? – ela me pareceu indignada.

-Que outro jeito pra me acalmar? – indaguei-lhe logo sentindo-a abraçar-me entorno do pescoço.

-Meu pai morreu em um acidente de carro por causa da bebida... Poderia, por favor, não me fazer lembrar disso?

-Desculpe... eu não sabia... – abracei-lhe forte ouvindo-a soluçar baixinho em meus ouvidos – Shhhh... estou com você... – sussurrei acariciando-lhe as negras madeixas.

-Obrigada... – ela murmurou respirando fundo.

-Vamos comer! – Bankotsu exclamou sorrindo.

-Vamos, Kagome? – indaguei-lhe em um sussurro enquanto afastava-me dela e limpava-lhe as lágrimas que haviam rolado.

-Vamos... – ela sussurrou-me antes de exibir mais um de seus belos sorrisos.

Ela levantou-se de meu colo e eu pude em seguida elevar-me nos membros inferiores soltando um curto suspiro. Segui-a até a improvisada mesa onde foram depositados os alimentos. Saciamos a fome muito bem com os alimentos do ex-chefe de cozinha, Bankotsu. Entenderam agora o que Miroku quis dizer com: "Sei lá Bankotsu! Quem cozinha aqui é você!" ?

-Nós vamos ao banheiro e já voltamos, ta? – Rin informou-nos enquanto ela e as outras duas saiam discretamente.

-Se demorarem eu busco vocês! – Miroku sorriu maliciosamente levando um coro de: "Cala a boca Miroku!".

Cruzei meus braços em frente ao peito me mantendo escorado na àrvore mais próxima. Segundos depois eu pude sentir alguém se escorar ao meu lado na mesma posição.

-Você vê agora o que eu queria dizer com 'tirar umas férias'? – meu irmão sorriu apontando para as garotas – Aquela sua ex-namorada... cara ela te prendia, hein?

-Hum?

-Você era um robozinho pra ela. E o que ela fez quando cansou do brinquedinho Inu-Yasha? Te deu um chute na bunda... – ele sorriu levemente o que chegou a me surpreender. Ele não costumava sorrir daquele jeito! Bom... apesar de que eu também sorrio de outro jeito agora... – Ah! Eu cansei de você Inu-Yasha! Perdi todo o amor! Blá, blá, blá! – Sesshoumaru pronunciou-se imitando uma voz esganiçada e terrivelmente aguda.

-Você podia fazer papel de mulher em peças de teatro ou novela, sabia? – caçoei e ele apenas riu comigo.

-Olhe para Kagome... – ele continuou após um longo instante em silêncio, vendo as garotas voltarem conversando alegremente – Me diga o que você sente quando a vê.

-Eu... fico feliz... – sorri levemente soltando um suspiro.

-Não só isso... – ele riu baixinho fazendo-me olha-lo interrogativo – Você baba por ela, suspira por causa dela, sorri, você ganha uma nova vida. Está me entendendo?

-Perfeitamente. – sorri tornando a olhar para as garotas cada vez mais perto.

-Diga-lhe o que sente, irmãozinho... Pois esse sonho pode acabar a qualquer momento...

Sorri desencostando-me da àrvore e avançando contra as garotas em alta velocidade. No meio do caminho pude sentir meus braços já erguendo minha Flor enquanto eu insistia em girar-lhe no ar. Ela riu... apenas riu e depois, após eu ter parado de gira-la, mas mantendo-a no ar, ela encarou-me os olhos aumentando gradativamente o sorriso angelical. Desci seu corpo para junto do meu prendendo-a em meus braços firmemente. Sorri-lhe antes de fechar os olhos e sentir meus lábios acariciando seus. Meu sorriso aumentou ao senti-la entreabrir os lábios, dando passagem para meu voraz beijo apaixonado. Puxei-a ainda mais contra mim enquanto minhas mãos insistiam em acariciar-lhe as longas madeixas negras. Após algum tempo me deliciando naquele encontro labial afastei-a por milímetros para apenas resvalar meus lábios para seu pescoço enquanto eu insistia em sussurrar-lhe diversas vezes: "Eu... te...amo...". Ao sentir minha respiração mais calma, elevei minha face encarando seus luzidos e confusos orbes. Uma de minhas mãos subiu junto com minha face para acariciar-lhe as bochechas rosadas.

-Eu te amo... Kagome... – murmurei-lhe sorrindo, não deixando de notar as cristalinas pérolas escorrendo-lhe pela face.

-Eu... também te amo Inu-Yasha! – ela sussurrou-me com a voz incrivelmente rouca poucos segundos antes de enlaçar meu pescoço em um abraço apertado.

Retribuí-lhe o carinho repousando minha face ao lado da sua e deixando um leve ósculo sobre seus sedosos cabelos. Senti-me flutuar... ah... era um paraíso! Aquela doce mulher que chegou do nada conseguiu me mostrar tantos sentimentos em uma única tarde! Sentimentos os quais eu lutei pra nunca sentir! No que ela me transformou?

-Não sei nada sobre você... entretanto te amo tanto que meu coração chega doer só de pensar em acordar desse sonho!

-Não é um sonho minha Kagome... é real!

-Tem razão... mas é que está tudo tão perfeito! – ela sorriu enquanto encarava-me levemente.

-Tecnicamente não está tudo perfeito, já que... falta a pipoca pra assistir a esse filme de romance. – ouvi Miroku rir junto com os outros e eu apenas mostrei-lhe a língua abraçando minha companheira mais fortemente.

-Estraga prazeres! – Kagome exclamou fazendo biquinho. O que fez-me rir guiando-a para perto dos outros.

-Desculpe-me Senhorita Kagome! Mas eu não pude evitar! – ele riu juntamente com os outros.

-Certo... – ela resmungou enquanto eu puxava-a para meu colo.

-Ou! Ou! Essa música é demais! – Sango exclamou começando a cantar enquanto sorria.

-Oba! Então vamos dançar! – Miroku puxou-a para o centro da nossa rodinha entrando no ritmo agitado da canção logo seguido por Sesshoumaru e Rin.

-Quer dançar? – sussurrei-lhe aos ouvidos enquanto repousava as mãos em sua cintura.

-Agora não... – ela levantou-se sorrindo e puxando minhas mãos fazendo-me segui-la para detrás da nossa barraca – Vamos ficar aqui um pouquinho?

-Se você quiser... – sorri sentando-me e mantendo as pernas abertas onde a fiz sentar enquanto enlaçava-lhe a cintura – Eu te amo...

-Também te amo...

A música agitada não tardou a acabar dando lugar a uma lenta, o que fez meus amigos vibrarem. Sorri apenas depositando minha face ao lado da de Kagome.

"**Meet me after dark again and I'll hold you**

**I am nothing more than to see you there**

**And maybe tonight, we'll fly so far away**

We'll be lost before the dawn" 

_Me encontre de novo depois do anoitecer e eu te abraçarei_

_Eu não sou nada além do querer te ver de novo_

_E talvez esta noite, nós voaremos pra tão longe_

_Estaremos perdidos antes do amanhecer_

Ouvi a agradável voz de minha companheira recitando a letra da música e eu apenas sorri abraçando-lhe mais forte.

"**If only night can hold you where I can see you, my love**

**Then let me never ever wake again**

**And maybe tonight, we'll fly so far away**

**We'll be to lost before the dawn"**

Se a noite pudesse te guardar onde eu possa te ver, meu amor 

_Que eu nunca mais acorde_

_E talvez esta noite, nós voaremos pra tão longe_

_Estaremos perdidos antes do amanhecer_

Senti-a relaxar cada vez mais em meus braços o que me faz aumentar o sorriso e acertar-lhe um doce ósculo nos cabelos.

"**Somehow I know that we can't wake again from this dream**

It's not real, but it's ours" De alguma forma eu sei que não podemos mais acordar desse sonho 

_Não é real, mas é nosso_

-Eu não quero acordar… - ela murmurou fazendo-me olhar-lhe de modo interrogativo.

"**Maybe tonight, we'll fly so far away**

**We'll be lost before de dawn"**

_Talvez esta noite, nós voaremos pra tão longe_

_Estaremos perdidos antes do amanhecer_

A abracei mais forte do que nas vezes anteriores provando o mais uma vez do néctar de seus lábios rosados.

"**Maybe tonight, we'll fly so far away**

**We'll be lost before de dawn"**

_Talvez esta noite, nós voaremos pra tão longe_

_Estaremos perdidos antes do amanhecer_

-Eu gostaria de ficar assim com você pra sempre... Mas está na hora de voltarmos a realidade.

-O que quis dizer com isso?

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Hello! Tudo blz? Desculpem-me pela demora, mas eu tive um pequeno (grande) problema com a net e com o monitor (podre) do pc do pai (q o idiota do meu irmão insiste em dizer q é dele... u.ú). Bom... agora estou de vorta! Uhuuuuuuuuuuuu! Uhaushiuahisuhuhaiushuahuih!

Reviews! 

**Obrigadinho pelas reviews a: Haruna** (Que bom que está gostando da fic! Isso me deixa muuuuuuuiiiiiittoooooo feliz! Hehehehe! Eu tbm adoro as cenas românticas do Inu e da K-chan! Mas nessa fic tbm vai ter outros casais mais pra frente... hihihihihi!), **Reky** (Oba! Mais uma que está gostando da fic! Hehehhehhe! To muuuuuuuuiiiiiiiittooooo feliz em saber disso! Auuahuauau! Obrigada pelo elogio! Hihihihiih! Tomara q tenha gostado desse capítulo tbm! Uahuauaau!).

DESCULPEM PELA DEMORA PESSOAL! Bjuxxxx pra vocês e até o próximo capítulooooo! .


	4. Capítulo 3 A mudança

Hello! I'm still here all that's left of yesterday! Hãm… hãm… Desculpem… frase errada… XD uahuahuahuah! Baum... eu acho que não tenho nada pra falar sobre a fic... u.u Éh... acho que nãum... aiai**... Vamos às reviews!**

**mk-chan160**A K-chan é mais ou menos um sonho… hihihihi… Bom… lendo esse capítulo vai "descobrir"...

**Raquel: **Que bom q vc ta gostando da fic! Uahsuhduahushuha! Ela quis dizer queeeeeee... Era só um sonho... ahushuahushuahuhs! .' Pra saber mais é só ler o cap abaixo! Hohihihihihiihi!

Genti eu NÃO queria apelar mas... **PLEASE EU QUERO REVIEWSSSSSSS! T.T **uahsahushuahuhs! Brigadão a quem deixa reviews! To mto agradicida! Uauahuauahuha! BJUXXXX!

**No capítulo anterior…**

_-Eu gostaria de ficar assim com você pra sempre... Mas está na hora de voltarmos a realidade._

_-O que quis dizer com isso?_

Capítulo 3 – A mudança 

Ouvi um irritante barulho acima de minha cabeça lembrando-me, em seguida, que ali permanecia o despertador. "Maldição" murmurei sentando-me na cama e olhando ao meu redor. "Estou em casa? Mas agora mesmo eu...?" indaguei-me mentalmente soltando um suspiro desanimado. Fora tudo um sonho... Eu não havia sido despedido, Kikyou não havia terminado comigo, não me embebedei, não fui acampar com Miroku e Bankotsu, e principalmente... o que mais me doeu em tudo nessa história... "Eu te perdi... minha Kagome..." sussurrei suspirando longamente sentindo uma pontada no peito. Que irônico, não? Me apaixonei por uma imagem inexistente. Observei o relógio... 7:00 horas... "Vou fazer certo dessa vez..." sorri com as idéias brotando no cérebro. Ao elevar-me nos membros inferiores notei algo sobre a cabeceira da cama.

-Mas o que...? – senti um arrepio percorrer inteiramente meu corpo enquanto olhava para a azul jóia tão conhecida – Mas... como...? – murmurei pegando-a nas mãos e analisando-lhe cada precioso pedacinho.

-Por que essa gritaria toda de manhã cedo?

-Ki-kikyou? – pisquei algumas vezes lembrando-me do sonho e conseqüentemente da jovem que roubara meu coração.

-Claro que sou eu! Pensou que fosse quem?

-Nin...ninguém... – suspirei sentando-me na cama. Esse sonho vai me prejudicar muito ainda...

-Mesmo...? – ela indagou-me enquanto passava as mãos por minhas costas nuas logo me abraçando.

-Escute aqui, onde quer chegar com esse interrogatório? – indaguei-lhe ferozmente após ter me levantado outra vez.

-O que está acontecendo com você? – ela indagou-me com seu mesmo jeito frio de agir.

-Putz! Não tenho tempo pra você agora mulher! – corri até o guarda- roupa, pegando algo para me vestir e seguir até meu irmão.

-Mulher? Com quem você pensa...? – sua esganiçada voz pareceu-me indignada.

-Fique quieta! Já disse que não tenho tempo! – cortei-lhe e pude vê-la entreabrir os lábio novamente – Não adianta me ameaçar com ir embora, pois nesse momento é a única coisa que eu quero!

-O que...?

-Não tenho mais interesse algum por você! Junte suas coisas e vá embora daqui! AGORA!

-Mas... o que foi que eu te fiz?

-Mais do que pode imaginar! – fitei-lhe com rancor saindo do quarto já vestido. De certa forma isso que acabei de fazer estava ligado com meu sonho... Notei como realmente eu era manipulado por ela – Eu não vou demorar muito, e quando chegar, não quero mais vê-la aqui!

-Mas...!

-Passar bem! – abri a porta saindo rapidamente por ela e descendo as escadas chegando ao térreo do pequeno prédio de onde não me demorei a sair.

Ri de meus atos tão infantis... Posso ter sido bobo de acabar com ela, mas não pude evitar isso. Afinal, eu já não a amo mais... Segui sorrindo com as mãos nos bolsos. A camisa com alguns botões abertos e fora da calça preta. O sapado negro fora substituído por um tênis e na cabeça um boné qualquer. Qualquer um que me visse diria que enlouqueci... Bom, não posso dizer que estou agindo normalmente, não é? Entorno de trinta minutos, já me encontrava subindo de elevador para a sala de meu irmão. Bati algumas vezes antes de escuta-lo exclamar um "Entre!".

-Bom dia Sesshoumaru... – falei após adentrar a sala notando sua face surpresa.

-Que roupa é essa? Você está louco? Aparecendo para trabalhar assim?

-Sobre isso que quero falar. – afirmei puxando uma cadeira e sentando-me de frente para ele – Preciso de férias.

-Ora! De uma hora para outra? – ele me pareceu ainda mais surpreso – Pensei que ontem mesmo tivesse tentado lhe convencer de tira-las!

-Pensei melhor e resolvi que preciso de um tempo pra relaxar...

-Ótimo! É bem disso que você precisa... e... você também devia...!

-Eu sei... eu sei... – sorri levantando-me e me dirigindo até a porta – Já terminei com ela... – abri a porta saindo e antes de fecha-la vi sua face ainda mais surpresa do que anteriormente.

Coloquei as mãos nos bolsos acionando o elevador...

-Inu-Yasha?

-Hum...? – virei-me e pude ver ele me encarando da porta.

-Precisa de algum dinheiro?

-Não se preocupe com isso... tenho o suficiente. – sorri vendo as portas do elevador se abrirem – Mesmo assim obrigado. – adentrei-o sorrindo.

-Se precisar de algo...

-Aham... – as portas se fecharam e comecei a locomover-me para baixo, mais especificamente para o térreo, onde algumas pessoas me olharam espantadas.

Saí para a rua sorrindo... Comprei um refrigerante em um bar dobrando as mangas da camisa. Sorri atravessando diversas ruas... Eu sabia para onde ia... Estava quente, eu queria relaxar! Que lugar melhor do que a praia, hãn? Há essa hora devia estar vazia... só eu, o vento e o mar... E não é que acertei? Sorri tirando os tênis e largando-os perto da água onde, depois de dobrar a barra das calças, mergulhei os pés. Sorri mais sentindo o vento passar por minha face enquanto a água gelada beijava meus pés docemente. Olhei toda a extensão de areia... Decidi-me ir para casa pra colocar algo mais leve e retornar ali. Juntei os tênis continuando a andar pelas águas calmas daquela manhã de primavera. Eu sorria enquanto andava calmamente, refrescando-me. Tirei do bolso o pequeno broche azul claro... analisei-o novamente sorrindo ao lembrar-me das feições de minha adorada... Guardei novamente o broche ao ver alguém sentado na beira do mar... Forcei a vista reconhecendo aquele corpo tão angelical. O sorriso de meus lábios aumentou e eu tentei manter o controle para não correr e abraça-la ali mesmo! Lentamente aproximei-me de sua carcaça distraída sentando-me ao seu lado.

-O mar está encantador hoje, não é?

Vi sua face molhada encarar-me surpresa...

-É sim... – ela desviou o olhar de volta para as águas enxugando as lágrimas com as mãos. Um curto silêncio se fez entre nós – Eu... conheço você? – ela indagou encarando-me.

-Provavelmente não... – sorri e ela retribuiu-me o sorriso, fazendo meu coração disparar como no sonho.

-Éh... acho que não... – ela sorriu mais – Certamente lembraria de você.

-Hum... – sorri limpando-lhe uma lágrima que escorreu pela face.

-Desculpe... – ela murmurou antes de enlaçar as pernas escondendo a face.

-O que aconteceu? ...Posso saber?

-Minha mãe... – ela começou após um longo tempo em silêncio – E meu avô...

-Eles não estão bem?

-Morreram... – ouvi-a soluçar – Acidente de carro... E... meu irmão está na CTI... pode não sobreviver...

-Eu... sinto muito... – murmurei sentindo um aperto no coração.

-Primeiro meu pai... depois eles... – ela soluçou mais alto tirando-me o controle.

Enlacei meus braços entorno do corpo dela apertando-a fortemente contra mim... Sei que pode ter sido muito estranho pra elas, mas... eu não pude evitar ao ver tanto sofrimento naquele rostinho que me proporcionou tantas alegrias. Surpreendi-me ao sentir seus delicados braços enlaçarem-me em um abraço fortemente dolorido enquanto ela depositava a face ao lado da minha. "O-obrigada..." ouvi-a murmurar entre soluços, o que me fez aperta-la ainda mais contra mim pouco antes de puxar-lhe carinhosamente para meu colo. Ela mergulhou a face em meu peito enquanto eu insistia em apertar-lhe contra mim. Fechei meus olhos sentindo a brisa nos envolver fazendo-me sorrir levemente... _"Ela existe de verdade! E está comigo! Apesar dos problemas... Terei você pra mim... minha Flor!"_ pensei antes de fitar-lhe a face serena. Sua respiração calma alcançou meus ouvidos fazendo-me passar um dos braços por suas pernas e o braço restante segurar firmemente seu tronco contra mim. Elevei-me segurando-a mais firmemente e começando a caminhar. Pus-me na calçada mesmo segurando os tênis junto com as pernas da jovem mulher em meus braços. Não demorou-se cinco minutos e pude ouvir uma buzina antes de ver Miroku parar ao meu lado.

-E aí meu amigo? Quer uma caroninha?

-Se você puder eu aceito.

-Sobe aí rapaz! – ele abriu a porta do carro por onde eu entrei ainda segurando Kagome – Quem é a mulher?

-Uma amiga... – restringi-me a dizer enquanto fitava a doce face adormecida.

-Hum... Largou a Kikyou, éh?

-Larguei... mas eu e Kagome somos somente amigos. Ouviu?

-Sim... – ele sorriu maliciosamente de olho no trânsito a nossa frente – O que está fazendo aqui que não está trabalhando?

-Férias, Miroku! – sorri e vi-o elevar as sobrancelhas surpreso – Eu estava precisando de um tempinho...

-Finalmente rapaz! Pensei que nunca ia poder sair com os amigos!

-Éh... mas vou... – sorri outra vez soltando um suspiro olhando ao nosso redor – Ah! Onde arranjou o carro? Aposta alta?

-Capaz! Comprei! Estou trabalhando, sabia? Faz seis meses.

-Bah... Então faz tempo que não nos falamos, ein?

-Se faz rapaz!

-Que mudança foi essa? Uma garota?

-Como sabe?

-Adivinhei... – sorri lembrando de Sango na hora.

-Ela é demais! Larguei tudo por ela! Você tem que conhece-la!

-Venham jantar lá em casa hoje... "_Mas eu já conheço a Sango, Miroku..._" – ri de meu pensamento.

-Claro! Convido-a sim!

-Já estão namorando?

-Não... Mas logo, logo eu vou pedi-la em namoro! Você verá!

-Que não demore então! – sorri vendo-o estacionar o carro – Está combinado então!

-Que horas a gente pode vir aqui?

-Sei lá... aí pelas oito... Pode ser?

-Claro!

-Certo, então... – sorri abrindo a porta do carro segurando melhor minha companheira nos braços. Saí do carro me dirigindo para a entrada do prédio – A gente se vê!

-Até mais! – Miroku sorriu dando a partida no carro.

Adentrei o prédio seguindo para meu apartamento. Abri a porta de casa com uma certa dificuldade vendo tudo bagunçado e até algumas coisas quebradas. _"Kikyou..."_ suspirei seguindo até o quarto, não vendo coisa melhor. Coloquei minha companheira levemente sobre a cama abrindo a janela em seguida e puxando as cortinas para que não entrasse muita luz. Sorri seguindo até a cozinha onde vi os talheres espalhados pelo chão entre milhares de cacos de vidro. Suspirei pegando os tênis que havia deixado ao lado da porta colocando-os nos pés... _"Sei que não é certo, mas eu não tenho tempo pra isso agora..." _pensei enquanto adentrava a cozinha em busca de algum prato sobrevivente. Nada... Apenas uma xícara permanecia no armário que fora perfurado por algumas facas que ainda permaneciam ali. Suspirei pegando a xícara e erguendo a mesa que estava virada no chão. _"Essa Kikyou... ainda mato ela!" _bufei pegando uma colher e pondo encima da mesa. Peguei uma bandeja e coloquei algumas frutas. Fiz algumas torradas e esquentei água para um chá. Coloquei tudo sobre a bandeja seguindo para o quarto.

-Puta merda! – exclamei ao tropeçar em uma gaveta quase deixando tudo cair.

-Hum... onde estou? – ouvi a doce voz vindo da cama e pude fitar Kagome abrindo os orbes.

-Ah... Você está na minha casa... – informei com um meio sorriso ao lembrar-me da bagunça.

-Hum? – ela me encarou piscando algumas vezes.

-Pegue... – larguei a bandeja sobre suas pernas levemente – Fiz isso pra você.

-Ah... obrigada... – ela sorriu pegando a xícara em mãos. Notei seus orbes fitarem o quarto ao redor enquanto eu abria a cortina.

-Não repare a folia... Parece que minha ex-namorada teve um ataque histérico. – sorri ao ouvi-la rir baixinho.

-Ela... ficou brava... Por que? – ela indagou enquanto encarava-me. Sorri sentando ao seu lado na cama.

-Justamente por eu terminar tudo com ela... Eu já estava cansado de ser um brinquedinho nas mãos dela, entende?

-Sim... – ela levou a xícara novamente aos lábios.

-Então eu saí para ir falar com meu irmão e... Bom... ela tinha algumas coisas aqui então deixei-a recolher tudo pra ir embora, mas quando cheguei...

-Eu imagino... – ela riu e eu a acompanhei.

-Não se importa se eu ligar para meu irmão, se importa?

-Não! Não! Pode ligar!

-Certo... – sorri pegando o celular na cabeceira da cama discando o número.

-_Fala irmãozinho..._

-Será que você podia vir aqui em casa um momentinho? Tive uns pequenos probleminhas com a Kikyou...

-_Hum... eu imagino os **probleminhas**... _– pude ouvi-lo suspirar – _Me dê uns dez minutos, sim?_

-Certo...

-_Ok... a gente se vê..._

-Até mais... – desliguei o celular suspirando – Meu irmão vai ter um ataque quando vir o estado disso...

-Posso até imaginar... – ela riu enquanto pegava uma torrada – Pegue uma você também!

-Não obrigado... Estou sem fome...

-Ora! Vamos! – ela sorriu enquanto pegava uma torrada e encostava em meus lábios. Sorri abrindo a boca e mordendo o alimento que ela me ofereceu docemente – Viu! Não doeu nada!

-Eu sei... – peguei a torrada de suas mãos mordendo mais um pedaço. Ela sorriu mordendo também da sua torrada.

-Hum! – ela terminou de engolir soltando um sorriso – Olha... Confessei o que sentia para você, te abracei, chorei em seus ombros, dormi na sua cama, me servi da sua comida e da sua bebida e até agora não sei seu nome...

-Inu-Yasha... Tachi Inu-Yasha...

-Me chamo Kagome... Higurashi Kagome... Prazer! – ela sorriu bebendo mais um pouco de chá.

-O prazer é todo meu, Senhorita Higurashi...

-Me chame de Kagome! – ela sorriu enquanto me encarava levemente.

-E nem pense em me chamar de Senhor Tachi, ouviu? Pra você é Inu-Yasha... ou então idiota, resmungão, irritado, imbecil, cabeça oca... – ri vendo-a elevar as sobrancelhas – Meu amigo me chama desse tipo de coisa...

-Ah... – ela riu desviando o olhar para a xícara.

-Hum! Peguei isso! – sorri pegando o broche do bolso e estendendo-lhe.

-Como conseguiu isso? – ela indagou-me parecendo pensativa – Meu pai que me deu isso... pouco antes de morrer...

-Eu não sei bem como estou com seu broche...

-E como sabia que era meu?

-Hum... – vi seus olhos mirarem os meus seriamente. Bom... ela me pegara dessa vez...

Não tive idéia do que responder... Continuei apenas fitando aqueles orbes luzidos tão interrogativos naquele momento. Molhei meus lábios como se fosse responder-lhe e não ponderando a situação, encostei-lhes nos dela puxando-a para um beijo... Tão brando beijo que por incrível que pareça ela correspondeu... Logo me afastei dela apenas fitando seus olhos levemente enquanto permanecíamos com as faces próximas.

-Por que... fez isso? – ela prontamente indagou-me parecendo confusa.

-Eu não sei... – murmurei-lhe enquanto acariciava-lhe a face.

-Não... sabe?

-Não... – menti soltando um leve sorriso – _"É cedo demais pra dizer o que sinto por você, minha Flor... Cedo demais pra você entender..."_

-Desejo?

-Talvez... – ri e ela me acompanhou.

-Então... – ela sorriu repousando a face ao lado da minha – você me deseja? – ela sussurrou enquanto acariciava minha face de leve.

-Eu...! – mal comecei a me pronunciar e a campainha soou fazendo-me afastar-me dela contra vontade – Deve ser meu irmão... – sorri segurando-lhe o queixo levemente – Já volto...

-Certo...

-Não saia daí! – sorri-lhe saindo do quarto. Ouvi-a rir enquanto seguia para a porta que em seguida abri.

-Pensei que tivesse dispensado a Kikyou.

-E dispensei... – abri a porta completamente e o vi gemer.

-Diga que foi só aqui!

-Não foi só aqui...

-Mas essa mulher me dá prejuízo, hein?

-Fazer o que? – dei de ombros.

Vi-o dar uma leve olhada pela cozinha abrindo a porta do banheiro e suspirando. Ele seguiu para meu quarto adentrando-o pouco antes de mim.

-Kagome? – ouvi Sesshoumaru indagar piscando algumas vezes.

-Sesshoumaru? – Kagome também indagou surpresa.

-Que bom que já se conhecem! Assim poupamos apresentações! – sorri encarando ambos, ainda, estupefatos.

-Por que você não disse que ele era seu irmão? – Kagome indagou-me retirando a bandeja do colo.

-Você não perguntou. – dei de ombros sentando-me ao lado dela.

-Boa troca... De Kikyou para Kagome há grandes diferenças... – Sesshoumaru informou já olhando o estado do quarto enquanto eu apenas enrubescia levemente.

-Não é hora pra falar essas coisas... Quanto dá o prejuízo?

-Muito... Mas podemos usar do dinheiro que papai nos deixou... – ele suspirou – Eh... parece que você acabou de ganhar uma reforma nessa velharia...

-Putz! Tinha que ser justo hoje!

-Por que? – Sesshoumaru parou de analisar o quarto e me encarou.

-O Miroku e uma "amiga" dele vão vir jantar aqui hoje... A propósito, o Miroku conta com sua presença Kagome...

-O que? Mas eu nem o conheço! – ela informou surpresa.

-Ele que nos trouxe até aqui... Mas... se não quiser tudo bem...

-Não! Não! Eu... eu quero sim... – ela sorriu levemente desviando o olhar enquanto as bochechas se pintavam de um tom rosado.

-AH! Ótimo! – sorri tornando a olhar para Sesshoumaru que parecia admirado – Então... o que eu faço?

-Vamos às compras! – ele sorriu saindo do quarto.

-Você... quer ir com a gente Kagome?

-Como? – ela tornou a encarar-me ainda mais surpresa.

-Bom... é que... Bem, eu... Hãm... Acho que... seria bom ter uma... mulher por perto para... ajudar na escolha... Sabe como é! Homens não são muito bons nisso! – sorri um tanto sem-graça.

-Ah... entendo... – ela sorriu enquanto mordia levemente os lábios – Por mim... Eu... não estou fazendo nada mesmo...

-Está cada vez melhor! – sorri levantando da cama e a ajudando a fazer o mesmo. Não que ela precisasse... foi mais por... querer tocar nela, entendem?

-Obrigada... – ela sorriu mantendo nossas mãos unidas o que fez meu sorriso aumentar ainda mais.

-Irmãozinho a Kagome vai junto conosco... – avisei enquanto saíamos do quarto.

-Vai, é?

-É sim...O Inu-Yasha disse que precisaria de ajuda para escolher o que comprar.

-Cá entre nós Sesshoumaru... Não entendemos muito do assunto... Além do mais sua casa foi totalmente decorada pela Rin.

-Ah! Com isso eu concordo plenamente! – Kagome assentiu com a cabeça enquanto saíamos pela porta principal do apartamento.

-Não precisam falar essas coisas... Eu disse que não a deixaria ir?

-Hum... bom... não, mas...!

-Então irmãozinho! Você fala demais!

-CAH!

Kagome riu baixinho e eu apenas sorri levemente enquanto seguíamos até o carro de Sesshoumaru. Seguimos para o shopping onde havia a melhor loja de móveis da cidade. Deixamos o carro e, novamente, Kagome e eu permanecemos com as mãos unidas, o que sinceramente me deixava muito, mas muito feliz! Adentramos a loja e fomos ver o que precisaria para a cozinha, seguindo para a sala, para o banheiro e por último para o quarto. Vimos de algumas louças, tapetes, toalhas... Enfim... deu para consertar a casa toda somente indo naquela loja. Não que tenha sido fácil! Kagome não deu uma chance! Eu dizia que era bonito e ela que não combinava. Eu gostava da cor, ela detestava...Mais parecia que a casa seria para ela, do que pra mim. Mas valeu muito a pena...

-Tudo pronto! – ela concluiu sorrindo.

-Está com fome? Já passou do meio dia. – ela não respondeu... Parecia ter ficado com vergonha de tocar no assunto. Sorri e me virei para Sesshoumaru – Nós vamos ir à Praça de Alimentação... Você demora?

-Não... Não falta muito aqui... Eu já vou.

-Certo... A gente se vê lá então.

-Até...

-Até Sesshoumaru! – Kagome sorriu dando um leve abano para meu irmão me seguindo em seguida – Calma! Não precisa correr!

-Não estou correndo... – sorri diminuindo o passo e caminhando lado a lado com ela – Pensa em fazer algo hoje à tarde?

-Hum? – ela olhou-me levemente surpresa.

-É que... eu... queria sua companhia...

-Pra ajudar a arrumar a casa?

-Não! Quero que você fique comigo, entende?

-Entendo... – ela sorriu um tanto encabulada, desviando o olhar para frente.

-Mas se você não quiser ficar lá em casa comigo tudo bem...

-Você... sabe como me convencer, hein rapaz? – senti seu corpo chocar-se contra o meu propositalmente.

-Quer dizer que você vai?

-Vou sim... – ela sorriu enlaçando meu braço levemente.

-Que ótimo... – sorri continuando a caminhada ao seu lado.

Logo chegamos no andar de cima onde nos servimos em um bufê sentando, em seguida, nas mesas mais próximas daquele local. Não tardou e Sesshoumaru se juntou a nós para o "lanchinho". Em seguida fomos pra casa esperar trazerem os novos móveis e levarem os antigos... Passamos a tarde toda em função daquela mudança obrigatória... Já havia escurecido quando Kagome e eu nos assentamos no novo sofá verde limão que ela insistira em comprar. "Vai ficar lindo na sua sala Inu-Yasha! Combina com o tom marfim de sua parede!" ela exclamou fazendo-me comprar o dito sofá. Bom... mulheres nascem com gosto para decoração, não é? O apartamento todo ficou extremamente maravilhoso com os móveis comprados!

-Inu-Yasha, nunca mais me convide para fazer uma mudança, ok? – ela riu fazendo com que eu a acompanhasse.

-Eu sei, eu sei! Foi muuuuuuiiiittttoooo cansativo! – rimos mais um pouco enquanto nos encarávamos.

Logo o riso foi substituído por leves sorrisos e um silêncio incômodo. Eu sentia-me arfar do mesmo modo que podia ver o peito de Kagome subir e descer. Talvez fosse por cansaço, talvez por calor ou talvez por... por amor... Não deixei de sentir o calor que Kagome emanava de si quando lhe toquei levemente a face com as mãos. Os sorrisos quase se apagaram enquanto nos fitávamos, olhos nos olhos... Movi-me para mais perto dela enlaçando um de meus braços em suas costas puxando-a mais para mim. Nossas faces permaneciam a uma distância de no máximo três centímetros enquanto ainda nos fitávamos intensamente. Ouvi-a sussurrar meu nome ao que seus olhos se fechavam... meu coração palpitou forte enquanto eu diminuía ainda mais à distância de nossas faces. Abri meus olhos soltando um suspiro após o estridente som da campainha ser ouvido. Fitei Kagome por um instante... sua face estava corada e ela tinha um fraco sorriso nos lábios. Sorri acariciando-lhe a face antes de levantar-me e seguir até a porta, a qual eu abri rapidamente.

-E aí amigão? Tudo beleza? – Miroku sorriu adentrando e tirando os calçados – Essa aqui é a minha querida amiga que te falei, San...!

-Sango? – Kagome indagou levantando-se do sofá.

-Kagome? – Sango surpreendeu-se soltando um sorriso.

-Menina! Mas que saudade! – Kagome correu até a porta abraçando a prima.

-Só na casa dos outros pra gente se encontrar mesmo! – Sango ria abraçando a prima fortemente.

-Por que não me contou que era minha priminha que ia vir aqui, Inu-Yasha? – Kagome indagou-me após soltar a prima que começa a tirar os calçados.

-Por que, primeiro, eu não sabia quem viria aqui e segundo, eu não sabia que Sango era sua prima... – sorri olhando para Miroku que permanecia surpreso – Miroku essa é Kagome, minha amiga, você sabe.

-Prazer Senhorita Kagome. – Miroku sorriu, já dentro do apartamento a qual eu fechara a porta, enquanto cumprimentava a garota mencionada.

-O prazer é meu!

-Sango, esse é meu amigo Inu-Yasha.

-Prazer Senhorita Sango. – sorri enquanto apontava-lhes o sofá.

-O prazer é todo meu... – ela sorriu sentando-se ao lado da prima.

-Isso está diferente desde a última vez que estive aqui... – Miroku comentou enquanto olhava o local ao redor.

-É... está sim... – olhei para Kagome que ria baixinho enquanto fitava-me de leve.

-É tudo muito bonito! – Sango sorriu também fitando o local.

-Obrigadinha prima! – Kagome levantou parando atrás de mim, me empurrando para o sofá em seguida – Eu que escolhi tudo! – ela sorriu sentando ao meu lado e eu pude notar a surpresa dos outros dois.

-A Kikyou havia destruído todo meu apartamento quando eu cheguei em casa hoje mais cedo. – comecei, recebendo a atenção de todos – Então eu liguei pro Sesshoumaru pra ver dos prejuízos. Já que Kagome estava aqui, e eu, sinceramente, não sei nada de comprar móveis ela foi junto conosco. – sorri fitando Kagome levemente.

-E nem agradecer não agradeceu... – ela fez biquinho cruzando os braços e virando a cara.

-Ah! Desculpe Kagome! – sorri abraçando-lhe e dando-lhe um leve beijo sobre a pele macia – Muitíssimo obrigado Senhorita Higurashi Kagome! Sem você eu não sou nada!

-De nada! – ela riu retribuindo o abraço levemente.

-Juro que acabei de pensar que vocês eram marido e mulher... – Sango comentou fazendo-me corar assim como Kagome.

-Sango-chan! – ela exclamou cada vez mais vermelha enquanto terminávamos o abraço.

-É sério! – ela riu fazendo a prima corar ainda mais.

-Mudando completamente de assunto, o que vai ter de janta, hein amigão?

-Putz! A janta! – exclamei colocando as mãos na cabeça.

-Não vai dizer que não você não fez NADA pra comer?

-Desculpe Miroku! Kagome e eu acabamos de terminar a arrumação do apartamento! Nem tinha noção de hora!

-Bah... Você é um cabeça oca mesmo! Convida os amigos pra jantar e esquece de fazer comida!

-Desculpe, eu...!

-Chega! Chega! – Kagome sorriu levantando e indo até a mesinha de canto marfim e pegando o telefone sem fio – Alguém aí está afim de pizza?

-Opa! To dentro! – Miroku exclamou lambendo os lábios.

-A priminha sempre sabe resolver tudo! – Sango sorriu encarando a prima que se dirigia para a cozinha.

-Eh... – murmurei soltando um leve sorriso.

Não demorou-se muito tempo e as "Pizzas Surpresa" que Kagome encomendara chegaram. Sentamos ali na sala mesmo para desfrutar daquele alimento tão saboroso! A televisão ligada em um filme qualquer, a barriga cheia, as conversas animadas... Tudo fazia parte daquela minha "festinha em casa"... Olhei para o relógio uma última vez vendo Kagome e Sango saírem do banheiro... Bem que elas podiam ter demorado mais um pouco...

-Está na hora de irmos... – Miroku se levantou do sofá sorrindo.

-Mas é tão cedo! – exclamei soltando um suspiro.

-Você não trabalha amanhã, Inu-Yasha! Claro que pode ficar acordado até altas horas, mas nós temos que trabalhar! – Miroku exclamou seguindo até a porta e eu os acompanhei.

-Ah... tudo bem... – soltei mais um suspiro desanimado enquanto abria a porta.

-Então a gente já vai... – Sango sorriu me abanando levemente.

-Tudo bem... – sorri abanando para eles – Não se preocupem! Eu supero a solidão dessa noite...

-Ahhhh... Tadinho dele! – senti os braços de Kagome enlaçarem meu pescoço gentilmente – Vai ficar tão solitário por uma noite... – ela fez biquinho beijando minha face em seguida – Durma bem, Inu-Yasha... – ela sorriu se afastando de mim e me abanando levemente.

-Você também! E sonhe comigo de preferência!

-Ta certo! – ela riu se aproximando de Miroku e Sango.

Só fechei a porta pela qual escorreguei após tê-los perdido de vista. Ahhh... Kagome... Higurashi Kagome... Então você não era fruto de minha imaginação... Você realmente faz parte de minha vida... Sorri levantando do chão e indo para o banho de onde logo saí seguindo para uma noite de sonhos... Sonhos com minha Kagome...


	5. Capítulo 4 Distorção da realidade

Olá meus queridos leitoresssssss!iuhuhauhshauuahushau! Desculpem a demora do capítulo, mas tive muitos problemas além da mudança na continuação da história! Me desculpo precipitadamente pelo que vai acontecer nesse capítulo com a história e...

POR FAVOR NÃO A ABANDONEM! Agora está tudo muito bem planejado e organizado! Respostas para questões impossíveis como: O Inu-Yasha acordou e encontrou o broche que havia visto no sonho! Ou então o modo tão direto como Kagome apareceu na vida dele!

Por favor! Agora que está ficando bom, não me deixem! Eu sei que pode ser cansativo, mas está ficando muito legal! Não parem ainda! T.T jahdsaushduhauhsuha!

Bom... deixando as súplicas de lado, vamos as reviews!

**Bia Landgraf**Que nada! Não se preocupe quanto as reviews! Eu entendo perfeitamente! XD Eu também não to tendo tempo ultimamente! Muita correria! Uahuhauha! Tomara que continue curtindo a fic!

**Nathália: **Concordo que a fic seja confusa, mas só até ESSE capítulo! Daqui por diante tudo se torna bem mais simples de se entender! XD Bom... há uma explicação sim para o broche ter aparecido com o Inu... ela pode ser vista nas últimas palavras desse capítulo... Desculpe se tirei a graça da fic... uahuhauhusua! Bom... acho que vou colocar o Bankotsu outra vez... talvez mais pra frente... na parte crítica da história... E a K-chan, na verdade verdadeira não conhece o Sesshoumaru por intermédio da Rin, não... ihihihihihh!

**mk-chan160**Que bom que esse capítulo ficou melhor! To aliviada! XD Bigadão pelas dicas, ta? Uauahuaha!

Bom... acho que é isso por hoje!

**No capítulo anterior...**

_Só fechei a porta pela qual escorreguei após tê-los perdido de vista. Ahhh... Kagome... Higurashi Kagome... Então você não era fruto de minha imaginação... Você realmente faz parte de minha vida... Sorri levantando do chão e indo para o banho de onde logo saí seguindo para uma noite de sonhos... Sonhos com minha Kagome..._

Capítulo 4 – Distorção da realidade 

Três malditos dias haviam se passado e nem sinal de Kagome... Não consegui falar nem com Miroku, nem com Sesshoumaru para conseguir entrar em contato com ela outra vez... Sei... sei... Por que você não olha na lista telefônica? DROGA! EU JÁ FIZ ISSO DEZENAS DE VEZES E NÃO HÁ NEM SINAL DE HIGURASHI KAGOME POR LÁ! Hum... desculpem... esse tempo todo sem ela está me deixando louco...

O negócio agora é sair de casa... Coloquei um bermudão preto e uma regata vermelha. Calcei um tênis qualquer e coloquei um boné na cabeça... Ora! Posso fazer isso! Estou de férias! Olhei para o relógio na cabeceira da cama: 06:30h... Meio cedo pra querer um café, não? Soltei um suspiro me dirigindo à praia. A areia branca... o mar azul... as ondas calmas... a brisa suave... Que dia maravilhoso! MARAVILHOSO PORCARIA NENHUMA! FAZ SÉCULOS QUE NÃO VEJO A KAGOME! ACHAM REALMENTE QUE ESTARIA... uma maravilha? Desculpem-me outra vez... Irrito-me facilmente sem a presença dela ao meu lado... Sinto muito...

Comecei a caminhar pela areia, sem tênis é claro! As ondas tocavam meus pés com delicadeza enquanto a brisa brincava com meus cabelos... Sorri fechando os olhos e respirando fundo... Acho que vou colocar um anúncio no jornal: "Procura-se Higurashi Kagome! Se alguém a vir por aí entre em contato com o número a seguir..." ! Ri de minha própria idéia...

Olhei para o relógio: 08:15h... Agora meu estômago começava a implorar por um café da manhã. Olhei ao meu redor... Perto da empresa, longe de casa... Minha mãe mandou eu tomar café em casa, mas como eu sou muito teimoso eu vou tomar o café na porcaria da lanchonete que tem aqui pertinho!

Tornei a colocar o tênis nos pés seguindo para a lanchonete aberta já há muito tempo... Atravessei a rua correndo adentrando o local e o vendo quase vazio. Falta de movimento? Nãããããooooo... é que a maioria dos japoneses estão trabalhando e os que não estão dando duro, provavelmente estão em casa dormindo. Meus olhos como imãs repousaram sobre a face distraidamente abatida que fitava a janela com desinteresse. Meu sorriso aumentou e eu me dirigi até a mesa daquela figura sentando-me a sua frente.

-O mar está encantador hoje, não é? – indaguei-lhe fitando o oceano pela janela.

-O que...? – pude ver seus orbes encararem os meus com surpresa.

-Bom dia, Kagome... – sorri segurando-lhe a mão sobre a mesa com carinho.

-O que faz aqui? – ela perguntou espantada.

-Eu estava aqui por perto então resolvi vir tomar café... Te encontrei por acaso...

-Fazia tempo que eu não via você...

-Uma eternidade... – sorri e ela retribuiu – Eu já estava enlouquecendo sem te ver!

-Não exagere! – ela exclamou com as bochechas rubras.

-Não estou exagerando! – sorri acariciando-lhe a mão tão delicada.

-Eu também estava com saudade...

-Bom dia, Senhor Inu-Yasha! O que vai ser hoje? – desviei o olhar para o atendente.

-O mesmo de sempre, Nakata.

-Não demoro...

-Certo...

Um constrangedor silêncio se fez entre nós... No momento em que criei coragem suficiente para abrir a boca, Nakata apareceu com meu pedido já pronto... Soltei um suspiro agradecendo e começando a tomar um pouco de café.

-Passei a noite toda pensando em você... – declarei encarando-lhe a face com um sorriso – Quase não dormi...

-Não sabia que significava... tanto pra você... – ela me respondeu com as bochechas levemente rosadas.

-Significa mais do que pode imaginar...

Ela se calou abaixando os olhos. Parecia ainda mais constrangida, mas o sorriso continuou pintando-lhe os belos e doces lábios quentes. Ela levantou os olhos após um tempo em silêncio, molhando levemente os lábios.

-Eu não consigo parar de pensar em você... – ela disse timidamente, o que me surpreendeu. Juro que pensei que ela fosse dizer que jamais queria me ver outra vez na vida! – Nunca esqueci... daquele... beijo...

-Eu também não esqueci...

-Falei pra Sango... – ela sorriu, as bochechas aumentaram a vermelhidão – Ela... ela me disse umas coisas... mas... Eu não sei... Mal te conheço!

-Isso não quer dizer que não possa me amar... – sorri vendo os orbes dela se arregalarem um pouco – Pois eu estou completamente apaixonado por você!

-Co-como? – ela piscou algumas vezes, a face toda vermelha agora.

-Estou tremendamente apaixonado por você... Amo cada olhar seu! Seu sorriso faz meu coração pular no peito! Seu cheiro me enlouquece! Me tira o controle!

-Inu... Inu-Yasha...

-Eu te amo, Kagome... Te amo do fundo do meu coração!

Ela piscou algumas vezes enquanto se levantava. Eu podia ver que sua respiração estava alterada por seu peito ir e vir rapidamente. Sua face ardia em chamas e seus olhos aparentavam certa confusão. Em cerca de segundos ela já estava fora da lanchonete fazendo-me levantar e correr até a porta. Gritei por seu nome e ela só olhou pra traz tornando a correr.

-Droga! – larguei o dinheiro do café sobre a mesa, saindo dali e tomando a direção contrária da dela.

Sim, eu havia me precipitado... havia estragado tudo! Qualquer chance de tê-la perto de mim. Movi-me distraidamente pelas ruas, guiando-me até a praia que, hoje, estava cheia de turistas ricaços e alguns poucos adolescentes nipônicos. Sentei-me na calçada deixando os pés mergulharem na areia... Escorei-me na árvore ao meu lado, relembrando os momentos que Kagome e eu passamos ali...

-E aí meu chapa! Tudo beleza? – Miroku sentou-se ao meu lado dando um leve tapa em meu braço.

-Éh... ta indo... – suspirei contemplando o mar.

-Ih... Sua cara não está muito boa não! Fala aí, o que aconteceu? Foi a gatinha?

-Éh, foi sim... – murmurei respirando fundo – Eu disse que a amava e ela saiu correndo! Vê se pode! Se ela não sentia o mesmo, que falasse então!

-Ih, moleque! Não é nada disso! Sango me disse que ela estava confusa! Ela disse que sentia algo muito forte e que não queria te deixar, mas...!

-Ela teve que ir ver o irmão dela... – ouvi a voz de Sango ao meu lado – Bom dia, Miroku!

-'Dia Sangozinha! Como assim?

-Vocês homens são tão desatentos... – ela suspirou – Não faz muito tempo me ligaram dizendo que o irmão dela, meu priminho Souta, havia piorado! Deve ter sido isso! Ou melhor! Foi isso! – Sango deu um leve sorriso e eu apenas suspirei um tanto aliviado.

-Entendo... – murmurei sorrindo.

-Então... vamos atrás dela? – Miroku indagou se levantando.

-Por mim...

-Então vamos logo! – Sango exclamou pegando-me pelas mãos juntamente com Miroku e nos arrastando pela rua.

Sorri cada vez mais ao nos aproximarmos do grandioso prédio branco, onde minha Flor deveria estar. Adentramos o local e esperamos alguns minutos até que Sango se informou de onde estariam seu primo e sua prima. Subimos umas duas escadas, viramos à direita seguindo reto e chegando a CTI. Logo pude vê-la escorada na janela... as lágrimas escorrendo fazendo meu coração se partir. Pelo visto... eu podia esperar pelo pior... Lentamente aproximei-me dela parando de frente para suas costas. Pude ouvi-la gemer baixinho antes de virar-se me abraçando. Envolvi meus braços entorno dela como se, assim, pudesse tirar-lhe a dor da perda. Como posso ter tanta certeza que o irmão dela morreu? Cobriram o único corpo da CTI inteiramente com cobertas brancas.

-Por que? Por que? Eu não entendo!

-Fique calma... – apertei-lhe mais contra mim – Vai ficar tudo bem... você vai ver!

-Bem? Bem como? Tudo se foi! Tudo!

-Nem tudo... – acariciei-lhe os cabelos carinhosamente – Você tem seus amigos! A Sango! O Miroku! Você tem a mim! Tem uma vida pela frente! Ainda vai ter lindos filhos! E netos! E bisnetos! Kagome! A vida não acaba aqui pra nós!

-Às vezes quero que tudo isso seja um sonho.

-Não queira isso! Você não sabe como é agonizante perder alguém que ama para um sonho!

-E você sabe?

-Sei... te perdi para um sonho, minha querida... – sorri levemente mantendo o dolorido abraço – Mas agora te encontrei... Foi sufocante o pouco tempo que fiquei sem você...

-Inu...Yasha... – ouvi seu sussurro fraco.

-Eu te amo... – murmurei repousando minha face ao lado de seu pescoço.

-Eu... eu... – ela começou a sussurrar, mas eu a impedi.

-Shhh... não fale nada... Não é hora para isso... – sorri tornando a acariciar-lhe as sedosas madeixas.

-Mas...!

-Shhh... Depois conversamos... Agora esqueça tudo... ok? – sussurrei-lhe aumentando o sorriso ao receber um sussurro positivo.

Permanecemos por diversos minutos daquele jeito. Apenas nos abraçando levemente... Um carinho gentil, sem malícia... Algo que vale mais do que mil palavras... Logo Sango e Miroku vieram até nós. Sango sussurrou-me para irmos embora. Concordei afastando-me um pouco de Kagome que olhou-me confusa. Sorri colocando-lhe a par de nossas ações futuras. Não surpreendendo-me muito, senti-a me abraçar novamente pedindo para que fosse conosco. Afastei-a novamente mantendo o leve sorriso enquanto enlaçava-lhe a mão pronunciando um: "Vamos".

Saímos rapidamente dali, afinal, não era muito agradável de se ficar lá dentro... Ainda mais para Kagome que acabara de perder o irmão ali mesmo. Senti as mãos dela enlaçarem meu braço firmemente enquanto andávamos pela rua. Ia ser difícil lidar com isso... ia sim...

-Kagome, você quer ir pra casa agora? – ouvi Sango indagar enquanto encarava a prima ao seu lado. A garota negou abraçando-me mais o braço.

-Aonde vai então, prima? – a outra insistiu parando de andar.

-Vou... com... – a sua resposta veio em um tom rouco e baixo – com... o ... Inu-Yasha...

-Tem certeza?

-Não quero... perde-lo também! – ela continuou com a fala rouca, mas em um tom forte e decidido.

-Tudo bem... – Sango sorriu olhando pra mim – Passem aqui mais tarde... – ela apontou para o prédio em sua frente enquanto seguia até ele arrastando Miroku junto.

-Olhe pra mim, Kagome... – sorri erguendo-lhe a face molhada para poder encontrar seus orbes tristes – Você não vai me perder, ok?

-Inu-Yasha... – ela abraçou-me pela cintura afundando a face em meu peito.

-Eu jamais vou te deixar! Jamais! – sussurrei-lhe apertando-lhe contra mim.

-Inu-Yasha! Ótimo ver você! Preciso que você...!

-Não, não precisa! – fitei-lhe ameaçadoramente apontando Kagome com a cabeça.

-Inu-Yasha... – Kagome sussurrou encarando-me os olhos – Pode ir... ele é seu irmão e precisa de você...

-Shhh... Não fale besteiras garota! – exclamei apertando-a mais contra mim – Ele não precisa de mim... Não é Sesshoumaru? – encarei meu irmão mortalmente.

-Tem razão! Não preciso! Eu preciso é do maldito Miroku! Sabe onde ele está?

-Ali... – apontei para o prédio ao lado – Foi ao apartamento da Sango...

-E qual é o maldito apartamento?

-E eu é que sei?

-501... – Kagome murmurou suspirando – 501, Sesshoumaru...

-Muito obrigado, Senhorita Kagome! – ele saiu correndo até o prédio.

-Maluco...

-Mas é seu irmão...

-Vamos parar com esse assunto... – sorri levemente ao vê-la me encarar – Vamos pra casa?

-Vamos... – ela retribuiu o sorriso soltando-me enquanto entrelaçava os dedos aos meus.

O resto do caminho foi feito em silêncio... Apenas caminhamos um ao lado do outro... de mãos dadas... De... O QUE? Pisquei algumas vezes olhando para nossas mãos unidas e em seguida para a face de Kagome. Ela sorria... sorria levemente enquanto vagava os olhos pela cidade. Sorri soltando um suspiro enquanto nos via perto do nosso destino. Abri a porta do prédio guiando Kagome até meu apartamento ao qual já adentramos.

-Quer um chá? – pedi enquanto a via sentar-se no sofá.

-Não... – ela sorriu estendendo-me as mãos – Eu quero você...

-Me quer? – indaguei sentando-me ao seu lado enquanto segurava-lhe as mãos levemente.

-Quero... – ela sorriu mais aconchegando-se em meu colo – É tudo o que eu mais quero...

-Você me tem... – murmurei em seus ouvidos abraçando-lhe forte contra meu corpo – Sempre me teve...

-Preciso que saiba de uma coisa... Sei que estou sendo precipitada, mas eu não agüento mais!

-O que é? – a afastei alguns centímetros. Apenas o suficiente para mirar seus orbes achocolatados e sua pele avermelhada.

-Eu... eu... – ela começou nervosamente logo desviando o olhar e se calando. Em cerca de segundos fui surpreendido com seus lábios pressionando os meus gentilmente – Eu te amo... – ela concluiu levantando-se do sofá e saindo correndo.

Demorei alguns segundos para processar a informação antes de minhas pernas me levarem automaticamente em direção da porta. Saí correndo até encontra-la já atravessando a rua.

-Kagome! – gritei correndo até ela enlaçando-lhe a cintura para que parasse de tentar escapar-me.

-Me desculpe, Inu-Yasha! – ela virou-se para mim parecendo assustada – Eu não quis ter feito aquilo! Eu não sei o que deu em...!

Calei-a no mesmo instante. Ela não precisava falar aquelas coisas! Precisava apenas retribuir o meu roçar de lábios.

-Não precisava ter fugido... – sussurrei-lhe antes de descer meus lábios para seu pescoço – Eu também amo você, esqueceu?

-Inu...Yasha... – ouvi-a murmurar soltando alguns gemidos baixos enquanto eu insistia em beijar-lhe o pescoço – Pare... com isso... na rua...

-Então vamos subir... – sorri puxando-lhe pelas mãos de volta para meu pequeno apartamento – Tem certeza que não quer um chá? – pedi logo que adentramos a sala e eu fechei a porta.

-Quero... – ela sorriu permanecendo de pé ao meu lado.

-Então vá tomar um banho para relaxar... vá...

-Não precisa, Inu-Yasha! Eu...!

-Anda logo! – sorri empurrando-a gentilmente na direção do banheiro. Abri as portas do armário do banheiro entregando-lhe uma toalha – Vou deixar uma camiseta minha pra você encima da cama. E não reclame. – acrescentei vendo-a entreabrir os lábios.

-Certo, seu mandão! – ela sorriu começando a fechar a porta do banheiro.

Sorri saindo do banheiro e seguindo para meu quarto onde peguei a peça de roupa mencionada, deixando-a estendida sobre a cama. Fui à cozinha onde coloquei a água esquentar. Em questão de minutos o chá estava pronto e sobre a mesa. Me dirigi até o quarto onde, ao abrir a porta, pude contemplar Kagome penteando os negros cabelos.

-Podia ter sido mais rápida para não me matar de saudades... – sussurrei-lhe após enlaçar sua cintura em um leve abraço.

-Não exagere! – ela sorriu largando a escova sobre o criado mudo e virando-se de frente para mim.

-Os chás estão prontos... Vamos? – indaguei acertando-lhe um leve ósculo sobre os lábios.

-Vamos! – ela sorriu segurando minhas mãos e me puxando à cozinha – Inu-Yasha? – ela chamou após um tempo.

-Hum?

-Obrigada... por tudo...

-Não precisa agradecer... – sorri levantando-me da mesa e indo depositar a xícara vazia sobre a pia – Além do mais... eu faria tudo por minha namorada...

-Hum... – ela se levantou fazendo o mesmo que eu, antes de repousar os braços entorno do meu pescoço – Quer dizer que fui promovida a sua namorada?

-Mas só se você quiser... – sussurrei beijando-lhe os lábios.

-E se eu disser que quero? – ela encarou meus olhos sorrindo com uma leve malícia.

-Eu vou te beijar... – sussurrei a centímetros de seus lábios logo sentindo-os sobre os meus – E eu prometo fazer-lhe não se arrepender dessa escolha... – tornei a beijar-lhe.

-Nunca vou me arrepender... – ela sorriu segurando minhas mãos e prensando nossos lábios em seguida – Vamos ver TV?

-Se é o que você quer... – sorri enquanto ela me puxava "alegremente" em direção do sofá da sala – Até que horas você vai ficar aqui? – indaguei ao sentar ao seu lado.

-Por que? Não vê a hora de se livrar de mim, éh? – ela pediu com a sobrancelha levemente elevada.

-Nada disso! – sorri beijando-lhe os lábios antes de repousar a face ao lado de seu pescoço – Preciso saber disso para quando se aproximar desse momento eu inventar uma desculpa esfarrapada para que você passe a noite comigo. – murmurei antes de começar a beijar seu pescoço diversas vezes.

-Quem falou que... – ela soltou um gemido abraçando-se a mim com mais força – vou passar a noite aqui? – ela completou a frase antes de nossos lábios se tocarem.

-Eu... – murmurei inclinando meu corpo sobre o dela fazendo-a deitar-se no sofá – E você vai fazer o que seu namorado está pedindo, não vai?

-Claro que não! – ela sorriu enlaçando meu pescoço, me puxando para outro beijo ardente.

-Vai sim... – desci os beijos novamente para o pescoço dela enquanto uma de minhas mãos passeava por sua coxa subindo até sua cintura trazendo a camiseta emprestada por mim junto – Ou eu vou ter de usar a força... – murmurei perto de sua orelha mordiscando-a em seguida.

-Não vai usar nada... – sua voz rouca fez-me procurar seus lábios ferozmente.

-Você vai ficar... pra sempre... – murmurei as duas mãos, agora, começando a tirar-lhe a camiseta – Maldição... – encarei os orbes achocolatados a minha frente enquanto a campainha insistia em tocar – Depois continuamos nossa conversinha... – sorri levemente beijando-lhe os lábios novamente.

Levantei-me lentamente me dirigindo até a porta. Coloquei a mão na maçaneta vendo Kagome me sorrir já sentada no sofá. Suspirei girando a maçaneta e abrindo a porta não gostando do que via, ou melhor... quem via...

-O que faz aqui? – encarei-lhe com os olhos estreitos.

-Só vim trazer um recado do seu irmão.

-Pois então fale, Houjo!

-Ele pediu para que entrasse em contato com ele dizendo o horário em que ele possa vir com Rin falar com você. Ainda hoje se possível.

-Tudo bem! Agora caia fora daqui! – fechei a porta na cara dele ao notar que seu olhar estava fixamente vidrado na direção de Kagome – Se aproxime dela e você morre imbecil! – murmurei cravando as unhas na palma da mão.

-Está com fome? Eu posso fazer o almoço se quiser.

-Hum? – virei-me na direção da voz vendo Kagome atravessar a porta da cozinha.

-Já é são 12:42, Inu-Yasha...

-Hum... claro! Vamos! Mas... – me escorei na porta vendo-a se virar para mim – Vamos terminar nossa conversinha.

-Vamos sim, Inu-Yasha... – ela sorriu virando-se para a pia.

Após um tempo cozinhando, Kagome e eu desfrutamos do alimento que nos havia dado tanto trabalho. Lavamos a louça e demos uma arrumada na casa enquanto escutávamos a Japan-A-Radio. Ela atirou-se sobre o sofá e eu fiz o mesmo pegando o celular nas mãos. 17:15h... Disquei o número de meu irmão combinando que ele viria entorno de uma hora. Kagome, que já havia ligado a TV, deixou a cabeça escorregar para meu colo enquanto sorria levemente.

Acariciei-lhe as madeixas com carinho enquanto ela aconchegava-se mais em meu colo. Em pouco tempo notei que ela havia tirado um cochilo. Peguei-a em meus braços indo até o quarto depositando o adormecido corpo jovial sobre a cama. Sorri beijando-lhe os lábios antes de deixar o quarto encostando a porta. Mal havia fechado a porta, à campainha já soava alta, como o de costume. Fui até a porta de onde vinha o chamado e a abri.

-**OWA** (1), Irmãozinho! Tudo bem?

-Claro entrem! Podem entrar! – sorri fechando a porta atrás deles.

-Tem visitas?

-A Kagome está dormindo, se é o que quer saber Sesshoumaru.

-Hum... entendo... – ele sorriu sentando-se ao lado de Rin que apenas sorria – Quero lhe fazer um pedido... muito importante pra mim e pra Rin. – ele fez uma pausa ao ouvir a porta de meu quarto se abrindo – Melhor, assim falo para os dois ao mesmo tempo... – ele sorriu – Junte-se a nós Kagome!

-Ah... – ela bocejou – Boa Tarde... – ela sorriu vindo até nós.

-Boa Tarde. – Sesshoumaru sorriu ainda mais soltando um breve suspiro – Rin e eu resolvemos nos casar em um templo, não só no civil como até agora. Do modo como os pais de Rin queriam.

-Que ótimo! – Kagome sorriu e Rin a acompanhou um pouco corada.

-E... nós queríamos saber se vocês dois não querem ocupar o nosso "lugar de honra"...

-Ah! Mas é claro! – Kagome sorriu enlaçando meu braço.

-Hum... não sei... – calei-me pensativo.

-Vamos Inu-Yasha! – Kagome apertou meu braço e eu sorri – Por favor!

-Vamos sim... – murmurei soltando um sorriso ainda maior.

-Ahhhhh! Que maravilha! – ela pulou do sofá correndo até Rin, a puxando para meu quarto.

-Essa menina tem um pique! – Sesshoumaru sorriu desviando o olhar da porta para mim.

-Éh... tem sim... – sorri respirando fundo.

-Você vai ter trabalho pra acompanhar o ritmo de vida dela...

-Vou ter muito trabalho, isso sim! Ela deita um pouco, tira um cochilo de no máximo meia hora e acorda como se tivesse dormido por horas!

-Éh... Realmente elétrica... – ele riu e eu o acompanhei.

Depois de mais alguns minutos as duas adentram a sala rindo deixando-nos, Sesshoumaru e eu, muito confusos. Perguntamos o motivo de tantas risadas, mas a resposta foi mais ataques de riso. Dei de ombros vendo Kagome sentar ao meu lado tentando abafar o riso. Algum tempo depois, Rin e Sesshoumaru decidiram ir embora deixando-me sozinho com Kagome.

-Posso ligar para Sango explicando por que não fomos lá?

-Pode sim... – suspirei repousando o braço sobre seus ombros.

-Obrigada! – ela sorriu pegando o aparelho telefônico em mãos.

-Só não demore... – sorri ao vê-la me encarar interrogativa – Não terminamos nossa conversinha...

-Ah! Isso! – ela riu levantando e começando a conversar com a prima.

Suspirei... Respirei fundo... Suspirei outra vez... Mulheres, quem as entende? Não param de tagarelar no telefone um minuto! E a que eu arranjei adora fazer isso... Levantei do sofá indo até a cozinha e me servindo de um grande copo de água... Sentei-me à mesa e esperei. Milhões de minutos depois Kagome adentrou a cozinha sorridente.

-Que foi?

-Adivinha?

-Fala...

-A Sango e o Miroku também vão ser os "padrinhos" do Sesshy-kun e da Rin-chan!

-Espera aí! – levantei indo até ela – Repete!

-O que? Que a Sango e o Miroku também vão ser...!

-Não sei como eles **também** (2) vão ser os "padrinhos", mas não é isso! – repousei as mãos nos ombros dela a encarando o mais sério possível – Como você chamou meu irmão?

-Ah! Isso... – ela sorriu um tanto sem-graça – Sesshy-kun... faz tempo que demos esse apelido a ele.

-Coitadinho! Vou rir tanto da cara dele! – sorri enlaçando a cintura de minha adorável companheira.

-Não ria dele... Inu-kun... – ela sorriu pouco antes de unir nossos lábios.

-E por que eu não riria?

-Por que se fizer isso eu nunca mais olho nessa sua carinha fofa... – ela sorriu enquanto eu a imprensava contra a parede.

-Então feche os olhos... – sorri acariciando-lhe a face rosada.

-Eu vou ir pra casa... ta? – ela avisou enlaçando meu pescoço.

-Não... você vai ficar... – murmurei colando nossos lábios sedentos.

-Não vou ficar... – ela murmurou de volta abrindo um sorriso.

-Vai sim... – sorri maliciosamente prendendo suas pernas ao redor de minha cintura – Afinal de contas, está mais do que na hora da nossa conversinha...

-Podemos conversar amanhã...

-Não... tem que ser hoje... – beijei-lhe os lábios começando a caminhar em direção do quarto.

-Já que você insiste... Não vejo por que não...

-Ótimo... – sorri largando-lhe sobre a cama antes de arrancar-lhe outro beijo ardente de desejo. Levantei lentamente da cama indo até a porta aberta – Daqui a diante a câmera está proibida de entrar! – exclamei com um sorriso malicioso.

-CORTAAAAAAA!

**OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO**

"_**-OWA** (1), Irmãozinho!" _

Não reparem nessa expressão de "Olá" não... uahauhuahuah... Muitas vezes aqui em casa eu uso esse tipo de "palavra" que eu mesma invento sei lá de onde... uhauhahuahuahau... Não adianta procurar em dicionários... u.u Esse "Olá" é exclusivamente criado por meu cérebro... uuahuahuhauha!

"_-Não sei como eles **também** (2) vão ser os "padrinhos", mas não é isso!"_

Aqui é o seguinte... Pra quem não sabe nos casamentos Xintoístas no Japão (que seria o caso do Sesshy e da Rin), só são permitidos que o noivo escolha **um** melhor amigo ou no máximo **um** casal para que sejam "padrinhos"... Mas eu TIVE que colocar o Miroku e a Sango também eram, pq se não ia ter muito ciúme, néh? XD uauhahaahuuahuh!

Bejuxxx! E até o próximo capítulo! XD


	6. Capítulo 5 – O verdadeiro começo

Blá, blá, blá! Inu-Yasha, chega de falar! Auhuasuahs! Genti, novidade! Pra história não ser concentrada só no Inu... **EU SOU A NOVA NARRADORA! **YUPI! Fui promovida! Fui promovida! Auhauhauhau! De escritora sem participação alguma eu virei narradora tbm! Q EMOIÇÃO! Uauhauhauhuha! Ok, ok! Vamos as **REVIEWS**!

**ReizytáH Yakut: **Calma! o.O o Inu naum tem culpa da câmera não entrar! Foi meu cérebro maléfico o responsável por issooo! Uahudhiahuhs! Oh! Não mate um dos meus protagonistassssssss! Uahuahuahuha! PRONTINHOOOO! Já fiz esse capítulo! Uahauhauhauh! Não se preocupe! Ausuhauhsuhuahushuahhsuah! XD Bjuxxxx!

**sakura-chan: **Óh! NÃO! Não vou deixar tão calmo assim! Paciência! Paciência! Muitas loucuras vão ocorrer! Só ainda não sei direito como escreve-las... u.u Não estou conseguindo inspiração... Duas ou três (não lembro) loucuras já estão mais do que confirmadas nessa história! Uahuaha! Mas não se preocupe! Eu vou continuar a escrever Asagi Sakura! Nem que demore 30 anos pra eu terminar! Asuahushuahushuha! o.O Ah! Sobre o hentai... hum... não sei se vai ter... u.u não sou muito boa nisso... Affffff... É a vida! Veremos o q meu cérebro mantém escondido (Pra isso preciso de um psicólogo... XD)... uhauhuauha! Oh! Bela pergunta! Sim! Sim! Kouga vai aparecer e muito! Já a Kikyou eu não sei se vai entrar muito na história... u.u Nos capítulos que escrevi, acho que ela aparece duas ou três vezes... não tenho certeza... uahuhauhauha! Bjuxxxx!

**mk-chan160**Ooooouuuu! A resposta para sua pergunta é... FILME! **Asagi Sakura é um filme em que foi utilizado o nome real dos atores...** XD É q ia dar uma baita confusão mudar os nomes deles... uahauhauhauauauh! Agora a confusão vai se dissolver! A história trata, na verdade, da vida dos atores enquanto eles fazem o filme nomeado Asagi Sakura... Simples, não? uhuahuhauah! A história realmente começa de um modo muito confuso, mas agora tudo entra nos eixos! XD uahauhuahha! AH! Que bom que estou evoluindo no modo de escrever! Fiquei mto feliz em saber issooo! Bigadu pela sinceridade! XD Bjuxxxx!

**Nathália: **Bah... q pena q seu pai não deixa... T.T Isso é mto chato! Meu pai e minha mãe dizem q é coisa de cria e num sei o q, mas eu não to nem aí! O PC é meu, a vida é minha! Uahuahuauha! Podem me chamar de criança ou do que quiserem! EU AMO ANIMEEEEE! Uahuahuaha! Deve ser bem complicado pra vc... T.T OH! Acho que você acertou em cheio! Asagi Sakura é um filmeeee! Bah! Mas a história fica bem mais legal daqui por diante! Você vai ver! XD Bjuxxx!

**Ah! Adivinhem! Adivinhem!** Nossos queridos personagens vão fazer uma visitinha a outro país! (olhinhos brilhando) OH! Vai ser tão emocionante! Tantas brigas antes disso! Tudo tão fofo! Eu não consigo conter minha felicidade! XD Asagi Sakura está dando muito, muito, muito certo! Espero que curtam a VERDADEIRA história que está começandoooo!

Bom... Estão prontos para entrar em uma nova história? Em um novo mundo mais real do que os anteriores? Preparados para o verdadeiro começo do nosso "conto de fadas"?

**OK! VAMOS LÁ!**

Ah! Desculpem por toda a enrolação até agora! Hehehe! Foi pura mudança de planos! Não era pra ser assim... mas acabou sendo! Uahuahuah! Desculpem outra vez! XD

**Ps: **Podem me matar agora! Iwhohiohoiqhiohw

**No capítulo anterior...**

_-Eu vou ir pra casa... ta? – ela avisou enlaçando meu pescoço._

_-Não... você vai ficar... – murmurei colando nossos lábios sedentos._

_-Não vou ficar... – ela murmurou de volta abrindo um sorriso._

_-Vai sim... – sorri maliciosamente prendendo suas pernas ao redor de minha cintura – Afinal de contas, está mais do que na hora da nossa conversinha..._

_-Podemos conversar amanhã..._

_-Não... tem que ser hoje... – beijei-lhe os lábios começando a caminhar em direção do quarto._

_-Já que você insiste... Não vejo por que não..._

_-Ótimo... – sorri largando-lhe sobre a cama antes de arrancar-lhe outro beijo ardente de desejo. Levantei lentamente da cama indo até a porta aberta – Daqui a diante a câmera está proibida de entrar! – exclamei com um sorriso malicioso._

_-CORTAAAAAAA!_

**Capítulo 5 – O verdadeiro começo...**

-Ah! Inu-Yasha! É a vigésima vez que você estraga essa cena!

-Fazer o que, Kagome? Eu não me canso de repeti-la!

-Sorte sua que a Kikyou não veio gravar hoje... – a jovem sorri descendo da cama – ela ia ficar uma fera!

-Pois que fique! – o rebelde rapaz exclamou indo pegar um pouco de água com a assistente.

-Brigaram outra vez?

-BAH! Ela insiste em dizer que você está roubando o lugar dela no meu coração!

-Bobagem! – a jovem mulher virou-se de costas para o companheiro tentando esconder o rubor da face.

-Assim não dá, Inu-Yasha! Chega dessas suas intromissões! – o diretor se movera na direção do rapaz – Ou trabalha direito, ou acabamos com esse filme!

-O que? Mas ele é uma de suas grandes produções românticas! – o rebelde exaltou-se preocupadamente.

-Faça as coisas direito, Inu-Yasha, ou está tudo acabado! – o velho e baixinho diretor ordenando que guardassem os materiais de trabalho – Encerramos por hoje! – ele exclamou retirando-se do local de filmagem.

-Ele não vai acabar mesmo com o filme, vai? – o rapaz indagou repousando suas mãos nos ombros da companheira – Quero dizer... Ele...!

-Você sabe que ele pode muito bem desistir de tudo, Inu-Yasha. Acho melhor levarmos o filme mais a sério. – a garota respondeu-lhe com um amigável sorriso.

-Vamos repassar as falas juntos? Eu não consigo direito sozinho.

-Se você não ficar brincando eu repasso com você. Ouviu? Sem brincadeiras sem-graça!

-Certo... – ele sorriu levemente dando um breve toque no nariz da jovem que não deixa de ruborizar – Que tal ir lá pra casa?

-Pode ser... – ela respondeu encabulada.

-Vamos! – ele sorriu enlaçando a mão da jovem ruborizada Ah... como esse filme os acostumou a agir assim...

Os dois jovens atores seguiram de mãos dadas até entrarem no carro do rapaz, notando, então, o que havia acontecido. O rapaz tentou disfarçar o rubor da face ao adentrar o carro falhando desastrosamente. A jovem mulher, por sua vez, se encontrava em uma mesma situação. Pararam em um sinal... O rapaz desviou o olhar para a moça ao lado aumentando o constrangimento ao notar a roupa que ela estava. Ela nota o olhar ruborizando mais ao lembrar que só estava com a camiseta que o rapaz teria lhe emprestado no filme. O carro tornou a andar e logo eles chegaram ao seu destino.

-Entre... – ele murmurou ao abrir a porta.

-Obrigada... – ela sorriu levemente.

-Acho melhor eu ver algo para você vestir... – ele sorriu levemente logo adentrando uma das portas.

-Ta... – ela sussurrou mantendo-se parada no mesmo lugar.

-Aqui está, Kagome! – ele adentrou a sala sorrindo, após alguns minutos – Talvez você precise dobrar a barra da calça... Folgada ela não vai ficar já que você pode regula-la na cintura. A camiseta pode ficar um pouco grande, mas...!

-Tudo bem... – a jovem o interrompeu sorrindo alegremente – Obrigada, Inu-Yasha...

-Bom... de nada... Ali é meu quarto. – ele apontou para a porta a suas costas – Pode se mudar ali e se precisar o banheiro também é lá.

-OH! Uma suíte! – ela aumentou o sorriso apertando as roupas do rapaz contra o peito.

-Sim... Seu quarto não é assim?

-Não... Moro com minha mãe em um templo antigo... Lá não tem essas coisas chiques!

-Mas não por falta de dinheiro... Está pra nascer uma atriz mais bonita que você!

-Ahn? – a jovem enrubesceu rapidamente – O-obrigada!

-Verdade, Kagome... – ele sorriu levemente – Vá se mudar agora, vá!

-Sim... – a jovem corre até o quarto se "trancando" lá – Bobo... assim me deixa sem-jeito! – ela murmurou escorregando pela porta tentando inutilmente acalmar o coração.

O quarto do rapaz era muito bem organizado. A cama no canto, o extenso guarda-roupa no outro, um sofá pequeno, um cabide e o criado mudo. A decoração combinava totalmente com os móveis. Tudo em seu lugar...

-Perfeito... – a jovem comentou após ter se mudado – Aposto como tem dedo de mulher nisso tudo! – ela exclamou enquanto dobrava a camiseta que vestia antes.

-Tem sim... – a jovem estremeceu ao sentir o rapaz repousar as mãos em sua cintura – Tenho uma decoradora particular...

-Ah... – ela murmurou encabulada.

-Mas não precisa ter ciúme dela...

-Não estou com ciúme! – ela se defendeu repousando as mãos sobre as do rapaz com intuito de retira-las dali, mas perdeu os movimentos ao sentir os quentes lábios do rapaz repousarem em seu pescoço – O que... está fazendo? – ela indagou corando ao notar seu tom fraco e falhado.

-Entrando no clima do filme... – ele murmurou apertando-lhe o corpo contra o seu.

-Pare com isso... – ela murmurou com a voz rouca – Ou vou embora!

-Desculpe... – ele soltou a jovem no mesmo instante – Mas não vá... – ele sussurrou-lhe aos ouvidos.

-N-não vou... - ela sorriu e enlaçou-lhe a mão – Só se comporte!

-Certo... – ele sorriu vendo a jovem encarar-lhe docemente – Vamos comer algo antes de começar a ensaiar?

-Vamos! – ela aumentou o sorriso sendo guiada pelo rapaz.

Ambos fizeram um reforçado lanche enquanto conversavam sobre os mais diversos assuntos. Em seguida o rapaz a guiou para o andar superior do apartamento onde pôde ver um lugar amplo e quase vazio. Provavelmente era ali que ele ensaiava... Havia ali apenas um sofá e uma pequena geladeira.

-Costumo ensaiar aqui... é bem espaçoso.

-É sim... – a jovem sorriu pouco antes de sentir o jovem abraçar-lhe pelas costas.

-E então... por onde vamos começar?

-V-você decide... – ela murmurou sentindo a respiração quente do rapaz chocar-se contra seu pescoço.

-Que tal depois daquela gostosa noite de sono, hãn?

-Desde que eu não tenha que ficar nua de verdade... – a mulher sorriu com sarcasmo.

-Ah... era justo o que eu queria! – ele resmungou colocando os lábios sobre a bochecha da jovem.

-Pois vai ficar só querendo... – ela murmurou sedutoramente quase que inconscientemente.

-Tudo bem então... – ele sorriu soltando a jovem e indo até o sofá, o abrindo. Sim... era um sofá-cama – Venha! – ele estendeu-lhe a mão, a qual a jovem segurou subindo na cama improvisada.

-Ok... – ela suspirou deitando-se ao lado do rapaz, dando-lhe as costas.

-Hum... – ele abraçou-lhe depositando a face ao lado da sua – Vamos começar?

-Eu acordo e fico desesperada pra ir embora. Estou certa?

-Correta! Vamos lá!

-Ok! – ela respirou fundo fechando os olhos. Ela soltou um suspiro demorado virando-se na direção do rapaz – Inu...? – ela piscou algumas vezes acariciando-lhe a face e soltando um sorriso em seguida. Ela retirou o braço do rapaz de sua cintura levantando-se lentamente da cama – Droga! – a jovem fingiu começar a procurar por suas roupas intimas que provavelmente estariam espalhadas pelo chão do quarto.

-Kagome...? – ele murmurou vendo a jovem repousar uma das mãos em uma porta imaginária.

-Ah... te acordei! Desculpe! Eu...!

-Aonde vai? – ele elevou-se da cama indo até a jovem a abraçando pela cintura – Pensei que fosse ficar aqui comigo...

-Mas é que... Eu... Eu... – ela mordeu os lábios, os olhos marejados – Preciso ir... meu... irmão... e...

-Kagome... Olhe pra mim... – o jovem segurou a face da moça entre as mãos – Relaxe um pouco... Eu sei que desde ontem você está tensa e triste... Precisa se despreocupar um pouco!

-Mas, Inu-Yasha! É muito difícil! Será que não entende? Eu...!

-Calma... Você não pode fazer mais nada agora... Vão crema-lo e quando essa hora chegar nós estaremos lá, ok? – ele indagou-lhe e ela acenou positivamente com a cabeça. Ele sorriu levemente apertando-lhe fortemente contra o peito aquecido – Agora se alimente direito e relaxe ao menos um segundo!

-Obrigada por tudo, Inu-Yasha... – ela murmurou enlaçando os braços ao redor do corpo do jovem.

-Não precisa agradecer afinal de contas, eu te amo, não amo?

-Não sei... – ela sorriu inocentemente.

-Ainda duvida?

-Não... – ela riu encarando-lhe a face carinhosamente.

-Eu acho que você devia parar de desconfiar do Inu-Yasha, ele te ama...

-Não sei Kagura... Algo me diz que ele é algo mais do que amigo da Kagome...

-Ah... deve ser por causa do filme... Antes eles não gostavam nem um pouco um do outro. Agora com esse filme eles começaram a conviver e começaram a gostar um pouco um do outro... Mas não acho que passe de uma amizade...

-Não sei Kagura... Ainda não consigo confiar inteiramente nele... É como se algo me dissesse que ele está me traindo com a Kagome, entende?

-Olha, você tem a chave da casa dele, não tem?

-Tenho.

-Então por que você não vai de surpresa na casa dele agora? Assim vê se ele está ou não te traindo?

-Por que agora?

-Por que eu vi a Kagome e ele indo para o apartamento dele.

-O que...?

-Ela está lá agora! É uma boa oportunidade para você saber se está rolando algo entre eles.

-Hum... certo. Vou lá agora mesmo! – a jovem atriz Kikyou levantou-se saindo do café que estava com a amiga, seguindo para o apartamento do namorado.

Ela adentrou o prédio logo alcançando a porta do apartamento, a qual abriu lentamente pondo-se para dentro. Ela pode ouvir a voz do namorado vir do andar superior, seguindo para lá em seguida. Lentamente pôs-se a espiar pela fresta da porta entreaberta. Apurou a audição fitando os dois atores lá dentro.

-Kagome... Olhe pra mim... – ela viu o namorado segurar a face da companheira entre as mãos – Relaxe um pouco... Eu sei que desde ontem você está tensa e triste... Precisa se despreocupar um pouco!

Kikyou sentiu o coração se apertar ao ver tais cenas.

_-Mas, Inu-Yasha! É muito difícil! Será que não entende? Eu...!_

_-Calma... Você não pode fazer mais nada agora... Vão crema-lo e quando essa hora chegar nós estaremos lá, ok? – Kikyou viu a outra acenar positivamente com a cabeça. O namorado dela sorriu levemente apertando a outra fortemente contra o peito – Agora se alimente direito e relaxe ao menos um segundo!_

_-Obrigada por tudo, Inu-Yasha... – a "rival" murmurou enlaçando os braços ao redor do corpo do rapaz que a acompanhava._

Kikyou sentiu-se encher de raiva e ciúme.

_-Não precisa agradecer afinal de contas, eu te amo, não amo?_

A jovem de longuíssimas madeixas sentiu os orbes ficarem marejados. Ela mordeu os lábios tentando evitar ruídos. Não queria ser descoberta pelos dois amantes.

_-Não sei... – a odiada Kagome sorriu inocentemente._

_-Ainda duvida?_

_-Não... – a "rival" riu encarando a face do rapaz a sua frente carinhosamente._

Kikyou afastou-se da porta descendo as escadas e saindo da casa do "namorado". Sentia-se traída, humilhada, enojada. Sentia raiva do "namorado" e ainda mais raiva da garota metida que o acompanhava. As lágrimas cortavam-lhe a face com rapidez, mais rapidez do que ela mesma corria em direção do café que deixara a amiga. Queria poder contar ao menos com Kagura agora.

Inu-Yasha sorriu verdadeiramente para a garota tão bela a sua frente. Respirou fundo esquecendo-se do filme e abraçando a jovem com carinho. Ela o tentava... sim... Realmente Kikyou tinha motivos para ficar com ciúmes... A jovem piscou algumas vezes repousando as mãos na cintura do rapaz tentando afastar-lhe. Logo ela pode notar os olhos dele fitando os seus gentilmente. Entreabriu os lábios para protestar contra as atitudes do rapaz, mas foi impedida pelos lábios quentes dele que pressionavam os seus. Os orbes da jovem arregalaram-se imediatamente. Uma das mãos dele escorregou para sua nuca que foi levemente massageada. A jovem, com o coração disparado, foi se rendendo aos poucos, retribuindo, assim, aquele beijo tão provocante que o jovem iniciara. Os lábios que moviam-se em sincronia se afastaram ao som musical eclodir no quarto.

-Droga! – a jovem empurrou o rapaz correndo até a bolsa que havia colocado no chão ao lado da porta. Abriu a bolsa e pegou o aparelho celular – Oi, amor! Tudo bem?

-Hump... – Inu-Yasha murmurou sentando-se na "cama".

_-Oi, K-chan! Onde você está?_

-Eu... – ela desviou o olhar para o rapaz ao lado corando levemente – Na casa do Inu-Yasha... estávamos repassando algumas cenas...

-Ah... Sei...

-Deixe de ser ciumento, Kouga! – ela ordenou sabendo da rivalidade dos dois rapazes.

-Você sabe que eu não gosto desse cara!

-Eu sei, amor, mas... Não fique com ciúmes... – ela murmurou pensando seriamente se ele não devia sentir ciúmes, afinal, Inu-Yasha a beijara e ela retribuíra!

-Aconteceu alguma coisa?

-Que?

-Sua voz está estranha...

-Ah! Não... não aconteceu nada! – ela deu um riso seguido de um suspiro – Me ligou pra que?

-Queria jantar com você, mas acho que você está ocupada agora...

-Ah... eu já jantei...

-Com esse idiota?

-Kouga! – ela exclamou pensando ainda mais seriamente se seu namorado não estava desconfiando dela e de Inu-Yasha – Nós dois saímos da gravação e viemos pro apartamento dele. A gente comeu e foi ensaiar... Então você me ligou...

-Desculpe... mas... Você sabe... ele já me roubou uma garota antes...

-Sou toda sua, não se preocupe...

-Cah! – o rapaz ao lado exclamou fazendo Kagome corar violentamente.

-Certo... Posso te buscar?

-Pode... afinal de contas, é só atravessar o corredor, não?

-É sim, K-chan... Estou indo aí! Beijos.

-Beijos, Kouga.

-Até.

-Até... – Kagome desligou o aparelho guardando-o na bolsa.

-Aquele imbecil vai vir aqui?

-Meu namorado, Inu-Yasha. É Kouga, não imbecil. E sim, ele está vindo. – ela respirou fundo colocando a bolsa no braço.

-Kagome...

-Escuta, Inu-Yasha... – a jovem encarou o rapaz pela primeira vez depois do ocorrido – Não espelhe o que aconteceu aqui... ok? – ela indagou seriamente.

-Só por que você retribuiu meu beijo? – ele a encarou levantando da "cama".

-Inu-Yasha... Por favor... – ela continuou a implorar-lhe.

-Vou ver o que posso fazer... – ele respondeu enlaçando a garota em um abraço apertado impedindo-a de se afastar.

-Você NÃO irá contar a ninguém! Não é? – ela exclamou encarando-lhe os orbes. Ele sorriu beijando-lhe os lábios com carinho.

-Não conto... Prometo... – ele sorriu soltando-lhe e acariciando-lhe a face.

-Obrigada... – ela deu um meio sorriso suspirando.

A campainha soa no andar de baixo e os dois seguem até lá abrindo a porta. Kouga se encontrava lá e não parecia nem um pouco animado de ver a namorada ali.

-Kouga! – a garota exclamou sendo arrastada para fora pelo namorado.

-Espero que não tenha encostado um dedo nela! – o rapaz retrucou abrindo a porta do próprio apartamento.

-Em nem meio fio de cabelo. – Inu-Yasha respondeu para o alívio da corada Kagome.

-Até amanhã, Inu-Yasha! – ela sorriu e foi "empurrada", em seguida, para o apartamento do namorado.

-Até logo... K-chan... – ele murmurou à porta fechada a sua frente entrando em seu próprio apartamento – Minha K-chan... – ele resmungou suspirando.

Caminhou lentamente até seu quarto olhando a hora no celular... Onze horas... Soltou outro suspiro enquanto se atirava sobre o colchão macio da cama. Seus olhos violetas percorreram o teto da casa enquanto a imagem da jovem não saía de sua mente... Tocou levemente os lábios com a ponta dos dedos... Como desejava imensamente aquela garota!

Percorreu o quarto com o olhar fitando intensamente uma peça de roupa caída no chão do quarto. Levantou-se indo até ela pegando-a nas mãos... A camiseta que Kagome usara... Ele sorriu respirando fundo para poder sentir o aroma adocicado da jovem atriz. Aumentou o sorriso ao cheiro feminino inundar-lhe as narinas... Atirou-se de costas na cama apagando o sorriso.

-Merda... – murmurou pegando o telefone celular e discando alguns números.

_-Fala ignorância._

-Irmãozinho, tem noção de onde foram comprados os colchões de ar?

_-Por que quer saber?_

-Por que acabei de explodir o da minha cama...

-Sango... o que acha de fazermos algo diferente?

-Por que nós dois?

-Oras... Você uma garota tão bonita e delicada... Minha namorada querida!

-Miroku, sou sua namoradinha no filme, agora, na vida real não passo de sua amiga distante!

-Distante?

-Distante de você seu pervertido!

-Ahhh... desculpe-me Sangozinha! – o rapaz resmungou fitando a jovem ao seu lado – Você sabe que não consigo me controlar!

-Quando quer você se controla! E NUNCA MAIS me chame de Sangozinha! – a garota replicou dando-lhe um leve tapa na cabeça.

-Ahhhhhhhhhh... Mas vamos fazer algo legal? Que tal um passeio? Hum... Ou então uma janta!

-Não está muito cedo pra jantar? – a jovem indagou constatando que eram apenas seis e meia.

-Então façamos os dois! Podemos ir a um parque! E depois quando escurecer bastante te levo pra casa, você se arruma e eu te levo pra jantar! – ele respondeu animado.

-Por que tanta insistência em me levar pra sair? – ela indagou fitando o céu. Um leve rubor pintando-lhe as bochechas.

-Por que eu gosto de você. – ele sorriu gentilmente vendo a jovem lhe fitar espantada – De verdade.

-Miroku... – ela murmurou sorrindo levemente, mas logo se arrependendo e acertando-lhe um soco na cabeça – Esqueça! Eu NÃO vou sair com você seu tarado sem vergonha! – ela levantou-se furiosamente do café onde se encontrava com o rapaz, levando a bolsa junto e deixando o pervertido esbofeteado para traz – Esse Miroku... vou te contar! Não pode dar uma brecha que ele se aproveita! – ela murmurou lembrando do modo como o rapaz repousara o braço em seus ombros pouco antes de levar o primeiro tapa – Pervertido! – ela exclamou chamando a atenção de algumas pessoas.

Corada, Sango chamou a atenção de um dos táxis adentrando-o e dando seu endereço ao motorista. Suspirou fitando o céu azulado pela janela do carro em movimento. Piscou algumas vezes tentando fazer com que as lágrimas que beiravam seus orbes achocolatados não escorressem. Miroku era novamente o culpado... a iludia de tal forma somente para se aproveitar dela! Isso não era justo! Ela o amava! Sabia disso, embora negasse! E ele só a usava... isso a machucava! Machucava demais!

A garota pagou o taxista descendo do automóvel adentrando, em seguida, em seu prédio. Acionou o elevador, adentrou-o e foi até a porta de sua casa. Deixou a bolsa sobre o sofá se dirigindo rapidamente ao banheiro. Lavou a face se olhando no espelho por alguns minutos. Despiu-se após a banheira morna estar cheia o suficiente para que pudesse adentrar. Sentou-se calmamente suspirando... Era o que precisava agora... Um demorado banho...

Somente saiu da banheira depois que sentia-se enrugada e que as lágrimas haviam cessado. Moveu-se lentamente até o quarto, deixando um rastro de pingos pelo caminho feitos por seu longo cabelo castanho. Olhou para o relógio sobre o criado mudo... Oito e trinta, este marcava. Abriu as portas do guarda-roupa deixando a toalha deslizar até o chão. Olhou para as roupas sentindo-se entristecida. Nada que ela gostasse... Deixou um suspiro escapar dos lábios ao ouvir o celular tocar. Foi até a sala e tirou-o da bolsa atendendo-o ao chegar no quarto e se colocar na frente do guarda-roupa.

-Fala, Inu-Yasha.

_-Sango, quando for se mudar, por favor, feche a cortina, ok?_

-QUE?

_-Não grite! Estou te fazendo um favor ao avisar que dá pra ver você do meu prédio!_

-AHHHHH! – a jovem atriz correu até a janela fechando-a imediatamente – Obrigada, Inu-Yasha!

_-Só tente não gritar ao telefone que eu não sou surdo, ok?_

-Ah! Desculpe! – ela deu um meio sorriso – Obrigada mesmo!

_-De nada... Ou você acha que eu ia deixar verem minha priminha pelada pela janela, hãn?_

-Ta bom... Era só isso... priminho? – zombou ela sorrindo.

_-Sim... era só isso, sim..._

-Certo...

_-Só fique mais atenta, ok?_

-Certo...

_-Não deixe aquele pervertido te abalar tanto, ok?_

-O que...?

_-Tenho que desligar prima. Beijo!_

O telefone ficou mudo. Sango fechou os olhos atirando o celular sobre a cama acendendo a luz em seguida. Fitou o guarda-roupa. Sorriu e decidiu fazer uma pequena visita ao seu adorável consolador: o Shopping. Puxou uma saia de pregas preta e uma Baby Locke azul. Pegou um All Star cano longo e correu até a porta colocando o celular de volta na bolsa. Calçou o tênis, pegou a bolsa e pôs-se para fora do apartamento. Desceu até a garagem adentrando em seu Golf preto. Colocou o óculos escuro que permanecia no carro dando a partida em seguida.

Depois de horas dentro do Shopping, retornou para a casa repleta de sacolas. Roupas, calçados e assessórios... Largou as sacolas no chão do quarto estirando-se na cama. Fitou o teto por algum tempo... sentia-se triste ainda... Geralmente depois de uma visita ao shopping tudo voltava ao normal! Sussurrou alguns palavrões fitando o relógio... realmente ficara um bom tempo presa naquele engarrafamento... Sacou o celular.

_-Oi, Sango-chan! Como está?_

-Olá, Kagome-chan... Pode conversar agora?

_-Claro que posso! Onde você está? _

-Estou em casa... Mas não precisa vir aqui, sua casa é muito longe.

_-Ah! Sango! Eu estou aqui no Kouga! É um pulinho e eu estou aí, ok?_

-Obrigada, amiga...

_-De nada!_ – Sango escutou a amiga rir – _A gente já se vê!_

-Sim... Beijos.

_-Beijos, Sango-chan!_

O telefone emudece e Sango larga o celular sobre a cama. Estava cansada, eram onze horas, mas sabia que se o shopping não funcionara era por que precisava falar com alguém. E urgentemente... Não se demorou muito e a campainha já soava acordando-a de seus pensamentos. Levantou-se da cama atendendo a porta.

-Olá K-chan! – ela sorriu abraçando a amiga com carinho.

-Oi, Sango-chan... Agora me conta o que aconteceu pra você estar com essa carinha! – Kagome sorriu encarando a face da amiga – Foi o pervertido, não foi?

-Todo mundo está adivinhando, é?

-Todo mundo?

-Meu primo me ligou e disse, do nada, para que eu não deixasse o Miroku me abalar tanto! – a garota bufou sentando-se no sofá – Está tão na cara que eu gosto dele?

-Quer que eu diga a verdade, amiga? – a outra indagou encostando a porta.

-Claro!

-Está muito na cara... – ela deu um meio sorriso sentando-se ao lado da amiga.

-Ah... eu não sei mais o que fazer, K-chan! O Miroku me irrita! Parece que ele só me diz coisas bonitas pra aproveitar minha burrice, por acreditar, e passar a mão em mim! AHHHHHHHH! Eu sinto vontade de matar ele!

-É normal... – Kagome sorriu e Sango olhou-a com a sobrancelha elevada – Digo... é normal que queira mata-lo! Mas o Miroku não faz por mal! Ele diz o que sente e em seguida estraga tudo! Isso é uma característica marcante dele!

-Mas não deixa de me irritar... – a jovem suspira fitando a amiga – Mas... as coisas que ele diz... É tudo besteira, né?

-Com você eu acho que não... – a garota sorri com a surpresa da amiga – Sango, o Miroku gosta muito de você! Eu sei disso!

-Gosta nada!

-Com as outras garotas, ele fala o que vem na mente e faz um sorriso mais do que pervertido surgir. Com você não... Ele fala como se tivesse passado a noite inteira ensaiando para te dizer as palavras certas e os sorrisos dele pra você são sinceros! Mas... – a garota suspirou – Ele ainda não conseguiu deixar de ser pervertido...

-ARGH! Que ódio! Eu ainda me mato por gostar desse pervertido!

-Ao menos ele não é imbecil... – Kagome deixou escapar fitando o céu através da janela aberta.

-O Kouga é imbecil?

-Que...? – Kagome indagou encarando a amiga.

-Você disse que ao menos o Miroku não é imbecil... Imbecil como quem, se não é do Kouga que você está falando?

-Hum! – a jovem corou desviando o olhar para as mãos – D-de ninguém, oras! Só que... uma vez uma amiga minha namorava um cara muito imbecil... E... não durou muito, entende? – a jovem remendou sorrindo levemente.

-Mentira!

-Verdade, Sango-chan!

-Sua cara! É mentira!

-Hum...?

-Você fica vermelha quando mente! – Sango sorriu vendo a face da amiga aumentar o rubor – Fala a verdade! AHHHHHHH! Por acaso você está gostando de outro?

**CONTINUA...**


	7. Capítulo 6 Traições

Oláááá! Céus! Como eu demorei pra postar esse capítulo! O.O Sabem quem vcs devem culpar? Meus trabalhos e minhas provas! Ò.ó Se não fosse isso eu teria postado muito antessss! ù.ú ahuhuahuahuauhhua! Ah! Tenho uma novidade! Comecei a responder as REVIEWS, num blog que eu fiz especialmente para isso! O link pro blog ta no profile! Qualquer coisa me avisem, ok? Por hoje é só e... se divirtammmm! Auhuahuahuah! BJUXXXX! Capítulo 6 - Traições 

-O que? Não fale uma coisa dessas Sango-chan! – o rubor da face da jovem atriz aumentou.

-Kagome-chan! Está sim! Se não, não teria ficado tão vermelha!

-Não estou gostando de outro! – Kagome fitou a amiga constrangida – E se estivesse, quem seria?

-Ha ha! – Sango exclamou após uns momentos pensando em silêncio – O único imbecil que você conhece!

-Hãn?

-Meu primo, oras! Quem mais?

-O que? O idiota do Inu-Yasha?Nem morta! – a jovem replicou falhando ao tentar impedir com que rubor se apossasse de sua face.

-Ha ha ha! Viu! Acabou de dizer que ele é idiota!

-Estávamos falando de um imbecil!

-Imbecil e idiota é quase a mesma coisa! Em todo caso, meu primo é os dois... – a jovem afirmou fechando brevemente os olhos – Você está gostando dele?

-Não! Já disse! Ele... é... só meu amigo... – a garota falou fitando as mãos.

-Que foi? Ele te disse alguma coisa?

-Não... por que?

-É que você ficou aí olhando pras mãos toda enrolada! – Sango riu vendo a amiga desviar o olhar das mãos.

-Não... ele não disse nada...

-Ah, vai! Fala! Ele fez alguma coisa sim! Não fez?

-... – Kagome ficou um pouco em silêncio soltando um suspiro antes de começar – Fez... – ela afirmou sentindo o coração disparar.

-Fez? – Sango surpreendeu-se, afinal, não esperava uma resposta positiva. Pensou ter sido apenas impressão – O que ele fez?

-Ele... ele... – a jovem suspirou totalmente constrangida – Ele... me... beijou... – finalizou em um fio de voz.

-O... que...? – indagou Sango espantada.

-Ele me beijou, Sango! – Kagome respondeu fitando a amiga desesperadamente.

-Calma! Não fique assim!

-Se fosse só isso... – a jovem mordeu os lábios inferiores sentindo-se ainda mais culpada.

-Como?

-O pior não foi ele ter me beijado! O pior foi que eu retribuí, Sango! – a garota, agora, chorava em silêncio enquanto encarava a amiga.

-Shhhh! Não fica assim! – Sango abraçou a jovem – Desculpe... eu sou uma metida mesmo!

-Não, não, Sango! – a jovem sorriu levemente – Acho que... é melhor conversar com alguém sobre isso, pois...! – Kagome desviou o olhar para o chão – Eu... menti pra você...

-Como? – Sango se afastou um pouco da amiga.

-Eu... acho que... gosto dele... Muito... – Kagome sorriu levemente tornando a fitar a amiga – Tenho pena do Kouga... eu o traí...

-Aiê! – Sango exclamou tornando a abraçar a amiga – Eu aqui reclamando de probleminhas e você com esse problemão!

-Que é isso, Sango!

-O Miroku sempre foi tarado e gosta ao menos um pouquinho de mim. Grande coisa! – a jovem suspirou – Agora... você está dividida... não está?

-E como... – a garota sorriu secando algumas lágrimas.

-Afh... – Sango suspirou – Desculpa ficar te enchendo o saco...

-Ora! Eu a ajudo um pouquinho, você me ajuda um pouquinho... – Kagome sorriu fitando a face da amiga com carinho – Só não sei o que vou fazer...

-Deixa tudo rolar, Kagome... Com o tempo tudo se ajeita! – Sango sorriu segurando as mãos da amiga com firmeza – Eu vou fazer isso!

-Certo... – Kagome retribuiu o sorriso da amiga desviando o olhar pra janela – Isso se o seu primo me deixar em paz... – ela murmurou vendo-o abanar da sacada.

-Afh... – Sango suspirou – Ele é um problema...

-Se é... – as duas riram retribuindo o aceno para o rapaz.

ºoºoººoºoººoºoººoºoººoºoººoºoººoºoººoºoººoºoººoºoººoºoººoºoººoº

-Miroku? – Inu-Yasha indagou vendo o amigo parado ao lado da porta – O que veio fazer aqui a... meia noite?

-Conversar, ora! Tem tempo?

-Pra você não! – exclamou rindo da cara indignada do amigo – Capaz... entre. – ele finalizou estirando-se sobre o sofá após fitar Kagome e a prima irem na sacada.

-Eu preciso de ajuda. – o rapaz falou fechando a porta e sentando-se no sofá ao lado do que o amigo estava.

-Pois fale.

-É a Sango...

-Aproveita e dá um "Oizinho" pra ela! – Inu-Yasha riu abanando mais uma vez para as garotas.

-Elas não escutam, né?

-Não anta... Só vêem. – ele sorriu – O que tem a priminha?

-Promete que não me bate?

-To cansado demais pra isso... – o rapaz sorriu para a jovem de cabelos negros que cochichava com sua prima.

-Ao menos está me escutando?

-Claro, lerdeza!

-Ótimo! Eu... disse que gostava dela, de verdade... – ele silenciou.

-E daí?

-Estraguei tudo! ...De novo... Passei a mão nela... – o rapaz falou se encolhendo.

-Idiota! Assim nunca vai conquistar a confiança dela! Seja... hum... menos, muito menos tarado.

-Eu bem que tento! Mas... ela é tão gostosa...

-OU! Mede o palavreado se não eu te esmago! – o rapaz irritou-se atirando uma almofada no amigo.

-Ta! Desculpe, mas ela é muito atraente! E... eu a amo de verdade!

-Você É um idiota. – o outro rapaz afirmou rindo ao ver a prima manda-lo matar o amigo ao seu lado.

-Ela falou de mim, não falou? – Miroku indagou fitando Sango.

-Com certeza... – o rapaz sorriu olhando rapidamente pro amigo.

-Será que um dia ela vai me perdoar?

-Conhecendo a Sango... – o rapaz silenciou para o desespero do amigo – Nunca...

-AHHHHHHHHHH! O que eu vou fazer?

-Primeiro: parar de gritar na minha orelha. Segundo: se vira...

-Grande conselho...

-Obrigado.

-Idiota.

-Quer morrer ainda hoje?

-Ora!

-Então não diga besteiras! – Inu-Yasha se sentou no sofá encarando o amigo – Eu não sei o que fazer, ok? Ou você larga de ser esse mulherengo pervertido ou vai perde-la pra sempre!

-Não é pra tanto!

-É sim! – o rapaz de longas madeixas assentiu seriamente deixando o outro desesperado.

-Droga! – ele murmurou elevando-se e seguindo até a sacada – Sango! – ele exclamou vendo a jovem virar-se de costas – Olhe pra mim! Sangozinha!

-Já disse pra não me chamar de San...!

-Me perdoa? – ele a cortou sorrindo levemente – Por favor! Me perdoa?

-Hum... – Sango respirou fundo encarando o rapaz. Sua face permanecia séria – Por que eu deveria?

-Por que... eu quero mudar! Mas... eu preciso de sua ajuda! Eu preciso de você!

-Não pode ser a Koharu? Aposto que ela aceitaria em um piscar de olhos!

-Deixe-a, Miroku... – Inu-Yasha murmurou parando ao lado do amigo do modo como Kagome estava ao lado de Sango – Entre de uma vez.

-Sango! Só pode ser você! Só você! Eu te amo, Sango! Eu te amo! – o rapaz exclamou seriamente podendo notar os orbes arregalados da moça com quem falava. Inu-Yasha sorriu fitando a prima e a "amiga" – Sango! Me perdoa!

-... – Sango sorriu olhando para a amiga que sorria, tornando a fitar o rapaz – Já faz muito tempo que te perdoei... Muito...

-E agradeça a mim por isso! – Kagome exclamou aumentando o sorriso

-Obrigado, Senhorita Kagome! – o rapaz sorriu sinceramente – Sangozinha! Me espere aí mesmo! – o rapaz saiu correndo da sacada e em seguida do apartamento.

-Ei! Espere pervertido! – Inu-Yasha pegou a chave saindo do apartamento atrás do rapaz pervertido.

Alcançou o amigo no elevador seguindo junto com ele para a casa da prima. Adentraram o prédio ao lado seguindo rapidamente para o apartamento procurado. Tocaram a campainha e segundos depois a mais jovem das duas abriu a porta.

-Vai lá! Ela está te esperando! – Kagome sorriu apontando a sacada.

-Obrigado, Senhorita Kagome! Muito obrigado! – o rapaz adentrou a casa seguindo para o local indicado.

-Acha que vai dar tudo certo? – a garota indagou ao rapaz a sua frente.

-Vamos torcer... – ele sorriu pegando as mãos da jovem a puxando para fora do apartamento – Vamos deixa-los sozinhos... vem... – ele caminhou até o elevador puxando a garota junto.

-Ei! Aonde vai me levar?

-Pra minha casa! Ora! – o rapaz respondeu adentrando o elevador.

-Ei! Eu... Você... Você sabe que eu não posso ficar na sua casa! – ela protestou se pondo ao lado do rapaz.

-Por que não?

-Você sabe, idiota! O Kouga me mataria!

-Aquele imbecil... – Inu-Yasha respirou fundo.

-É... o imbecil do meu namorado...

-... – Inu-Yasha se calou. Apenas soltou um suspiro fitando a porta cinza à frente.

-Sinto muito... – a jovem murmurou com vergonha.

-Que? – ele indagou fitando a jovem.

-Sinto muito! – ela repetiu com veemência – Eu... bem que... gostaria de ficar lá com você... pra passar o tempo... Mas o Kouga é muito ciumento...

-Entendo... – ele deu um leve sorriso – Não se preocupe... minha K-chan...

-C-certo... – ela gaguejou sentindo-se enrubescer.

O rapaz fitou-a calado. Era bom saber que ela gostaria de estar com ele e melhor ainda ver seu nervosismo perante aquele "minha K-chan"... Ele sorriu enlaçando a mão da jovem com a sua... aumentou o sorriso ao sentir que a jovem aceitou aquele pequeno afeto enlaçando sua mão também. Seguiram calmamente até o apartamento do namorado a garota. A jovem tocou a campainha diversas vezes, mas ninguém atendeu.

-Onde ele pode ter isso há essa hora? – ela indagou sentando ao lado do amigo.

-Não sei, Kagome... Juro que não sei... – o rapaz murmurou abraçando a jovem com carinho.

-Ele podia ao menos avisar, não?

-Provavelmente ele pensou que você estaria dormindo, não?

-Éh... mas... ele sabia que eu estava na Sango e que provavelmente ficaríamos acordadas até tarde!

-Provavelmente, Kagome... Mas não era certo que ficariam acordadas.

-... – a jovem se calou abraçando o rapaz com mais intensidade ainda – Eu me preocupo com ele, entende?

-Claro que entendo, K-chan...

-Não sei se ele confia em mim...

-Se ele não confiasse estaria com você ainda?

-Acho que não... – a jovem sorriu soltando um suspiro em seguida.

-Não se preocupe tanto... Ele está bem... – o rapaz suspirou xingando-se mentalmente por ter tocado nos lábios daquela jovem, afinal, ela parecia amar muito o namorado que tinha.

-Obrigada, Inu-Yasha... Eu te adoro muito...

-Eu também, K-chan... Eu também...

-Você acha que... – ela se afastou um pouco do rapaz – eu devo ligar pra ele?

-Tente... – ele sorriu acariciando-lhe a face levemente, mas o suficiente para faze-la corar.

-Certo... – ela sorriu remexendo a bolsa em busca do celular. Pegou-o e discou os números – Ok! Aí já é demais! – a jovem exclamou atirando o telefone no chão.

-O que aconteceu?

-Está desligado ou fora da área de cobertura! – a jovem exclamou revoltada.

-Calma! – ele enlaçou os braços entorno dela, apertando-a contra si – Pode estar sem bateria! – tentou ele sorrindo.

-Muito improvável... Ele sempre coloca o celular carregar ligado.

-Pode ser que ele esqueceu o celular ou acabou a bateria no caminho!

-Esqueça a bateria! Ele tinha acabado te carrega-lo quando eu fui lá...

-Pode ser que...! – o rapaz silenciou – Desculpe... não consigo pensar em mais nada...

-Não se preocupe... – a jovem sorriu fitando o rapaz nos olhos – Já defendeu-o demais...

-Você que não deve se preocupar, ok? – ele indagou-a e ela assentiu levemente – Ele está bem... Está tudo bem... – ele a puxou para seu colo como se ela fosse um bebezinho – Relaxe um pouco...

-Certo... – ela murmurou fechando os olhos enquanto enlaçava-lhe a cintura com carinho.

O rapaz sorriu acariciando a face da jovem... Ela já dormia há algum tempo... Desvencilhou a bolsa do braço da garota elevando-se e seguindo para o segundo andar onde ambos teriam de dormir, já que a cama do rapaz estava... hum... digamos que impossibilitada de ser usada. Com certa dificuldade ele subiu as escadas, abriu a porta e depositou a jovem no sofá-cama que ainda não havia fechado. A jovem lentamente abriu os olhos vendo o rapaz sorrir e acariciar-lhe, ao menos mais uma vez, a face.

-Inu...?

-Shhh... Durma, Anjo...

-Aonde você vai?

-Vou descer.

-Fica aqui comigo? – ela indagou segurando-lhe a mão.

-Eu prometo que já volto... Agora descanse.

-Vou esperar você voltar. – ela sorriu vendo o rapaz suspirar.

-Certo... – ele beijou-lhe a face levemente seguindo para o primeiro andar. Trancou a porta, pegou a bolsa da jovem, o celular dela e seguiu de volta para o segundo andar. Passou a chave naquela porta também e sentou-se ao lado da jovem que, como falou, o esperava – Voltei, não voltei?

-Sim...

-Durma agora...

-E se você sair?

-Pegue essa chave. – ele colocou a chave nas mãos da jovem – Se ficar com ela não poderei sair daqui.

-Então eu fico com ela. – a garota sorriu fechando lentamente os orbes pesados.

-Durma bem, K-chan...

-Você também... Inu-kun... – ela resmungou soltando um suspiro.

Ele sorriu aconchegando-se ao lado da moça... Fechou os olhos, mas logo tornou a abri-los... Fitou a jovem ao seu lado... Tão bela... tão doce... tão impossível... Suspirou acariciando-lhe os cabelos longos com carinho... sorriu tornando a fechar os olhos... Dormiu...

Abriu os olhos sentindo algo quente e aconchegante envolver sua cintura... Era ela... O estava abraçando... tão gentil... tão amável... mas ainda tão impossível... Sorriu ao ouvi-la sussurrar seu nome... Estava sonhando com ele! Ahh! Ganhara o dia nesse momento! Enlaçou os braços entorno dela apertando-a possessivamente contra si. Ahhhh... fora possessivo demais...

-Inu...Yasha...? – a jovem de castanhos orbes murmurou fitando-lhe ainda sonolenta.

-Estou aqui, K-chan... – o rapaz sorriu acarinhando-lhe as madeixas.

-Obrigada... por ficar aqui... – ela sorriu suspirando em seguida.

-Você precisava de um amigo, eu estava aqui...

-Éh... – ela sorriu ainda mais sentando-se lentamente na cama improvisada.

-Quer comer alguma coisa?

-Aham... – ela assentiu elevando-se com a ajuda do rapaz.

-E a chave?

-Aqui... – ela murmurou estendendo-lhe a peça de metal que segurara consigo a noite toda.

-Vamos?

-Vamos.

ºoºoººoºoººoºoººoºoººoºoººoºoººoºoººoºoººoºoººoºoººoºoººoºoººoº

-Tudo bem, Sangozinha?

-Claro! Por que não estaria?

-Sei lá... – Miroku posicionou-se encostado no parapeito da sacada ao lado da jovem – Você... me perdoou mesmo, né? – ele indagou após um tempo em silêncio.

-Sim, Miroku... – a garota sorriu recostando a face no ombro do rapaz – Kagome-chan me ajudou... Nós sabemos muito bem que você não muda...

-Mas eu quero mudar... – ele afirmou passando o braço por cima dos ombros da jovem – Quero mudar! Por você!

-Por... mim...?

-Éh... O Inu-Yasha me disse que só mudando vou conseguir sua confiança.

-E eu acredito que ele tenha razão!

-Então! Eu quero mudar para que você confie em mim! Para que possamos ficar juntos! Entende?

-Aham... – a moça sorriu abraçando o rapaz com carinho – Eu quero muito ficar com você...

-E eu com você... – ele sorriu soltando um suspiro a abraçando forte – Eu te amo...

-Eu também te amo, Miroku... – a jovem corada falou abraçando o rapaz com mais força.

-Que tal entrarmos? – o jovem indagou após um tempo.

-Claro! – a garota sorridente enlaçou as mãos do rapaz puxando-o para dentro de casa – Vamos assistir algum filme?

-Se você quiser...

-Vamos! – ela puxou o rapaz para o sofá ligando o DVD e a tv. Tornou a sentar-se ao lado dele, abraçando-o – Te amo...

-Também te amo... – ele sorriu acariciando os cabelos castanhos da jovem.

Algumas horas depois o filme acabava e Miroku era o único acordado. Com cuidado levou a jovem até o quarto depositando-a sobre a cama e em seguida retornou a sala para desligar os aparelhos e trancar a porta. Retornou para o quarto deitando-se ao lado da jovem e a abraçando. Fora uma noite tranqüila para ambos... Estavam felizes...

Sango fora a primeira a acordar encontrando-se nos braços do rapaz. Sorriu acariciando-lhe a face gentilmente. Sorriu ainda mais vendo o rapaz abrir os orbes azulados. Ele retribuiu o sorriso beijando-lhe a face com carinho.

-Bom dia, Sango-chan...

-Bom dia, Miroku-san...

-Que tal tomarmos um café junto com a Kagome e com o seu priminho?

-Ótimo! – ela sorriu procurando pelo celular.

-Aqui... – Miroku sorriu estendendo-lhe o aparelho.

-Obrigada. – a garota sorriu discando os números da amiga energicamente.

_-Olá, Sango-chan!_

-Olá, Kagome-chan! Vamos tomar café? Eu você, o Miroku e o meu querido priminho?

_-Vocês têm noção da hora?_

-Bom... na verdade... não... – a jovem sorriu sem-graça.

_-Faltam quinze minutos para o meio-dia..._ – a outra informou rindo.

-Nossa! Que tal um almoço, então?

_-Pode ser... Mas o que?_

-Pizza! – Sango exclamou lambendo os lábios.

_-Acho que pode ser... Vamos sim!_ – a outra afirmou rindo.

-UEBA! Avisa meu primo idiota?

_-Sim... eu aviso seu primo idiota..._

-Beijo, amiga!

_-Beijo! _

-OBA! Vamos comer pizza! – ela sorriu para o rapaz ao seu lado.

-Então se arrume para irmos encontrar o remungão.

-Certooooo! – a garota pulou da cama fuçando nas sacolas que trouxera do shopping na noite passada.

Verificou cuidadosamente cada uma das sacolas... Todas roupas novas, nunca usadas... Mas ela já queria outras... Respirou fundo decidindo-se por uma calça de jeans preta e uma bata cor de rosa. Maquiou-se levemente enquanto Miroku a esperava. Se olhou no espelho, pegou uma bota, a bolsa e saiu correndo até a sala. Colocou o calçado e saiu ao lado de Miroku. Desceram e ficaram esperando um tempo até que puderam ver Inu-Yasha e Kagome rumarem até eles.

-K-chan! – Sango abanou para a amiga correndo até ela e a abraçando – Que roupa linda amiga!

-Ah... – a jovem sorriu sem-graça lembrando que Inu-Yasha lhe dera de presente aquela saia preta e a blusa cavada vermelha naquela mesma manhã.

-Gostou priminha? Eu quem dei... – o rapaz, por sua vez, sorriu orgulhoso.

-Esses fiapinhos aqui são tão bonitinhos e...! – a jovem parou de analisar a blusa da amiga fitando o primo surpresa – Você que deu pra ela?

-Éh...!

-A questão é que eu não fui pra casa ontem e não tinha roupa pra botar. Enquanto eu tomava banho, você sabe que eu demoro, o Inu-Yasha saiu e comprou isso... – a jovem explicou com a face um tanto rubra.

-Puxa! Não sabia que meu priminho tinha bom gosto... Que tal um passeio no Shopping comigo, Inu-Yasha?

-Ah, mas nem morto! – o rapaz se negou cruzando os braços – Vai com Miroku!

-Ah... Seu chatoooooo! – a jovem exclamou fazendo biquinho.

-Blá, blá, blá! Vamos comer ou não?

-Vamos sim, Inu-Yasha! Seja mais paciente! – a jovem, ainda rubra, falou sorrindo levemente.

-Certo... Vamos logo... – o rapaz de longas madeixas sorriu seguindo até o carro – Vamos logo seus molengas! – reclamou vendo que os companheiros permaneceram parados no lugar.

-Puxa... ele sorriu tão bonitinho... – a prima do rapaz dono do carro sussurrou para a amiga ao seu lado – Nunca o vi agindo dessa forma... O que fez com ele?

-Eu? – a jovem ainda mais ruborizada indagou seguindo até o carro – Nada... – ela não conteve um sorriso.

-Estou impressionada... – a outra sorriu seguindo ao lado de Miroku.

-Se quiser saber, eu também...

Os dois riram adentrando o carro enquanto o dono do mesmo reclamava da demora. Seguiram rapidamente até a pizzaria mais próxima, logo fazendo seus pedidos. Sentaram e esperaram...

-Ah! Eu amo domingo! – Sango exclamou rindo – Ah! Eu amo pizza!

-Ah! Você também ama Miroku, néh? – o rapaz pervertido indagou-a sorrindo levemente.

-Ah! Não sei! – a garota riu apertando as bochechas do "amigo".

-Ah... diz que ama, diz!

-Certo! Ah! Eu amo o Miroku! – a jovem riu ao sentir o rapaz lhe abraçar com carinho – Satisfeito?

-Muito!

-Mas eu não... – o reclamão falou respirando fundo – Por que raios eu tenho que ter um parente pervertido?

-Por que sua prima ama um pervertido. – Kagome sorriu divertida.

-E você, K-chan... – o rapaz mais jovem indagou sorrindo maliciosamente – Ama quem?

-Oras! Que pergunta, Inu-Yasha!

-Claro que sou eu, né? – ele insistiu com o mesmo sorriso pintando os lábios.

-Sim...

-Como? – os três indagaram surpresos.

-Te amo do mesmo jeito que amo a Sango e o Miroku... – a jovem explicou sorrindo.

-Ah, ta... Pensei que a Senhorita Kagome estivesse enlouquecendo!

-O que quis dizer com isso, Miroku?

-Nadinha... – o rapaz sorriu se encolhendo perto de Sango ao ver o olhar zangado do outro.

-Melhor fechar a matraca antes que eu te mate!

-Certo, certo rapazes! Chega de discussão! – Kagome exclamou servindo-se de um pouco de suco.

-Eu sei que você me ama... de outro jeito... – o rapaz sussurrou discretamente para a jovem ao seu lado, enquanto os outros dois mantinham uma leve troca de caricias.

-Sabe? – a jovem soltou um sorriso sarcástico tocando os lábios na borda do copo.

-Se não você não teria me beijado... – ele murmurou tocando o ombro da jovem.

-INU-YASHA! – a garota exclamou totalmente vermelha após quase ter se afogado com o suco.

-Mentira?

-Não, mas...! Pode, por favor, esquecer isso?

-Não me peça algo impossível... – ele respondeu sinceramente saciando a sede com um pouco do suco que servira para si.

-Qual é o papo secreto de vocês dois? – Miroku indagou a dupla curiosamente.

-Papo algum, Miroku... – o outro rapaz amargurado respondeu fitando o copo de suco em mãos.

-Inu-Yasha... – Kagome murmurou tocando o ombro do rapaz.

-Não se preocupe... – ele falou retirando a mão da jovem de perto de si.

A jovem fitou Sango sentindo-se culpada. A outra apenas elevou um pouco os ombros incerta. Kagome mordeu os lábios inferiores tentando pensar em outra coisa além de confortar o rapaz ao seu lado. Mantiveram-se em silêncio e foi desse mesmo modo que comeram as pizzas. O silêncio era incômodo a todos em especial para a jovem Kagome.

-Chegaaaaaa! – Sango exclamou batendo as mãos da mesa – Vocês podem, por favor, falar alguma coisa? Isso está me dando nos nervos!

-... – Kagome permaneceu em silêncio do mesmo modo como o rapaz ao seu lado. Sorriu levemente se levantando – Desculpem... eu... tenho que ir... – a jovem deu um leve abano virando-se de costas.

-K-chan! Aonde vai?

-Pra casa... Minha mãe pode estar preocupada... – informou tornando a abanar e seguiu caminho – Sinto muito... – murmurou ao sair da pizzaria.

-Argh! Inu-Yasha seu idiota! O que foi que você fez?

-Eu? Eu não fiz nada! – defendeu-se o rapaz elevando a face para encarar a prima.

-Então como explica a Kagome ter saído daqui assim?

-Assim como? – o rapaz indagou parecendo confuso.

-Seu idiota! Ficou aí olhando pra mesa que nem notou que a K-chan estava triste! Você é mesmo um imbecil!

-Triste...? – murmurou fitando a mesa outra vez – Por que?

-Oras! O que estavam falando? – Sango respirou fundo vendo que o primo não responderia – Puxa vida Inu-Yasha! Depois que você se calou aí todo emburrado a K-chan ficou o tempo todo tristonha! Como você é anta! O que disse pra ela?

-Se eu falar... a Kagome acaba comigo... – ele informou fitando a prima.

-Hum... – a jovem se calou pensando um tempo – Já sei o que foi... Você realmente é um problema, Inu-Yasha! Um problemão!

-Problema? Eu?

-Não percebe que ela está confusa quanto a tudo que aconteceu ontem?

-O que você sabe sobre ontem?

-O essencial pra saber que a culpa é toda sua! Inu-Yasha, ela tem um namorado! E eu sei, de certeza absoluta, que ela não o ama de verdade! Então vocês...! – a jovem se calou soltando um suspiro – Imprudentes! Vocês dois! Agora vocês dois idiotas ficam aí sofrendo! Ela está muito confusa, ok? Acho melhor darmos um tempo a ela, certo?

-Certo... – o rapaz murmurou se debruçando na mesa.

-A Kagome está grávida do Inu-Yasha?

-Miroku! – Sango riu encarando o rapaz ao seu lado – Não é pra tanto!

-Puxa... me assustei...

-Bobo! Acho que nem eles seriam tão idiotas a tal ponto! Mas a K-chan não ama mesmo o Kouga-kun... então ficou com os sentimentos todos confusos... Ela se sente culpada por trair o Kouga, mas... Ela não disse, mas eu sei que ela não se arrepende do que fez... Pode até se sentir culpada, mas ela gostou... – a jovem comentou suspirando – Agora ela deve estar mais confusa que antes... O que ela te disse?

-Que era pra eu esquecer...

-E você disse...?

-Que ela não me pedisse para fazer algo impossível...

-Aí está o problema! Ela estava tentando esquecer por causa do Kouga, mas então se deu por conta que também não poderia esquecer. Não, tendo você tão perto...

-Ela me quer longe?

-Não necessariamente... Pois ela gosta de você... Ela só precisa de um tempo... só isso...

-Quanto tempo? Não sei se agüento muito...

-Isso eu não faço nem idéia...

-Sou um idiota...

-Só agora que notou? – Sango indagou suspirando outra vez.

-Mas... eu não consigo esquecer... Eu a quero! Eu preciso dela!

-Você também precisa de um tempo... Você tem uma namorada, esqueceu?

-Não... – ele murmurou escondendo a face nos braços.

-Por que raios ainda não acabou com a Kikyou?

-Por que... eu não consigo, Miroku... – ele respirou fundo – E a Kagome? Por que raios não acabou com o Kouga? Ele a trai tão descaradamente!

-Ele... a trai? – Sango indagou estupefata.

-Ontem não foi a primeira vez... Ele a faz de gato e sapato e ela parece não notar! Já o vi com diversas garotas, mas como eu odiava a Kagome eu não estava nem aí! E... ontem quando saímos do seu apartamento, Sango, eu fui leva-la no apartamento dele e ele não estava. O celular estava desligado... – o rapaz socou a mesa indignado – Maldito... estava com outra depois de fazer ceninha de indignação por ela estar ensaiando comigo!

-Então... – Sango olhou enigmaticamente para o rapaz ao lado – Não foi impressão...

-Eu disse que era ele... – Miroku falou bebendo o resto do suco.

-Como? – Inu-Yasha indagou elevando a face.

-Há um tempo atrás Miroku e eu estávamos andando por aí e o vimos de mãos dadas com outra garota...

-Pensamos que havia sido impressão... – Miroku informou pensativo – Mas bem que quando nos viu aumentou o passo rapidinho, lembra?

-Aham...

-Maldito... – Inu-Yasha resmungou cerrando os dentes.

-Mas por um lado, você também traiu a Kikyou. – Miroku lembrou ainda pensativo.

-É diferente... Kikyou e eu estamos brigados.

-Mas não terminaram.

-Isso não faz diferença, Sango...

-O que não faz diferença?

-Como? – Inu-Yasha levantou a face vendo a "namorada" ali.

-Ah! Sim! Você está me traindo com a Kagome, não?

-Que? – o rapaz perguntou espantado.

-Eu vi vocês dois ontem... Pareciam bem mais que amigos...

-Viu o que?

-Não se faça de idiota, Inu-Yasha! Você até disse que a amava!

-Ah! Tonta! – Inu-Yasha gargalhou – Kagome e eu estávamos ensaiando... – ele tornou a gargalhar vendo a confusão na face da mulher.

-Ensaiando?

-Pro filme... Você devia estar careca de saber que é muito mais fácil de se decorar as falas atuando!

-Ahhh... – a mulher ruborizou sentando-se ao lado do rapaz – Mas... então... do que estavam falando?

-Nada importante... – o rapaz falou encarando a indignada Sango e dando uma leve piscadela.

-Então... eu... queria me desculpar por... ter desconfiado de você... Sinto muito...

-Isso não muda nada... – o rapaz começou recebendo o apoio de Sango. Era a hora.

-Não... muda?

-Seus sentimentos por mim não são mais recíprocos...

-Como? – a mulher indagou com os orbes já molhados.

-Você entendeu bem! Não me faça repetir!

-Mas...!

-Queria falar comigo, Kiky-chan?

-Como é? – o rapaz olhou com irritação para o recém chegado – Engraçado... eu pensei agora a pouco na possibilidade de acabar com sua raça de uma vez... mas não sabia que pouparia meu trabalho de te procurar, Kouga.

-Calma... não encostei na sua Kikyou, não!

-Ainda, você quis dizer... – o rapaz sorriu sarcástico – Já não basta tudo o que faz pra Kagome, não?

-Como?

-Todos nós aqui, menos a Kikyou estamos bem cientes de suas traições...

-Eu? Traindo a K-chan? Nunca!

-CAH! – o rapaz gargalhou – Não me faça rir, seu maldito! Tenho dois olhos bem abertos! E você não estava em casa ontem e com o celular desligado..

-Eu passei o tempo todo em casa!

-Peça pra Kagome, pra ter certeza... – Inu-Yasha pronunciou surpreendendo o acusado – Com licença... – ele se levantou saindo da pizzaria.

Adentrou no carro saindo em disparada até seu apartamento. Precisava falar urgentemente com Kagome antes que aquele "maldito Kouga" enchesse sua cabeça de coisas inexistentes. Sentou no sofá com o celular colado a orelha. Murmurou alguns palavrões ao ouvir que o celular estava ocupado. Atirou o celular contra o chão... Pegou a lista telefônica procurando por "Higurashi". Sentiu alívio ao ouvir que estava chamando.

_-Alô?_

-Senhora Higurashi... Aqui é o Inu-Yasha, a Kagome está?

_-Está sim, meu querido! Espere um pouco, ok?_

-Claro, Senhora Higurashi... – ele murmurou respirando fundo. O coração batia forte pela corrida até o apartamento.

**CONTINUA...**


	8. Capítulo 7 – O Inocente e O Culpado

Olá pessoal! Demorei, mas o cap ta pronto! O único problema é que o cap. 8 tá bem complicadinho de se fazer... u.u Talvez ele demore pra vir... Aff... u.u Fazer o que? Bom... é isso... As reviews estão no blog como sempre... XD hehehehe! Agora eu vou indo, pois tenho que me preparar pro jogo do Grêmio! XD auhuahuahha! Bjuxxxx!

**#No capítulo anterior...#**

Adentrou no carro saindo em disparada até seu apartamento. Precisava falar urgentemente com Kagome antes que aquele "maldito Kouga" enchesse sua cabeça de coisas inexistentes. Sentou no sofá com o celular colado a orelha. Murmurou alguns palavrões ao ouvir que o celular estava ocupado. Atirou o celular contra o chão... Pegou a lista telefônica procurando por "Higurashi". Sentiu alívio ao ouvir que estava chamando.

_-Alô?_

-Senhora Higurashi... Aqui é o Inu-Yasha, a Kagome está?

_-Está sim, meu querido! Espere um pouco, ok?_

-Claro, Senhora Higurashi... – ele murmurou respirando fundo. O coração batia forte pela corrida até o apartamento.

**Capítulo 7 – O Inocente e O Culpado...**

-Kouga... Não estou acusando você de nada! Só sei que você não estava em casa ontem e quando lhe liguei o celular estava desligado.

_-Eu tinha saído, querida... Mas... se o Inu-Yasha tentar enfiar mais porcaria na sua cabeça, não de bola! Ele está meio bêbado, entende?_

-Bêbado?

_-Éh! Eu o vi numa pizzaria com aqueles amigos dele... bêbado._

-Afh... Tudo bem Kouga.

_-Ele até me acusou de estar te traindo! Pede pra Kikyou!_

-O que você estava fazendo na pizzaria com a namorada do Inu-Yasha? – a jovem desconfiada indagou estreitando os olhos.

_-Bem... ela me mandou uma mensagem pedindo que eu a encontrasse lá urgentemente que ela precisava falar comigo... Então eu pensei que pudesse ser algo relacionado com o filme que vocês estão fazendo e fui lá..._

-Entendo...

_-Por favor, Kagome! Não dê ouvidos para aquele imbecil! Ok?_

-Tudo bem, Kouga...

_-Eu juro que não fiz nada do que ele me acusou, ou vai acusar!_

-Tudo bem, Kouga... Eu confio em você.

-Querida! Telefone!

-Já vou mãe! – a jovem respirou fundo – Kouga, vou ter que desligar.

_-Tudo bem... só não esqueça do que eu lhe disse, ok?_

-Certo, Kouga... Beijos.

_-Beijos._

-Mãe! Eu atendo aqui no quarto!

-Ok!

-Alô?

_-Kagome...!_

-Ah… é você…

_-Eu sinto muito por ter feito você lembrar do...! Eu...! Olha, eu não sei bem o que dizer sobre a pizzaria, mas...! Olha, depois que você saiu Sango me disse umas coisas e... nós juntamos algumas idéias um tanto que... ruins sobre o Kouga._

-Não me diga, eu sei! Ele está me traindo!

_-Ah..._ – o rapaz bufou ao telefone – _O que ele enfiou na sua cabeça, Kagome? Diga que você não acreditou! Me diga!_

-Eu confio no Kouga, Inu-Yasha.

_-Eu sei que é estranho, mas... Há um certo tempo atrás eu lhe odiava muito, então não ligava ao ver o Kouga entrar com outras no apartamento dele. E talvez não fosse o que eu pensava, mas... Minha certeza só aumentou ao Sango e Miroku afirmarem terem visto ele com outra de mãos dadas andando pela rua._

-Inu-Yasha... Pare com essas mentiras, não acha melhor descansar depois de ter bebido?

_-Como?_

-O Kouga me falou que você estava bêbado e é o que me está parecendo agora.

_-Você não acredita mesmo nisso, acredita?_

-Inu-Yasha... ele é meu namorado. Eu confio nele e sei que você é um mentiroso! Quer por favor se manter afastado de mim? – Kagome desligou o aparelho telefônico largando-o sobre a cama que permanecia sentada até o momento. Respirou fundo vendo sua mãe adentrar o quarto.

-Querida, eu não pude deixar de ouvir sua... discussão com seu amigo e... a questão principal é o seu namorado, Kouga... não é?

-É sim, mãe... O Inu-Yasha veio com uma história absurda que o Kouga estava me traindo e ainda disse que a Sango e o Miroku tinham visto ele com outra também! – exclamou Kagome indignada.

-Querida... eu... não acho que ele esteja errado.

-Como? – Kagome olhou assustada para a mãe – Acredita mesmo naquele mentiroso?

-Olhe, meu Anjo... Como você conheceu o Kouga mesmo?

-Eu... – a jovem parou alguns minutos lembrando-se – Foi em uma festa... ele estava com uma garota, mas... alguns dias depois ele me pediu em namoro dizendo que havia terminado o antigo namoro por minha causa... Por que ele me amava...

-E... como se chamava essa antiga namorada dele?

-Ayame.

-Uhm... – a mãe da jovem sentou-se ao lado da filha acariciando-lhe os cabelos – Não é a primeira vez que isso acontece, mas eu pensei que fosse melhor esconder isso de você para que não ficasse triste, mas... eu não quero que você fique de mal com o Inu-Yasha... ele é um rapaz muito adorável... quando quer.

-Do que está falando, mãe?

-O Kouga ligou ontem à noite. Já passava da meia noite e ele me parecia um tanto... alterado...

-Quer dizer... bêbado? – a jovem indagou franzindo o cenho.

-Sim... e sabe quem ele estava procurando?

-Ayame?

-Já faz muito tempo que vocês se conhecem e que namoram, então eu comecei a pensar seriamente sobre isso... Talvez Inu-Yasha não esteja tão errado quanto você pensa, meu Anjo.

-... – a jovem respirou fundo fechando os olhos com força – Eu sou tão idiota! – ela pegou o telefone e discou o número do celular do rapaz. Desligado ou fora da área de cobertura... Discou o número do apartamento dele. Ocupado... Ligou para Sango... chamou...

_-Hello Kagome-chan!_

-Sango-chan! Diga-me que o Inu-Yasha saiu daí bêbado!

_-Que? Você sabe que o Inu-Yasha não gosta muito de beber!_

-Eu sou tão idiota, Sango! – a jovem exclamou indignada consigo mesma.

_-O que aconteceu?_

-Falo outra hora, agora preciso ir! Obrigada e beijos! – Kagome desligou o telefone pegando a bolsa.

-O que vai fazer querida? – a mãe da jovem indagou vendo a filha descer as escadas rapidamente.

-A maior loucura da minha vida! – ela exclamou colocando o calçado e saindo correndo.

Parou para descansar um tempo depois... Havia corrido até a casa do rapaz, o que não era pouca coisa. Adentrou o prédio correndo até o elevador. Subiu fazendo diversas paradas por causa dos seus indesejáveis companheiros de elevador. Desceu somente no último andar, caminhando lentamente até a porta do apartamento do rapaz. Respirou fundo tocando a campainha. Não muito tempo depois pôde ver o rapaz abrir a porta.

-Pensei que tivesse me mandado ficar longe de você. – ele falou secamente.

-Sinto muito! – a jovem exclamou se pendurando no pescoço do rapaz encontrando os lábios dele no caminho.

Sim... dessa vez ela o beijara... O rapaz apesar de muito surpreso não resistiu perante aqueles lábios sedutores e retribuiu o afeto caloroso. Logo que se separaram, ele sentiu a jovem enlaçar-lhe em um abraço apertado. Estava confuso e ainda furioso com a garota. Ela não acreditara nele! Sentia-se bravo por isso, mas... ao mesmo tempo queria abraça-la! Queria conforta-la em seus braços!

-Eu devia ter acreditado em você! Sinto-me uma idiota! Uma... uma... tonta! Eu não queria ver que ele estava errado, pois... eu confiava nele! Mas como duvidar de você, da Sango, do Miroku e da minha mãe? – ela murmurou abraçando o rapaz cada vez mais forte. Sorriu levemente ao sentir os braços dele a apertarem fortemente – E... me parece que você está bem sóbrio... – ela comentou rindo após um tempo em silêncio.

-Eu estou sóbrio. – ele afirmou a apertando contra si com carinho.

-Me desculpa? – ela indagou enquanto acariciava-lhe a face levemente.

-... – o rapaz permanecia sério, o que fez a jovem baixar o olhar abalado – Desculpo sim... – ele sussurrou sorrindo levemente.

-Jura? – indagou a jovem sorridente tornando a encarar o rapaz com carinho.

-Juro... – ele sorriu segurando as mãos da jovem entre as suas – Não que você mereça, mas... – ele riu vendo a indignação da jovem – eu acho que não conseguiria viver se não a perdoasse...

-Obrigada... – ela sorriu tornando a abraçar o rapaz – Só me diga uma coisa.

-Fala.

-O que aconteceu com seus telefones?

-Ah! – ele riu abraçando a jovem mais forte – Meu celular eu quebrei atirando ele contra o chão.

-Cruzes!

-Quem mandou você estar com o celular ocupado? – ele sorriu ouvindo a jovem rir baixinho – E o telefone fixo eu deixei fora do gancho após falar com você.

-Não queria ser incomodado?

-Bingo!

-Éh... eu também faço isso... – a jovem sorriu repousando a face ao lado da do rapaz.

-Oi! Inu-Yasha! Viu o Kouga?

-Não, por que? – o rapaz respondeu para a ruiva não deixando Kagome encarar a jovem.

-Ele disse que era pra mim espera-lo na entrada do prédio, mas ele não estava lá! Então resolvi subir.

-Acho que ele não está em casa, Ayame. – o rapaz informou sentindo Kagome agarrar sua regata com força.

-Eu vou matar ele! É segunda vez que ele me deixa esperando para o encontro essa semana! – a jovem reclama parecendo furiosa.

-Oi, Ayame-chan! Desculpe o atraso!

-Que bonito! – Kagome se soltou dos braços de Inu-Yasha começando a aplaudir – Já vi que posso confiar muito em você, Kouga...

-Ka-kagome? – o rapaz assustou-se ao ver a "namorada" bem ali – O que faz aqui?

-Bela pergunta pra se fazer pra mim, não? – ela sorriu com sarcasmo – Mas já que você quer saber, eu vim visitar meu namorado Inu-Yasha. Se nos der licença... – a jovem virou-se puxando o rapaz mencionado, apartamento adentro.

-Kagome! Kagome! – o rapaz exclamou socando a porta.

-Vá embora, Kouga! Eu não quero mais falar com você!

-Não é o que está pensando!

-É sim o que estou pensando! Minha mãe estava certa! Melhor eu não brigar mais com o Inu-Yasha, já que ele é sincero comigo!

-Kagome...!

-Vá embora!

-Venha, Kagome... – Inu-Yasha sussurrou puxando a jovem para a cozinha.

-Ainda não sei como pude ser tão burra! Diga-me, Inu-Yasha! Diga-me onde foi que eu errei? Eu não dava amor suficiente? Eu beijo tão mal assim? Ou...?

-Shhh... fique calma... – o rapaz abraçou a rapariga com carinho – Você não fez nada de errado, você dava muito amor pra ele e você beija muito bem, o Kouga que é um cafajeste.

-Não sei por que tudo que é ruim sempre acontece comigo!

-Não é só com você... Todos passamos por desafios e por esse você passou com nota dez. E pare de chorar por ele! Não vale a pena!

-Não estou chorando por aquele idiota! Estou chorando por que eu sou uma burra! – exclamou a jovem abraçando o rapaz com força.

-Pare de chorar, pois você não é burra! Você só acreditava demais nele!

-Por isso sou burra! Por acreditar nele mesmo depois de você me falar todas aquelas coisas!

-Não se preocupe com isso... Agora está tudo bem... – ele sussurrou docemente acertando-lhe um leve ósculo nos cabelos sedosos.

-Inu-Yasha? – a jovem se pronunciou após um longo silêncio.

-Fala...

-Fica comigo?

-Fico...

-Pra sempre?

-Pra todo o sempre... – ele sorriu afastando-a de si – Isso é uma promessa.

-Não precisa prometer... – ela sorriu acariciando-lhe a face levemente.

-Mesmo assim... eu prometo... – ele afirmou segurando as mãos da jovem entre as suas ao menos mais uma vez.

-Ótimo... – ela aumentou o sorriso aproximando sua face da dele.

-Éh... Ótimo... – ele sussurrou já podendo sentir o sabor dos lábios da jovem antes mesmo de toca-los.

-OPS! – a garota exclamou correndo até a sala em busca do celular que tocava.

-Ops? – Inu-Yasha murmurou suspirando decepcionado fazendo, em seguida, o mesmo caminho da jovem.

-Ah... Sango-chan! É muito complicado de se explicar por telefone!

_-Então eu vou na sua casa agora mesmo!_

-Ta louca! Não faça isso!

_-Por que não K-chan?_

-Por que é perda de tempo!

_-Eu ainda não entendi essa história de meu primo bêbado! Quero saber o que está acontecendo A-G-O-R-A!_

-É perda de tempo ir lá pra casa por que eu não estou lá, Sango! – Kagome riu baixinho seguindo até a sacada.

_-Está aonde?_

-Me diga onde VOCÊ está! – a jovem exclamou sentindo ser envolvida pelos braços da única pessoa que permanecia ali além dela.

_-Em casa, ora! Onde mais?_

-Então... dá uma espiadinha na sacada! – a jovem tornou a rir ao ver não só Sango, mas também Miroku espiando pela janela.

_-Por que não disse que estava aí?_

-Por que eu gosto de enrolar! – a jovem tornou a rir.

_-Ok! Espertinha! Só mais uma coisa antes de desligar..._

-Fala.

_-Por que meu priminho está tão agarradinho em você, hein?_

-Sabe que eu não sei? – a jovem indagou desligando o telefone – Não demora, Sango-chan! – ela gritou acenando para o prédio à frente.

-OK! – a outra respondeu fechando a janela e pegando a bolsa.

-Eles não vão demorar...

-Não vão mesmo... – o rapaz sussurrou depositando os lábios na bochecha da jovem – Quero te pedir uma coisa.

-O que?

-Passa a noite comigo?

-Outra vez?

-Sim... E amanhã também?

-De novo?

-Aham... E depois de amanhã?

-Também? E depois de depois de amanhã de novo?

-Aham... E... que tal você se mudar pra cá?

-Inu-Yasha, você acha que minha mãe deixaria? – ela indagou sarcástica.

-Com certeza. – ele murmurou apertando-a mais contra si.

-Eu discordo...

-Posso ligar pra ela implorando se quiser... Mas você já pode fazer o que quiser, é maior de idade.

-Eu sei, mas... meu avô é muito conservador e minha mãe muito preocupada.

-Aonde você disse que dormiu essa noite?

-Por que?

-Aonde?

-... – a jovem respirou fundo – Aqui...

-Seu avô?

-Indiferente...

-E sua mãe?

-Sorriu...

-Eles confiam em mim... – ele sorriu puxando a jovem para dentro da casa – Então eu acho que não tem problema algum de você se mudar pra cá... Além do mais, você e Sango morariam mais perto... Não ia ser demais? Ao menos a conta do telefone ia baixar...

-Inu-Yasha... – a jovem riu abraçando o rapaz com carinho.

-Vem morar comigo? ...Ou melhor! Case-se comigo!

-Inu-Yasha! – a rapariga exclamou sentindo a pele esquentar.

-Ora! Ass...! – o rapaz foi interrompido pela campainha – Venha... – ele sorriu indo até a porta com a garota abraçada a si.

-OIE! – Sango exclamou vendo o primo e a amiga ali.

-Oi! – Kagome sorriu soltando o... companheiro e abraçando a amiga – Entrem logo! – ela exclamou dando uma olhada rápida no corredor.

-Agora me expliquem essa coisa direito! – Sango ordenou fechando a porta após Miroku passar por ela.

-Querem comer algo? Ou beber? – Kagome indagou-os indo à cozinha.

-Ei, mocinha! Você não está na sua casa, sabia? – Inu-Yasha indagou se levantando e seguindo a garota.

-Tem certeza? – ela olhou para trás sorrindo para ele.

-Já não tenho mais... – ele aumentou o sorriso que tinha no rosto.

-Ótimo... – a jovem abriu a geladeira pegando uma jarra de suco.

-Kagome-chan, só suco, ok?

-Tudo bem! Depois jantamos juntos!

-Aonde? – Miroku indagou aparecendo ao lado de Sango.

-Na minha nova casa... – a jovem informou sorrindo, fazendo com que Inu-Yasha sorrisse abertamente e fosse até ela.

-Nova casa? – foi à vez de Sango indagar surpresa – Que nova casa?

-Essa aqui... – ela falou colocando os copos vazios sobre a bancada.

-Definitivamente? – Inu-Yasha indagou segurando o queixo da jovem com carinho.

-Definitivamente... – o sorriso da face da jovem se multiplicou aos seus lábios se encontrarem com os do... namorado? Noivo?... quem sabe... "amigo"? Ela retribuiu o toque com a mesma intensidade e paixão que lhe era dado... Segurou a face do jovem em mãos se afastando um pouco.

-Quando busco suas coisas?

-Outra hora... Inu-kun... – ela sorriu levemente desviando a atenção para o suco que começara a servir.

-Ok... – ele sorriu desviando o olhar para a prima e para Miroku que permaneciam estupefatos – Que foi? Eu acabei de pedi-la em casamento! Não me olhem desse jeito!

-AHHHHHHHHH! – Sango deu um salto batendo palmas – E o que foi que ela disse?

-Hum... É verdade... o que você ia responder?

-Que não, néh! – ela exclamou com um sorriso maroto.

-Como? – o rapaz perguntou fitando a jovem ao seu lado.

-Que pergunta besta, Inu-Yasha! – ela sorriu deixando um leve ósculo sobre os lábios do rapaz – Olhe bem pra minha cara e veja se eu posso negar, seu tonto!

-UHU! – o rapaz abraçou a garota fazendo-a derramar um pouco do suco – Tenho que contar isso pra sua mãe!

-Tem sim... – ela sorriu dando-lhe uma piscadela – E explicar tudo direitinho... AHHHHHHHHH! – a garota gritou dando diversos tapas no... quase noivo.

-AIAIEEEE! – ele segurou as mãos da jovem encarando-a seriamente – O que está fazendo, sua demente?

-Seu cachorro! Sem-vergonha! Pediu-me em casamento, mas está namorando a Kikyou! – ela exclamou zangada.

-Ah... – ele sorriu levemente – Não é verdade... vamos contar a histórinha pra esses curiosos que no desenrolar dela você verá como não sou nem cachorro, nem sem-vergonha!

-Devo confiar?

-Tem motivos pra desconfiar?

-Eu...! – a jovem se calou sorrindo levemente – Não tenho, não...

-Ótimo... – ele sorriu servindo o suco aos outros dois – Vamos pra sala, é mais confortável e, Kagome, deixe que eu limpo essa sujeira depois.

-Eu já vou lá.

-Venha! – ele pegou a jovem pelo pulso afastando-a da bancada – Pegue isso e vá pra sala, agora! – ele falou apontando para o local.

-Ok... – a jovem falou dando as costas ao rapaz seguindo ao local indicado.

-Vai ser difícil morar com ele... – a prima do rapaz falou seguindo com a... quase prima.

-Vai sim... – as duas riram sendo seguidas por Miroku e pelo próprio Inu-Yasha.

-Ok! Podem começar! – ordenou Sango após todos terem se acomodado.

-Eu começo... – o rapaz falou tomando ar – Depois que você saiu, K-chan, a Sango colocou a culpa em mim por você ter ficado triste.

-E com razão!

-Sim, prima! – ele fitou a "quase noiva" ao seu lado – Começamos a conversar e não me lembro como veio o assunto do Kouga. Falamos da traição dele e a Sango... não! O Miroku falou que eu também traía a Kikyou. Logo após a Kikyou chegou e me acusou de traí-la com você. Falei que ontem, quando ela nos viu, estávamos somente ensaiando. O que não deixa de ser verdade... – ele respirou fundo – Daí ela me pediu desculpas, mas eu disse que não mudaria em nada, pois o que ela sentia por mim não era mais mútuo.

-Não foi bem assim...

-Eu sei, Sango! Mas eu to encurtando a história de ninar! – ele tornou a respirar fundo – Daí chegou o Kouga e eu afirmei que ele te traía e depois saí correndo pra casa. Então eu te liguei no celular e depois no telefone de casa.

-Então nós discutimos por que, segundos antes, o Kouga havia me ligado dizendo que você estava bêbado... E eu... – ela respirou fundo – acreditei...

-Agora entendi a parte do bêbado!

-Então minha mãe me falou que o Kouga ligou ontem pra ela completamente bêbado procurando pela Ayame... Aí eu me dei por conta do grande erro que tinha cometido... Liguei-lhe, Inu-Yasha, mas o celular...!

_-_Estava destruído... – o rapaz interrompeu sorrindo.

-Certo... – ela riu – E o telefone fixo...!

-Fora do gancho... – ele falou colocando o telefone de volta na base.

-Isso... Liguei pra Sango e ela afirmou que você não estava bêbado coisa nenhuma. Saí correndo e aqui estou... – ela sorriu.

-Ótimo... VOCÊ me beijou e me pediu desculpas. Abraçou-me... e a Ayame chegou pedindo pelo Kouga.

-Não! – Sango exclamou pasma.

-Eles haviam marcado um encontro. – Kagome falou sorrindo – Daí apareceu o Kouga e eu dei um fora nele. Entramos e logo você me ligou.

-Hum... agora tudo se encaixa... – Miroku falou cruzando os braços – E a Kagome não está grávida e sim, ela e o Inu-Yasha haviam se beijado na noite passada... Agora entendo...

-Q-que conversa de gravidez é essa? – Kagome indagou completamente vermelha.

-O Miroku que pensou que você estivesse grávida do Inu-Yasha. – Sango sorriu levemente.

-Cruzes! Não é pra tanto!

-O Miroku só exagerou... – Inu-Yasha sorriu repousando o braço sobre os ombros da jovem.

-E muito! – Kagome exclamou e o quarteto riu.

Os risos foram cortados pelo insistente som da campainha. Inu-Yasha franziu o cenho levantando e indo até a porta. Abriu-a encarando o indesejado com raiva.

-O que quer aqui?

-Saia da frente! – o indesejado adentrou a sala indo até Kagome – Me perdoe, querida! Eu sinto muito! Eu...!

-Você! Cala a boca e sai daqui! – o dono da casa se pronunciou apontando para o corredor.

-Mas...!

-Saia daqui, Kouga! – a jovem exclamou ficando em pé no sofá.

-Mas querida, eu...!

-Você fica longe! – Inu-Yasha exclamou indo até a jovem e a pegando no colo – Se AINDA não percebeu, ela lhe quer longe e eu quero o mesmo! Quando os donos da casa concordam, você cai fora imediatamente!

-Donos da casa?

-CAI FORA AGORA! – o rapaz ordenou colocando a jovem no chão – AGORA! – ele apontou pra saída.

-Ao menos me escute, Kagome!

-Deveria ter aproveitado quando a tinha para tirar a máscara. Agora que ela está longe do seu alcance... não adianta. Quer, por favor, sair agora ou então terei que usar a força. – o rapaz informou estralando os dedos.

-Tudo bem... – o outro falou colocando-se porta afora – Mas isso não fica assim... – ele murmurou enquanto seguia para o próprio apartamento.

-Ele só me dá dor de cabeça! – Kagome exclamou após Inu-Yasha ter fechado a porta.

-Não pense mais no passado... – o jovem falou enlaçando-a em um abraço caloroso – Planejemos nosso futuro, apenas...

-Certo... – a garota sussurrou encostando a face no peito acolhedor do "amigo".

-Então pensemos na nossa janta! – Miroku exclamou reparando terem passado das sete horas.

-É verdade! – Kagome sorriu afastando-se de Inu-Yasha – O que vamos comer?

-Não sei... Vocês que escolham.

-Eu quero Yakisoba! – Sango exclamou sorrindo.

-Arroz e Salada. – adicionou Kagome

-Peixe! – falou Sango outra vez.

-Certo... Que tal irmos pra cozinha colocar a mão na massa? – indagou Miroku sorrindo.

-Claro! – as duas garotas exclamaram rumando para o local mencionado.

-Certo... Então vamos pra lá também. – Inu-Yasha falou seguindo as garotas.

-Ok... – Miroku se levantou rumando atrás dos amigos.

Entre conversas e discussões, a janta daquela noite quente de primavera fora preparada pelas duas únicas jovens do quarteto. Ambos os rapazes apenas ficaram sentados conversando. Com o passar do tempo, os quatro atores puderam desfrutar da tão esperada janta. Foram para a sala assistir um dos filmes que o rapaz possuía. Notando, ao findar do filme, a hora absurda.

-Acho melhor irmos... Já passam das onze e meia e amanhã temos gravação cedinho! – Sango exclamou enlaçando a mão do "amigo" pervertido.

-Tem razão, Sango-chan... – Kagome sorriu esfregando os orbes – Então... vamos juntos pro set?

-Claro! – a outra jovem sorriu – Até logo pessoal! Beijinhos a todos!

-Até Sango-chan! – Kagome exclamou sorrindo e vendo os outros dos dois adentrarem o elevador.

-Enfim sós... – Inu-Yasha sorriu maliciosamente fechando a porta.

-Está pensando em fazer o que? – indagou a jovem afastando-se um pouco.

-Nada demais... – ele aumentou o sorriso correndo até a garota e a abraçando com força – Não adianta tentar escapar... – ele sussurrou aconchegando os lábios no pescoço da jovem.

-Mas não custa tentar... – ela sorriu enlaçando os braços no pescoço do rapaz mesmo estando de costas para ele.

-Pra você pode custar...

-Custar o que?

-Beijos, por exemplo... – ele murmurou rindo.

-Amanhã, talvez... Hoje temos que descansar...

-Ah... – ele murmurou fazendo beicinho.

-Nem "A" nem "B"! – ela sorriu desvencilhando-se dos braços do rapaz – Precisamos descansar... amanhã vai ser um looooongo dia...

-É mesmo... Temos que comprar o anel de noivado, e eu ainda tenho que pedir sua mão em casamento para sua mãe!

-Pra que anel de noivado?

-Para que ninguém, além de mim, se aproxime de você! Para que o mundo todo saiba que você é só MINHA!

-Possessivo...

-Muito... – ele sorriu pegando a jovem no colo.

-O que vai fazer?

-Nem te conto... – ele sorriu maliciosamente subindo as escadas.

-Me coloca no chão seu pervertido! – a jovem exclamou rindo.

-Não... – ele respondeu colocando-a calmamente sobre o sofá-cama que, ainda, estava 'aberto' – Vamos dormir aqui hoje...

-Por que?

-Por que ontem eu furei o colchão de ar da minha cama.

-Que? – a jovem indagou rindo – Como conseguiu essa proeza?

-Eu pulei sobre ele... acho que foi com força demais... – ele sorriu beijando os lábios da garota – Mas agora não é hora para conversa... Temos que dormir...

-Espera que eu durma com essa roupa? – a jovem indagou olhando para a calça Jeans preta e a Baby Locke branca que colocara após tomar um banho em sua casa.

-Eu desço pro meu quarto e pego uma roupa pra você...

-Então vai! – ela exclamou sorrindo.

-Fui... – ele sorriu se dirigindo para o primeiro andar onde colocou outra roupa e pegou uma camiseta para a jovem – Voltei! – ele exclamou adentrando o quarto.

-Estava demorando! – ela sorriu pegando a peça de roupa que o quase noivo lhe estendia – Obrigada.

-Sem problema! – ele sorriu estendendo-lhe a bolsa de onde vinha um alto som.

-Obrigada de novo... – ela sorriu pegando o celular e o atendendo – Olá mamãe!

_-Querida, é quase meia noite e amanhã você tem que trabalhar!_

-Eu sei, mamãe! Nem se preocupe! A propósito, eu vou dormir no Inu-Yasha, ta?

_-Outra vez?_

-Sim... outra vez! – a jovem riu.

_-Assim ele vai enjoar de você._

-Não vai não... – ela sorriu fitando o jovem deitado ao seu lado.

_-Tudo bem então... Não incomode ele, ok?_

-Certo!

_-Beijos, querida..._

-Beijos, mamãe... – a jovem finalizou desligando o celular e colocando-o de volta na bolsa.

-Sua mãe é tão preocupada...

-Eu sei disso... – a jovem sorriu começando a tirar a calça.

-Com você aqui ela não vai precisar se preocupar...

-Éh?

-Éh... – ele sorriu elevando-se.

-Quem será a essa hora? – a jovem indagou ouvindo a campainha insistir em soar.

-Será que você não sabe? – o rapaz murmurou ajudando a companheira a retirar a blusa.

-Acho que sei... – ela suspirou colocando a camiseta emprestada – Obrigada pela ajuda.

-De nada... – ele falou terminando de dobrar a blusa que a jovem usava antes.

-Não vai atender a porta?

-Pra que? – ele suspirou indo desligar a luz.

-Para acabar com o barulho. – a jovem explicou deitando-se na "cama".

-Ele vai cansar... – Inu-Yasha sorriu indo até a cama e deitando-se ao lado da garota – Vamos esquecê-lo, ok?

-Aham... – a jovem murmurou aconchegando-se ao peito desnudo do rapaz.

-Boa noite, K-chan... – o rapaz sussurrou abraçando a companheira com carinho.

-Boa noite... Inu-kun... – ela sorriu soltando um suspiro.

**CONTINUA...**


	9. Capítulo 8 – A visita ao Templo

Aleee! Depois de meio século eu terminei de passar esse capítulo pro computador! O próximo capítulo ainda está incompleto e pode demorar um pouco pra vim ok? se esconde embaixo da cama Não me matemmm! T-T uhauauhauhuha! Bom... é isso pessoal! Beijão pra todo mundo!

**#No capítulo anterior...#**

-Quem será a essa hora? – a jovem indagou ouvindo a campainha insistir em soar.

-Será que você não sabe? – o rapaz murmurou ajudando a companheira a retirar a blusa.

-Acho que sei... – ela suspirou colocando a camiseta emprestada – Obrigada pela ajuda.

-De nada... – ele falou terminando de dobrar a blusa que a jovem usava antes.

-Não vai atender a porta?

-Pra que? – ele suspirou indo desligar a luz.

-Para acabar com o barulho. – a jovem explicou deitando-se na "cama".

-Ele vai cansar... – Inu-Yasha sorriu indo até a cama e deitando-se ao lado da garota – Vamos esquecê-lo, ok?

-Aham... – a jovem murmurou aconchegando-se ao peito desnudo do rapaz.

-Boa noite, K-chan... – o rapaz sussurrou abraçando a companheira com carinho.

-Boa noite... Inu-kun... – ela sorriu soltando um suspiro.

**Capítulo 8 – A visita ao Templo**

O dia amanhecera ensolarado nesta segunda-feira. Como o de costume, Kagome acordou pouco depois do celular despertar. Fitou o companheiro abrindo os olhos. Então sorriu... O viu bocejar e sorrir em seguida. Ele estava feliz por tê-la em seus braços. Talvez, mas só talvez, ela não fosse assim, tão impossível assim...

-Bom dia, K-chan...

-Bom dia, Inu-Kun...

-Dormiu bem?

-E por que não dormiria?

-Talvez por que a campainha tocou diversas vezes durante a noite.

-Isso não é nada... – ela sorriu beijando-lhe os lábios com carinho – Estando com você pra mim está mais do que ótimo.

-Bom saber disso... – ele sorriu levantando da cama e se espreguiçando – O que vai querer de café?

-Não sei... Por mim ta...! – ela parou de falar pegando o celular que tocava outra vez – Bom dia, Sango-chan!

_-Bom dia, dorminhoca! Já tomou o café da manhã?_

-Ainda não... Por que?

_-Venham tomar café com a gente!_

-Hum? Quem está aí com você?

_-Adivinha?_

-Ah... desculpe... Acho que ainda não acordei direito...

_-Tudo bem... Mas vocês dois vêm ou não vêm?_

-Só um pouquinho, Sango-chan... – a jovem fitou o rapaz sorridente a sua frente – Vamos tomar café lá?

-Por mim... – ele deu de ombros abrindo a porta e deixando o recinto.

-Sango?

_-Sim...?_

-A gente já vai, ok?

_-Oba!_ – a outra jovem riu – _Não demorem!_

-Certo... Beijos, amiga.

_-Beijooooooo!_

Kagome desligou o aparelho levantando e colocando a roupa que usara no dia anterior. Pegou a bolsa descendo para o primeiro piso do apartamento. Seguiu para o banheiro encontrando Inu-Yasha lá. Em pouco tempo o casal se dirigia para o prédio visinho. Sango os esperava com uma farta mesa repleta de comidas que, para Kagome, eram estranhas de se comerem cedo da manhã. O quarteto logo se dirigia para o trabalho, mas com apenas o carro de Sango. Chegando ao seu destino, os dois casais viram apenas o assistente do diretor ali.

-Não me diga que o velhote desistiu do filme! – Inu-Yasha exclamou ao chegarem perto do rapaz.

-Não... O diretor não passou bem noite passada, então vocês estão livres hoje.

-Folga? – Sango indagou surpresa.

-Não temos outro diretor disponível... – o assistente falou seriamente – Podem voltar pra casa.

-Ótimo... que perda de tempo... – Inu-Yasha bufou retornando para o carro.

-Espere aí resmungão! – Kagome correu até ele sorrindo levemente – Que tal irmos lá em casa agora? Assim eu posso começar a arrumar minhas coisas e...!

-Entendi... – ele sorriu enlaçando a mão da jovem – Miroku, priminha... Kagome e eu vamos ao Templo Higurashi...

-Agora?

-Sim, priminha... Temos muita coisa a fazer... – o rapaz sorriu começando a andar – Até logo...

-Tchau gente!

-Até... – o outro casal respondeu em coro.

Após uma extensa caminhada, o casal sorridente chega em frente ao seu destino. Só faltava fazer uma coisa... Subir as inúmeras escadas do Templo... Ah, isso ia cansar...

-Está preparado para enfrentar a fúria de minha família?

-Você quis dizer doçura, não é? Inu-Yasha sorriu enquanto acompanhava a "namorada" na subida das escadarias do antigo Templo Higurashi.

-Não... – ela sorriu levemente enlaçando a cintura do rapaz.

-Vocês são doces, minha Kagome... – ele murmurou envolvendo os braços entorno do corpo da jovem.

-Você que pensa... – ela sorriu maldosamente beijando a face do companheiro.

-Não me bote medo! – ele sorriu sarcasticamente apertando-a mais contra si.

-Pensa em desistir de mim?

-Nunca... – o rapaz murmurou sorrindo carinhosamente.

-Mana! O que faz aqui?

-Hum? – a jovem pára de andar fitando o irmão se aproximando.

-Devia estar trabalhando!

-Ah! É que o diretor está doente, então acho que vamos ficar um tempo sem gravar...

-Ah, ta! – Souta sorriu começando a descer as escadas – Acho melhor não entrarem em casa assim... Vovô estava quase pirando por você ter passado duas noites fora. – ele sorriu levemente – O Kouga ligou dizendo que o Inu-Yasha estava te seduzindo e te forçando a fazer coisas...! Hum... coisas... – ele se virou de frente para o casal que permanecia espantado – Vão precisar de sorte para enfrenta-lo... Isso se ele deixar o Inu-Yasha ficar dentro de casa! – ele deu um último sorriso continuando o caminho.

-Eu mato... aquele... idiota! – Inu-Yasha exclamou cerrando os dentes.

-O Kouga é mesmo um idiota... Você estava certo o tempo todo... – a jovem declarou segurando-lhe as mãos.

-Eu sei disso... – ele sorriu beijando-lhe levemente os lábios – Vamos lá?

-Vamos... – Kagome sorriu puxando-o para dentro de casa – Cheguei! – ela exclamou tirando os calçados.

-CHEGANDO HÁ ESSA HORA!

O casal ouviu os berros do avô da jovem enquanto passos se aproximavam rapidamente. O rapaz engoliu seco ao ver o homem feroz a sua frente.

-O que VOCÊ está fazendo aqui? – o avô indagou fitando o mais jovem com raiva... muita raiva...

-Vovô! Pare de besteiras! O Inu-Yasha...!

-É um cachorro, sem-vergonha!

-Ei...!

-É sim! – o mais velho insistiu apontando-lhe o dedo – Kouga me contou tudo o que você fez! Não é mais bem-vindo aqui! FORA! – ele gritou apontando para a porta.

-Vovô! – a jovem olhou indignada para o parente – O Kouga é um mentiroso! Ele...!

-É o homem certo pra você!

-O que aquele idiota enfiou na sua cabeça, vovô? – a jovem furiosa indagou o avô rispidamente – Aquele... safado me traía!

-Você realmente acredita nas mentiras que esse moleque lhe conta?

-Vovô...!

-Deixa, Kagome... – o rapaz sorriu levemente recolocando os calçados.

-Aonde pensa que vai? – ela indagou o "quase noivo" seriamente.

-Pra casa... Não sou bem-vindo como antes... – ele deu um leve sorriso abrindo a porta.

-Inu-Yasha... – a garota enlaçou-lhe o braço com carinho – Você não precisa ir! Eu não quero que você vá!

-Não quero ser motivo para que você brigue com sua família... – ele deu outro leve sorriso enquanto acariciava-lhe a face com carinho – A gente se vê, gatinha... – ele soltou-se das mãos da jovem começando a andar.

-Inu-Yasha! Volta aqui! – ela exclamou tentando se libertar dos braços do avô.

-Até logo! – ele sorriu docemente começando a descer as escadas.

-Vai ser melhor assim, Kagome...

-Ah! Não vai, não! – a garota exclamou adentrando a sala – Cadê a mamãe?

-Foi ao mercado. – o avô respondeu seguindo à cozinha.

-Ótimo! – a rebelde sentou-se na frente da TV enquanto xingava o avô mentalmente – Vou arrumar minhas coisas... – ela murmurou levantando e seguindo para o quarto.

-Desligou a TV? – o avô da jovem pediu seguindo-a pela escada.

-Que se dane a TV... – ela sussurrou adentrando o quarto.

Respirou fundo fitando o alto guarda-roupa. Elevou-se na ponta dos pés puxando uma das malas de viagem que lá permaneciam. Abriu as portas do guarda-roupa pegando todas as roupas que pode as atirando dentro da mala.

-O Que você pensa que está fazendo?

-Nada... – ela falou pegando mais roupas.

-Como "nada"? – o avô segurou-lhe os pulsos.

-Me solta! – ela se afastou do avô enxugando algumas lágrimas. Suas mãos tremiam incansavelmente e o coração acelerava o batimento.

-CHEGUEI! – ambos ouviram o anúncio vindo do primeiro andar da casa.

-Sua mãe resolverá! – o homem saiu do quarto da neta.

-Droga... – ela murmurou pegando algumas das roupas e as dobrando. Tinha que terminar isso logo!

-Olhe isso! – o avô da jovem exclamou enquanto a mãe dela chegava no local.

-Filha... – a mulher adentrou o quarto da única filha mulher sentando-se ao lado da mesma.

-... – a garota permaneceu em silêncio, apenas dobrando as roupas.

A mãe da jovem sorriu começando a ajuda-la a dobrar as peças, colocando-as em ordem dentro da mala.

-Que...? – o avô indagou fitando a cena espantado.

-Vovô, nossa menininha cresceu... Se ela quer voar, deixe-a ir... – a mulher sorriu acariciando os cabelos da jovem atriz – Nossa Kagome sabe o que está fazendo...

-Me diga uma coisa, uma única coisinha... Pra onde essa menina vai?

-Vou pra casa do meu noivo... – a jovem se pronunciou pela primeira vez desde que a mãe chegara.

-Noivo? – os dois parentes da jovem indagaram surpresos com tal afirmação.

-Éh... pra casa do meu noivo... – ela falou levantando e indo até o guarda-roupa.

-O Kouga lhe pediu em casamento! – o avô exclamou sorrindo – Ora! Vamos festejar!

-Odeio estragar sua festa vovô, mas... – ela encarou o avô seriamente – Eu terminei com o Kouga e não pretendo voltar tão cedo! Ou melhor! Nunca voltarei com ele! Agora... – ela soltou um sorriso – se me permitem... – ela pegou o celular da bolsa discando os números com rapidez.

A jovem arregalou os orbes ao ouvir o toque do celular do verdadeiro noivo. Não entendia como ou o porquê daquele com vir de fora do seu quarto! Foi até a porta do aposento fitando o rapaz desligar o aparelho enquanto subia as escadas.

-O que VOCÊ está...?

-Inu-Yasha! – a garota interrompeu o avô pulando nos braços do rapaz – O que faz aqui? – ela encarou-o surpresa.

-Esse amável rapaz me ajudou com as compras... – a mãe de Kagome sorriu para o casal.

-Amável? Esse cachorro, sem-vergonha..!

-Vovô! Pare de besteiras! O Kouga é um mentiroso nojento! – Kagome ralhou fitando o avô – Mamãe me fez ver isso! – a jovem sorriu ao ver seu avô fitar sua mãe – O Inu-Yasha não é como você está dizendo... – o sorriso dela aumentou ao sentir seus lábios encobertos pelos do rapaz.

-COMO ESSE FEDELHO SE ATREVE A...!

-Esse fedelho é meu noivo, vovô! – a jovem afirmou abraçando-se mais ao rapaz sorridente.

-Noivou sem o consentimento da família! Mas que...!

-O que acha que Kagome e eu viemos fazer aqui de manhã tão cedo? Mas como o Senhor me expulsou não tivemos tempo pra isso!

-Mas...!

-Se fosse o canalha do Kouga você nem teria dado importância pra isso, vovô! – a jovem repousou a face ao lado da do, praticamente, noivo, deixando as lágrimas escorrerem em silêncio – Mas... ago-gora... que é... que-quem eu... amo... vo-você tem que... com-complicar! – ela exclamou abraçando o rapaz com mais intensidade.

-Mas...!

-Vovô... deixe-a feliz! É isso que ela quer, e eu confio nas decisões dela! – a mãe da jovem desviou o olhar para o rapaz – Creio que ela escolheu o melhor para si... – ela sorriu sendo retribuída pelo noivo da filha.

-Prometo não decepciona-la, Senhora Higurashi! – Inu-Yasha aumentou o sorriso ao fitar a face da noiva.

-Prometa não decepcionar minha filha... não a mim!

-A ela eu prometo tudo o possível e o impossível... – ele beijou os lábios da noiva levemente – A amo acima de tudo e de todos... – ele sorriu acariciando as madeixas de Kagome – Não quero decepciona-la jamais!

-Se-sei que... não... vai... – Kagome sorriu deixando-se levar por um dos irresistíveis beijos do rapaz.

-BAH... vocês é que sabem então... – o avô desceu as escadas rumando para a saída nos fundos da casa.

-Vamos terminar de organizar suas coisas, querida?

-Vamos... – a mais jovem sorriu puxando o noivo para junto de si.

Em pouco tempo Kagome havia terminado as 'malas'. Não que fosse muita coisa, o que mais havia era roupas e calçados... nada de exagero. Além do mais, não possuía objetos de grande valor. Apenas poucas recordações...

-Vou lá em casa buscar o carro, ok?

-Por que? Podemos pegar um táxi! – Kagome sorriu enlaçando o pescoço do noivo.

-Não é tão confortável! – ele sorriu acariciando-lhe a face.

-Promete que não vai demorar? – ela sussurrou beijando-lhe a face levemente.

-Prometo... – ele afirmou procurando os lábios da jovem enquanto colocava-se porta afora – _"O que foi isso? Fleches?"_ – o rapaz soltou-se da companheira corando levemente – O que fazem aqui?

-Nós somos...!

-Perguntei "O que..."!

-Ah! Desculpe, querida! Esqueci de avisar que os repórteres da Cawaii viriam aqui hoje fazer uma matéria especial! – a mãe da jovem sorriu levemente.

-Ótimo... – Inu-Yasha murmurou separando-se completamente da noiva envergonhada – Não vou demorar... – ele deu um leve aceno seguindo caminho.

-Hum... – a jovem atriz sorriu sem-jeito – Podem... podem entrar!

-Com licença... – os dois rapazes adentraram a casa sendo guiados até a sala pela atriz.

-Então... hum... podemos começar? – Kagome sorriu ainda um pouco encabulada.

-Certo... – um dos rapazes sorriu.

Kagome respondeu a todas as perguntas lhe feitas até o momento. De certa forma aquilo era entediante. Bom... falar de sua vida não é um assunto muito... interessante, segundo ela.

-Ok... hum... Uma última pergunta?

-À vontade!

-Sua relação com o colega de trabalho... Inu-Yasha... é exatamente o que? Amizade colorida? Ou...?

-Acho que tenho o direito de permanecer calada! – a jovem riu elevando-se para atender ao chamado da porta.

-Oi amorzinho... – Inu-Yasha sorriu abraçando a jovem com carinho – Sentiu minha falta?

-Claro que não... – a jovem riu mais ao ouvir o rapaz bufar – Ok... Senti...

-Sentiu, ou não sentiu?

-Tonto... – Kagome afastou-se um pouco do noivo sorrindo – Claro que senti!

-Bom saber... – ele sorriu enlaçando-lhe as mãos levemente – Os carinhas já foram?

-Não... – ela riu baixinho vendo-o fitar o lugar ao redor – Vamos pra sala?

-Uhum...

-Ótimo! – a jovem sorriu arrastando o noivo ao local indicado.

-Ahn... Senhorita Kagome, acho que terminamos.

-Certo! – ela sorriu aos rapazes vendo-os irem até a porta.

-Obrigado e até a próxima!

-Até... – Kagome sorriu enquanto os rapazes fechavam a porta.

-Finalmente... – Inu-Yasha murmurou beijando a jovem levemente – Não quero ninguém xeretando na nossa vida! – ele a apertou forte contra si – Vamos pra casa?

-Vamos... – ela beijou os lábios do noivo sorrindo – quando você quiser...

-Então vamos. – ele sorriu alisando-lhe as madeixas.

-Aham... – ela soltou-se do rapaz seguindo para o quarto.

-Deixe que eu levo... – ele falou pegando as "malas" das mãos da jovem.

-Mas...!

-Eu levo! – ele exclamou começando a descer as escadas.

-Tonto... – a jovem sussurrou seguindo o noivo.

-Já vão,querida?

-Ah! Sim, mamãe! – Kagome sorriu abraçando a mãe – Prometo visitar vocês assim que puder!

-Eu sei que você vem... – a mãe da jovem sorriu beijando-lhe a face levemente.

-Até logo, mamãe... Dê um beijo no Souta e no vovô. – ela afastou-se da mãe abrindo a porta para o noivo.

-Até logo, sogrinha! – o rapaz sorriu.

-Até logo, querido genro... – a mulher retribuiu o sorriso abanando-lhe levemente.

-Beijos! – Kagome exclamou se retirando e fechando a porta.

Ambos se dirigiram até o carro em silêncio. A jovem adentrou o veículo sentando-se ao lado de onde o motorista estaria. O rapaz, por sua vez, guardou as malas da rapariga sentando-se ao lado da mesma.

-Não quer mais ir? – Inu-Yasha indagou a noiva segurando-lhe à mão com carinho – Se não quiser, eu entendo...

-Eu quero ir, Inu-Yasha... – ela fitou o rapaz docemente – Só vou ficar com saudade deles... – a jovem falou secando algumas lágrimas.

-Eu sei que vai... – ele sorriu abraçando a noiva – Posso contar um segredo?

-Uhum...

-Sabe... quando Sesshoumaru saiu daquele apartamento eu nem dei bola. Mas depois de um tempo eu percebi que era mais divertido tendo ele lá. Mesmo com as provocações que chegavam a ser uma brincadeira – ele sorriu fitando a face surpresa da garota – Era divertido... muito... – ele acariciou a face da atriz secando-lhe as lágrimas – Mas você se acostuma...

-Eu sei... – ela sorriu beijando-lhe os lábios levemente – Vamos pra casa.

-Uhum... – o rapaz soltou-a dando a partida no carro, em seguida.

Em questão de poucos minutos o casal já se encontrava em frente ao prédio onde, agora, morariam juntos. Ao parar o carro, Inu-Yasha desembarca indo até a porta da noiva, abrindo-a e calmamente ajudando a moça a se retirar do veículo. O rapaz chamou um dos carregadores do prédio com um aceno. Ordenou ao carregador que levasse as malas da mulher para seu apartamento.

-Que tal irmos ao shopping?

-Para que, Inu-Yasha?

-Tenho que comprar o colchão da minha cama.

-Ah! É mesmo! – a garota riu enquanto sentia-se ser enlaçada pela cintura.

-Não ria! Minhas costas ainda doem! – ele sorriu enquanto a noiva enlaçava-lhe o pescoço com carinho.

-Ninguém mandou você ser tonto!

-Ei! – o rapaz reclamou com indignação.

-Bobinho... – a garota sorriu beijando-lhe os lábios.

-Oh! É mesmo! Temos que comprar os anéis de noivado!

-Mas Inu-Yasha, não é preci...!

-Vamos comprar os anéis e ponto final!

-Mas...!

-Eu disse: "e ponto final"! – o rapaz insistiu abraçando a jovem com carinho.

-Ok, então! – ela riu repousando a face ao lado da dele.

-Assim está melhor! – ele sorriu soltando um leve suspiro – Depois podemos almoçar e tentar dormir, ok? Estou um pouco cansado...

-Entendo... Kouga não nos deixou em paz. – a garota deu um falso sorriso suspirando.

-Não vamos mais falar dele! – o rapaz afastou-se um pouco da noiva sorrindo de leve – Vamos ao shopping agora! E se você quiser pode até comprar algo pra você.

-Não estou com você para usufruir o seu dinheiro. – ela libertou-se do noivo adentrando, novamente, o carro dele – Obrigada, mas não quero nada.

-Só quis fazer um agrado. Mas se não quiser tudo bem! – ele sorriu dando a partida no automóvel, que em pouco tempo chegava ao seu destino.

Os dois compraram o dito colchão e os benditos anéis de noivado. E com muita, muita, mas muita insistência do rapaz, acabaram comprando um vestido para a jovem que não ficou muito satisfeita.

-Espera! K-chan! – Inu-Yasha puxou o braço da noiva fazendo-a chocar-se contra si – Desculpe! Eu sei que você não queria, mas...! – ele suspirou abraçando-a com carinho – Não fique brava comigo...

-Olha Inu-Yasha, eu não gosto disso! Se eu quisesse comprar algo, eu mesma comprava, ok? – ela suspirou beijando-lhe a face com carinho – Não quero que você pense que sou mal agradecida, mas...! As pessoas falam demais, Inu-Yasha... Os boatos correm soltos... Por favor... entenda-me, ok?

-Eu entendo... – o rapaz sorriu beijando-a de leve – Mas eu não me importo nem um pouco... – ele depositou a face ao lado do pescoço da garota – Esse vestido é meu presente de noivado... – ele sussurrou deixando leves óculos no pescoço desnudo da jovem.

-Presente... de noivado? – ela indagou surpresa.

-Sim... – ele riu baixinho beijando-lhe os lábios – Posso contar um segredinho?

-Aham... – ela afirmou fitando-lhe a face com carinho.

-Eu amo você... – ele murmurou iniciando outro beijo.

-Eu também... bobinho! – ela riu abraçando-o com força.

-Vamos subir? Estou morrendo de fome.

-Vamos... – a jovem enlaçou a mão do noivo começando a adentrar o prédio.

-Então... o que vamos comer? – o rapaz indagou ao fechar a porta do apartamento.

-Está tarde... Vamos esquentar o que sobrou de ontem – ela falou seguindo para a cozinha.

-Soboro de ontê? – o garoto sorriu colocando-se dentro da cozinha e vendo a companheira rir.

-Isso... – ela continuou rindo enquanto ia pegar o alimento na geladeira.

-Ótimo... – o rapaz comentou pegando dois copos – Ontem estava ótimo...

-Que bom que gostou... – a garota sorriu colocando os alimentos sobre a mesa – Sirva seu prato e coloque no microondas.

-Tudo bem... – ele sorriu de leve fazendo o que a companheira falara.

-Hum... Quando vamos ver sua prima? Preciso falar com ela... – Kagome falou enquanto lavava a louça.

-Não sei... depois que descansarmos um pouco... – o rapaz informou sorrindo – No nosso colchão novo!

-Ah! Sim! – a jovem riu desligando a torneira.

-Mas minhas costas AINDA doem... – ele falou terminado de secar o último prato.

-Claro bobinho! – a garota sorriu levemente enquanto iniciava uma massagem no rapaz – Você deve ter batido nos ferros da cama.

-Acho... que sim... – ele respondeu relaxando ainda mais ao toque feminino ser acompanhado por leves ósculos depositados em seus ombros.

-Vamos deitar? – ela indagou-o após um tempo – Estou realmente cansada. – ela sorriu abraçando-o com carinho.

-Só se você me prometer que fará isso outras vezes.

-Farei sim... prometo... – ela aumentou o sorriso ao sentir o rapaz enlaçar-lhe as mãos levemente.

-Vamos dormir...

-Vamos... Inu-kun... – ela riu enlaçando-lhe o braço com carinho.

-E então? Vamos fazer algo essa noite?

-Tipo o que?

-Sei lá... sair, se divertir...

-Passa bronzeador em mim?

-O que?

-Passa bronzeador em mim, surdo!

-Tem certeza que é seguro?

-Por que?

-Você sabe que já é difícil me controlar enquanto estou só olhando... Imagine agora que vou estar lhe tocando!

-Ora, bobo... – Sango sorriu segurando a face do rapaz entre as mãos – Eu confio em você, ok? – ela se projetou na direção do jovem acertando-lhe os lábios.

-Sango...? – o rapaz surpreso fitou a face sorridente (e levemente corada) da jovem à frente.

-Passa o bronzeador ou não?

-Só se você me der outro beijinho.

-Não espere por milagres... – jovem riu vendo-o suspirar desanimado – Passa o bronzeador? Ou será que eu vou ter que chamar um dos salva-vidas fortões pra fazer isso?

-Não, não... Pode deixar que eu faço isso! – Miroku sorriu pegando o tal bronzeador das mãos da jovem.

-Obrigada... – ela sorriu levemente enquanto deitava-se de bruços sobre a toalha que permanecia estendida na areia da praia – Cheia hoje, não?

-Como? – o rapaz indagou começando a espalhar o produto sobre a pele da mulher.

-A praia... Está cheia hoje, não?

-Ah! Sim... – ele riu baixinho – Tem estado assim ultimamente.

-Como sabe?

-Passou ontem, no jornal, você não viu?

-Estava ocupada... – a jovem corou de leve.

-Ocupada acariciando meus cabelos? – o rapaz indagou sorrindo levemente.

-Éh... – ela sorriu encabulada.

-Não precisa...!

-Miroku?

**CONTINUA...**


	10. Capítulo 9 – Pequenas Surpresas

Oi pessoal! Volteiiiiiiii! Auhauhauhauh

Como sempre eu ando sem muito tempo... Mas consegui acabar esse cap e comecei o 10°! XDDDD

Bom... é isso...

As reviews como sempre no blog…

Bjuxxx e boa leitura!

**#No capítulo anterior#**

_-A praia... Está cheia hoje, não?_

_-Ah! Sim... – ele riu baixinho – Tem estado assim ultimamente._

_-Como sabe?_

_-Passou ontem, no jornal, você não viu?_

_-Estava ocupada... – a jovem corou de leve._

_-Ocupada acariciando meus cabelos? – o rapaz indagou sorrindo levemente._

_-Éh... – ela sorriu encabulada._

_-Não precisa...!_

_-Miroku?_

**Capítulo 9 – Pequenas Surpresas**

-Hum...? – o rapaz parou o que fazia fitando quem havia parado ao seu lado.

-Que saudade de você! – a recém chegada (intrusa, diria Sango) exclamou atirando-se nos braços do garoto – Depois que começou a trabalhar nesse dito filme nunca mais me ligou!

-Normal... – Sango suspirou se aconchegando melhor sobre a toalha – Pode continuar o que começou, por favor? Não quero ficar com dois tons de bronzeado.

-Ah! Sim, Sangozinha! – o rapaz sorriu afastando-se da outra jovem, fazendo o que a... companheira lhe falou.

-Não me chame de Sangozinha!

-Ops! Foi mal! – o rapaz riu baixinho.

-Ela é... sua parenta?

-Hum? Ah! Não Koharu... – ele sorriu de leve alisando as costas de Sango – Ela é...!

-A namorada dele.

-Namorada? – a jovem fitou o rapaz surpreso.

-Sou... não sou, Miroku? – Sango deu uma leve piscadela sorrindo.

-É... Ela é minha namorada Koharu... – ele sorriu levemente continuando o "trabalho".

-Mas...! Nós estávamos juntos!

-Só foram uns beijinhos! – Miroku explicou enquanto começava a passar o bronzeador nas pernas da garota – Nada que nos comprometesse.

-Mas você disse que me amava!

-Eu digo isso a todas! – o rapaz riu baixinho – Sangozinha, com você é diferente!

-Aham... – a garota sorriu sarcasticamente – Olhe a mão pervertido!

-Desculpe! – ele exclamou descendo a mão para as coxas da mulher.

-Então... você gosta dessa... coisa?

-Coisa não garota! Meu nome é Sango, ouviu? SANGO! – a garota quase berrou com raiva.

-Calma, Sango! – o rapaz exclamou fazendo-a deitar outra vez – Koharu, não repita isso outra vez, ok? Entre nós não haverá mais nada nem em um milhão de anos! Por favor, nos deixe em paz... – ele suspirou largando o bronzeados ao lado da "namorada" – Acabei.

-Obrigada... – ela sorriu suspirando em seguida – E lave essas mãos.

-Eu sei! – ele exclamou indo à direção do chuveiro.

-Vocês estão mesmo... namorando?

-Já disse... – Sango se arrumou melhor sobre a toalha – Estamos namorando!

-Hum... Diga-me uma coisa, pra que ficar assim no sol?

-Ah... – Sango corou – As mulheres ocidentais gostam de ficar se bronzeando... Quero ver se é legal. – a jovem mentiu... Acho não era bem esse motivo não...

-Isso faz mal pra pele.

-Eu sei... mas só vou fazer isso hoje... – Sango sorriu de leve – Estamos de folga.

-Ah... entendi... – Koharu sorriu levemente desanimada – Então... eu vou indo... Até logo... – ela falou seguindo caminho.

-Até logo... – ela piscou algumas vezes – _"Garota estranha essa..."_

-Voltei!

-Que bom... – Sango sorriu vendo o rapaz sentar ao seu lado – Atende pra mim? – indagou ao ouvir o celular tocar.

-Certo. – ele sorriu pegando o aparelho da bolsa da jovem – Fala, Inu-Yasha.

_-O que está fazendo com o telefone da minha prima?_

-Ela está impossibilitada de falar com você agora. Mas ela disse que pode falar pra mim.

_-Só quero combinar com vocês sobre hoje à noite._

-O que há hoje à noite?

_-Não posso falar, pois a K-chan acabou de sair do banho e é pra ser uma pequena surpresa pra ela... Venham aqui e eu falo com vocês._

-Tudo bem... – ele sorriu fitando a companheira interrogativa.

_-Ok... A gente se vê mais tarde então..._

-Ok! Até logo! Fui! – Miroku desligou o telefone guardando-o de volta na bolsa.

-O que ele queria?

-Quer que a gente vá lá...

-Agora?

-Não... Daqui a pouco... – ele sorriu levemente – Pode aproveitar a praia.

-Você não está gostando daqui?

-Claro que estou! Gosto de qualquer lugar, desde que você esteja nele...

-Ah! – a jovem sorriu levemente corada – Obrigada... eu acho...

O rapaz apenas sorriu fitando a jovem ao seu lado. Tão bela... tão doce... tão forte... A adorava acima de tudo! Ela era o único motivo de suas ações, seus carinhos, suas apalpadas... Sua musa perfeita... E ela parecia ainda mais perfeita agora que estava estendida sobre a toalha com roupas tão pequenas quanto o cérebro de seu amigo Inu-Yasha... Ah... Se ele soubesse que pensara isso!

-Sango?

-Hum? – a jovem indagou após se levantar. Já havia se passado uma hora desde que Koharu se fora.

-Aquela hora que você disse que era minha namorada...?

-Só para tira-la do seu pé. – ela cortou-o, enquanto sacudia a toalha.

-Hum... – ele sorriu estendendo a bolsa para a moça.

-Mas se... – ela corou enquanto colocava os calçados – você quisesse ser meu namorado... eu não me importaria...

-Jura? – o rapaz indagou-a surpreso, seguindo-a.

-Éh... – ela deu um sorriso encabulado, enquanto o rapaz enlaçava-lhe a mão com carinho.

-Então, minha linda namorada... Vamos pra casa?

-Aham! – ela sorriu dando-lhe um leve beijo nos lábios.

-Ótimo... – ele sorriu segurando-lhe a mão com mais firmeza.

ººoOoºº ººoOoºº ººoOoºº ººoOoºº ººoOoºº ººoOoºº ººoOoºº ººoOoºº ººoOoººººoOoººººoOoººººoOoººººoOoººººoOoººººoOoººººoOo

Uma vez em minha vida

Amor em meu coração

Tocando em sua mão

Tomadas justas por mim outra vez

**Precious Love Utada Hikaru**

-Fique bem à vontade, Miroku. – a jovem atriz comentou após chegarem no apartamento.

-Pode deixar! – ele sorriu estirando-se no sofá.

-Vou pro banho agora, ok?

-Aham! Mas não demora! O Inu-Yasha parece louco ali no apartamento.

-Parece? Ele É louco! – Sango riu baixinho largando a bolsa ao lado do rapaz – O que está acontecendo lá? Meu primo está mais nervoso que o normal!

-A Kagome parece preocupada...

-Vou ligar pra ela... – a garota pegou o telefone da bolsa ligando para a amiga que atendeu em seguida.

_-Fala Sango-chan._

-O que está acontecendo aí? O Inu-Yasha parece muito irritado!

_-Não sei direito... Ele está tendo uma discussão feia com a Kikyou._

-Só podia ser aquela lambisgóia! – Sango suspirou cansada – Diga pra ele se acalmar antes que eu vá aí e puxe a orelha dele!

_-Já pedi, mas ele não me escuta!_

_**-JÁ MANDEI FICAR QUIETA! NÃO ME INTERESSA! **_

_-Ouviu isso, Sango-chan?_

-Se ouvi! Ele quer destruir o apartamento?

_-Provavelmente! _– Kagome riu baixinho – _Sango, eu preciso falar com você._

-Pode esperar eu tomar um banho? Miroku e eu vamos aí depois disso.

_-Pode ser... Mas se quiser ver o apartamento inteiro é melhor não demorar!_

-Certo... – Sango sorriu – Até logo, K-chan...

_-Até logo, Sango-chan!_

-Ótimo... – Sango suspirou desligando o aparelho e guardando-o de volta na bolsa – O Inu-Yasha está tendo uma séria discussão com a lambisgóia por telefone.

-Só não sei por que ela não o deixa em paz de uma vez!

-Pelo mesmo motivo que a Koharu não deixa você em paz... – Sango sorriu seguindo para o banheiro.

-Ah... – Miroku suspirou relaxando um pouco – Coitadinho... Tsh, Tsh... – ele balançou a cabeça negativamente tornando a suspirar...

-I believe in desire... – Sango adentrando a sala dançando, após terminar de se arrumar – Que tal estou?

-MA-RA-VI-LHO-SA! – o rapaz exclamou segurando as mãos da garota que usava uma saia jeans, uma Baby Locke rosa com detalhes em azul escuro e na porta lhe esperava uma bota de cano longo.

-Obrigadinha! – ela sorriu beijando-lhe os lábios com carinho – Vamos?

-Claro! – o rapaz sorriu abrindo a porta, enquanto ela pegava a bolsa e colocava a bota.

Em curtíssimo espaço de tempo a dupla já se encontrava perante a porta do rapaz onde já não se ouvia barulho algum. Sango tocou a campainha outra vez e logo pode ver o primo abrir a porta.

-Oi priminho! – ela sorriu adentrando a casa e tirando os calçados.

-Oi...

-Já está mais calmo? – Miroku indagou retirando os calçados;

-Aham... – ele suspirou fechando a porta.

-Mas me diga... O que ela queria dessa vez? – Sango pediu sentando ao lado de Miroku.

-O mesmo que ela sempre quer quando brigamos. – ele suspirou sentando no sofá.

-Você não vai voltar pra ela, néh?

-Claro que não, Sango! Acha que sou louco? – ele esfregou os olhos – Por isso nós discutimos.

-Entendo... – Sango murmurou abraçando-se a Miroku.

-Por que está assim com esse pervertido? – o rapaz franziu o cenho.

-Ora! – Sango corou – Não posso?

-Claro que não! Nem estão namorando! SEPARA! – ele exclamou fechando os punhos.

-Você também ficava grudado na Kagome, e vocês eram só amigos!

-É diferente!

-Não é não! Além do mais, Sango e eu estamos namorando sim! – exclamou Miroku sorrindo.

-O QUÊ? – Inu-Yasha levantou do sofá em um pulo.

-SHHH... Você precisa relaxar um pouco... – Kagome sussurrou abraçando o rapaz pelas costas.

-Mas...!

-Sua prima o ama, Inu-Yasha! Deixe-a ser feliz... – a jovem sorriu respirando fundo.

-Eu mereço mesmo! Miroku na família! Deve ser praga!

-Não sei como você agüenta passar o dia com ele, Kagome-chan... – Sango balançou a cabeça negativamente.

-COMO É...?

-Pare com esses ataques! – Kagome soltou o rapaz sentando-se no sofá – Você está estressadinho demais pro meu gosto!

-Hum? – o rapaz piscou algumas vezes sentando-se ao lado da jovem – Não vai me deixar só por isso, vai?

-Quer saber? – ela se levantou – Vou sim! – ela foi até a porta e começou a colocar os calçados.

-ES-ESPERA! – ele correu até a jovem abraçando-a com força – Eu vou tentar me controlar, mas não me deixe! Por favor!

-Promete? – ela fitou-o seriamente.

-Prometo sim! – ele exclamou abraçando-a com ainda mais força – Não quero perde-la!

-Tonto! – a jovem caiu na gargalhada afastando-se do noivo – Eu só estava brincando!

-O QUÊ...?

-Ei! Você prometeu que se controlaria!

-Hum? – ele piscou algumas vezes – OK... – ele suspirou e a jovem abraçou-lhe com carinho – Mas só por que foi você quem pediu! – ele sorriu beijando-lhe as negras madeixas – Coloque uma outra roupa pra nós darmos uma voltinha.

-Voltinha?

-Éh! Passear por aí... – ele sorriu fitando os luzidos orbes amendoados.

-Ah... – ela devolveu o sorriso seguindo até Sango e a puxando para o quarto.

-Aff... – o rapaz suspirou sentando-se no sofá.

-E então... O que você disse que faríamos hoje à noite?

-Vocês verão... – ele sorriu levemente fechando os olhos – É só esperar mais um pouco... Só falta...!

-AHHHHH! – Kagome adentrou a sala correndo.

-Que foi K-chan? – Miroku indagou surpreso.

-Eu...! Eu...! Eu esqueci minha maquiagem! – a jovem correu até a cozinha.

-Você é linda naturalmente... Prefiro você sem aquelas coisas... – Inu-Yasha falou deitando-se no sofá.

-Mas eu nãão! – cantarolou a garota retornando à sala com um copo de água nas mãos – O que eu faço?

-Já disse que posso emprestar as minhas maquiagens? – pede Sango da porta do quarto.

-Jura? – a outra indagou com os olhos brilhantes.

-Venha se mudar logo! Depois vamos lá pra casa e eu lhe ajudo! – a amiga sorriu levemente enquanto a outra retornava ao quarto.

-Decididamente ela é louca...

-Eu ouvi isso! – exclamou Kagome batendo a porta.

-Cah! Maluca... – Inu-Yasha suspirou fechando os olhos.

-A maluca que o conquistou... – Miroku comentou rindo baixinho.

-Hump! – o rapaz resmungou algo pegando o telefone em mãos – Alô...

_-Demência! Está tudo pronto aqui... só falta a vítima._

-Ok! Não demoro.

_-Espero que seja verdade!_

-BAH! Imbecil!

_-Até logo, idiota._

-Até logo, idiota! – Inu-Yasha imitou desligando o aparelho.

-O que foi?

-Nada... – ele sorriu maldosamente tornando a fechar os olhos.

-Inu-Kun? – a jovem agachada murmurou acariciando-lhe uma das mãos.

-Hum? – ele resmungou remexendo-se no sofá.

-Nós não íamos sair?

-Sim! Eu só... – ele se espreguiçou – estava descansando.

-Tirou um bom cochilo... – ela sorriu ao ver os orbes negros do rapaz repousarem nos seus.

-Já está pronta? – ele sorriu sentando.

-Uhum!

-Perfeita! – ele exclamou elevando a moça junto consigo – Realmente perfeita! – ele fitou melhor a jovem mulher de vestido prateado, fazendo-a dar um giro.

-Perfeita nesse vestido quase complemente liso! As alças de silicone segurando-o, as curvas dela ficaram bem acentuadas, não acham? Amei o acabamento do vestido! As diversas pontas balançando livremente! – Sango sorriu batendo palmas – Combinou com a sandália prata de pouca altura! Ah! A maquiagem leve não ti...!

-Sango... tem certeza que nasceu pra ser atriz? – pede Inu-Yasha surpreso – Acho que devia entrar pro mundo da moda...

-Ih! Acho que me empolguei outra vez... – a jovem sorriu sem-graça.

-Se tratando de roupa feminina você sempre está empolgada! – o rapaz sorriu sarcasticamente levando um tapa da noiva no braço.

-Deixe-na em paz! – ela reclamou puxando o jovem até a porta – Vamos? – ela sorriu para os outros dois.

-Vamos! – Sango sorriu arrastando Miroku porta afora.

Inu-Yasha insistiu tanto para ir caminhando, que os outros apenas suspiraram seguindo o rapaz empolgado. Miroku e Sango insistiam em se perguntar por que raios ele estava agindo de forma tão estranha, enquanto Kagome só fitava o local ao redor. Os orbes da mais nova da turma brilharam ao que o grupo avistou a praia iluminada. O que seria aquilo?

-Vamos lá? – Inu-Yasha resmungou apontando para a aparente festa na praia.

-Mas, Inu-Yasha...!

-Não quero saber! – ele sorriu – Vamos e ponto final!

-Que insistente! A festa nem é nossa!

-Você que pensa... – o rapaz sussurrou à jovem surpresa, puxando-a em direção da praia.

-O que quis dizer com isso? – ela pediu enquanto o rapaz sorridente a puxava até a areia.

-Isso mesmo que você entendeu! – ele riu empurrando-a na direção de duas inesperadas presenças.

-Mas o que...?

-Olá K-chan! – Rin exclamou abraçando a amiga com força.

-O que você faz aqui? – Kagome indagou retribuindo ao carinho lhe ofertado – Esquece... O que VOCÊS fazem aqui? Era pra estarem viajando, não?

-Meu irmãozinho não conseguiu inventar algo mais decente para o nosso suposto sumiço?

-Ora! Cale a boca! – Inu-Yasha exclamou fechando a cara.

-Ah não! Não faça essa carinha! – a jovem Kagome sorriu enlaçando-lhe o braço ao separar-se de Rin.

-Bah... – ele resmungou desviando o olhar para o mar.

-Ei! – ela segurou-lhe a face nas mãos enquanto beijava-lhe os lábios com carinho – Deixa de besteira, Inu-Yasha! Se ficar emburrado mais uma vez eu vou pra casa!

-... – ele respirou fundo soltando um leve sorriso – Ok...

-Obrigada... Mas... o que significa isso? – ela indagou fitando o resto do grupo.

-Éh! O que significa isso? – Miroku indagou enquanto enlaçava Sango pelas costas.

-Oras! É uma festa, seus tontos! – Inu-Yasha riu adentrando na grande tenda que fora erguida à beira mar...

-Festa pra que? – Miroku indagou levando um peteleco de Sango enquanto seguiam o rapaz com o resto da turma.

-Que pergunta mais imbecil! Kagome e eu estamos oficialmente noivos! Ela merece no mínimo uma festa... – Inu-Yasha sorriu sentindo a noiva abraçar-lhe com força.

-Tonto! Sabe muito bem que não precisava de nada disso! – ela exclamou enquanto as lágrimas faziam a maquiagem escorrer face abaixo.

-Ei! Pare de chorar! – ele beijou os cabelos da jovem levemente – Olha, olha! Sua maquiagem está indo por água abaixo!

-Não me importo! – ela sorriu beijando-lhe os lábios docemente – Obrigada por tudo, Inu-Yasha... principalmente por estar comigo...

-Não agradeça por isso... É mais do que um prazer estar com você!

-Eu te amo! – ela pendurou-se no pescoço do noivo grudando os lábios apaixonados aos seus.

Iniciou-se uma onda de assovios e aplausos por parte dos quatro amigos... Finalmente algo realmente bom acontecera... Finalmente tudo se ajeitara... Um final feliz, não é? Inu-Yasha e Kagome se casariam, do mesmo modo que os outros dois casais... Que tal ambos os três no mesmo dia? No mesmo momento? Em uma celebração única? Que bom se fosse assim tão simples a "saga" desses nossos personagens... Que bom se a confiança fosse eterna! Um paraíso para todos, não? Que bom se não houvesse mais obstáculos para uma felicidade "eterna"! Mas o nosso conto de fadas não termina por aqui... Não nesse dia... Não nesse momento... Feliz ou infelizmente... Bom... acho que podemos continuar, não?

ººoOoºº ººoOoºº ººoOoºº ººoOoºº ººoOoºº ººoOoºº ººoOoºº ººoOoºº ººoOoººººoOoººººoOoººººoOoººººoOoººººoOoººººoOoººººoOoºº

Qualquer coisa por você

Tudo sem você me magoar

Desejo nunca, nunca morrer

Eu serei, tudo que você precisa

**Anything For You Evanescence**

Algumas poucas semanas se passaram desde a singela festa entre amigos. Nessas mesmas poucas semanas, sem que nossos queridos protagonistas soubessem, um contrato estava se formando e se concretizando. Finalmente voltariam a atuar... Acharam um diretor novo... Novo... mas muito conhecido pelo ressente casal... Tão conhecido quanto eles poderiam imaginar.

-Obaaaaaa! Finalmente vamos voltar a ativa! – Kagome riu se abraçando a Inu-Yasha que acabara de lhe contar a novidade – Eu não via essa hora chegando! Parece que paramos de trabalhar por anos!

-E o melhor de tudo é que eu vou estar sempre ao seu lado... Ah... o melhor emprego do mundo, com a melhor companheira do mundo!

-Exagerado! – a jovem sorriu beijando-lhe os lábios com carinho – Hum... que horas nós temos que ir pro estúdio?

-Agora... Vamos ter uma reunião com o tal diretor. Depois nós voltaremos pra casa... amanhã que começaremos a gravar.

-Entendo... Vou chamar a Sango e o Miroku. – ela deixou o sorriso aumentar começando a subir as escadas – Estão na piscina.

-Uhum... Depois dê uma olhada na matéria especial da Cawaii... Saiu hoje... – ele riu baixinho largando a revista sobre o sofá.

-Ok! – ela gritou continuando caminho sem dar muita atenção ao que o noivo lhe dissera – Ei! Seus folgados! Temos uma reunião agorinha! Deixem pra relaxar na volta!

-Reunião? – Sango sorriu saindo da piscina – Acharam um novo diretor?

-Sim... Eu cheguei a achar que nunca terminaríamos esse filme depois da morte de Myouga.

-Finalmente voltando ao trabalho! – Miroku se espreguiçou adentrando o banheiro.

-Uhum! – Kagome sorriu fitando o quarto ao redor – Isso está bem mais bonito com vocês dois morando aqui... Antes era quase vazio...

-Concordo... – Sango se pronunciou enquanto procurava alguma roupa no guarda-roupa – E o melhor é que sobrou um dinheirão da venda do apartamento... – ela sorriu atirando uma saia e uma blusinha sobre a cama – K-chan... temos que fazer uma visitinha ao nosso amigo shopping...

-Maníaca... – Kagome riu enquanto saía do quarto de fininho.

-Ei!

-Brincadeirinha! – ela riu descendo as escadas rapidamente – Ah! A matéria da Cawaii! – ela piscou algumas vezes ao ver-se na capa da revista ao lado de Inu-Yasha – Como é?

A jovem atriz deixou uma gargalhada trêmula escapar dos lábios. "Kagome X Inu-Yasha: Namoro ou amizade?"... Riu ainda mais ao notar uma pequena foto de ambos se beijando no canto da revista.

-Ah, sim... nos pegaram no flagra... – Inu-Yasha riu sentando-se ao lado da jovem.

-Imagine o que há escrito... – ela sorriu levemente enquanto deixava a face repousar no ombro do rapaz – Você já leu?

-Uhum... – ele sorriu beijando-lhe as madeixas negras – Não acredito que você não quis dizer que estamos noivos...

-Sei lá, Inu-Yasha... Eu não gosto que fiquem comentando sobre minha vida pessoal... entende?

-Certamente... – ele suspirou – Mas poderia ter dito... Agora os imbecis vão ficar nos enchendo de perguntas sobre isso...

-Se eles perguntarem não sei se vou responder... Realmente acho que minha vida pessoal só é de meu interesse...

-Nosso...

-É... No caso nosso interesse... – ela sorriu deixando a revista de lado.

-Eles vão demorar muito lá em cima?

-Sango precisa tomar banho ainda...

-Ok... Acorde-me daqui a cem mil anos... – Inu-Yasha fechou os orbes com um sorriso maroto.

-Bobo! – a noiva riu aninhando-se em seus braços.

-Ela demora...

-Não tanto assim... – ela sorriu levemente beijando-lhe os lábios quentes.

-Mas demora... – ele murmurou tocando os lábios da morena – Bastante... – ele sorriu enquanto a jovem insistia no intenso toque labial.

-Certo... – ela sorriu acariciando-lhe a face.

-Não pare minha fofinha.. – ele alongou o sorriso maroto tornando a beijar a noiva com mais fervor ainda.

-Só me deixe respirar às vezes, ok? – ela sorriu afastando-se um pouco do rapaz que fez biquinho.

-Você pára nas melhores horas... – ele riu deitando-a em seu colo e acariciando-lhe a face rosada.

-Bobinho... – ela deixou o sorriso tomar conta da face enquanto segurava a mão do noivo.

-Já disse que a amo?

-Hoje?

-É...

-Não... – ela sorriu brincando com a mão quente do rapaz.

-Eu amo você... sabia?

-Sabia... você me fala isso todos os dias... – ela sorriu ainda mais enquanto o noivo a apertava mais contra o corpo.

-Ok... Mas eu sei que você gosta...

-Como sabe?

-Sabendo... – ele sorriu beijando os lábios da rapariga com carinho.

-Sabendo como?

-Seus lindos olhinhos me contaram isso...

-Ahn... – ela murmurou fechando os olhos e soltando um suspiro – Eu também amo você, ta?

-Ta... – ele sorriu acariciando-lhe a face cansada.

-Hãm... estamos atrapalhando algo?

-Estão prima, mas... – ele ajudou a noiva se sentar levantando em seguida e a puxando junto – temos que ir...

-FINALMENTEEEE! – Sango exclamou enquanto se pendurava no pescoço do namorado – Pensei que ficaríamos desempregados!

-Felizmente não! – Kagome sorriu abrindo a porta – Eu não saberia o que fazer... – ela entregou a chave ao noivo que trancou a porta.

-Eu ia ter que chamar minha assistente outra vez... – Sango sorriu levemente – Ela é tão querida! Eu só a chamo e ela vem voando!

-Claro... Ela ganha uma nota preta com você... – Inu-Yasha sorriu enquanto adentravam o elevador.

-Que seja... – Sango deu de ombros enlaçando a mão do namorado – Dá no mesmo!

-Sabia que ainda não me acostumei com esses dois juntos? Tão estranho...

-Ora, Inu-Yasha! Se virmos de certa forma, eles são um casal normal! Afinal de contas, todo homem é tarado... o Miroku só ultrapassa um pouco às vezes...

-Às vezes? Você quis dizer quase sempre!

-Hey! Será que podem parar de falar da minha pessoa? – Miroku falou adentrando o elevador junto com a namorada sorridente.

-Certo, certo! – Inu-Yasha suspirou adentrando o elevador junto com os outros – Mas que é estranho, é!

-Inu-Yasha!

-O que é? – ele fitou os companheiros que apenas suspiraram.

Realmente ele não sabia a hora de parar! Fora às pequenas discussões rotineiras, o caminho ao trabalho foi bem tranqüilo. Em pouco tempo Inu-Yasha estacionou o carro, sendo recepcionado pelo assistente do antigo diretor.

-Que bom que chegaram... O Senhor Tanaka está esperando.

-O que...? – Kagome arregalou os olhos agarrando-se ao braço do noivo – "Tanaka... diretor... aqui em Tokyo... Não pode ser!"

-Kagome? O que foi? – Inu-Yasha fitou a jovem com preocupação.

-Tanaka... – ela sussurrou mordendo o canto dos lábios inferiores nervosamente.

-Kagome, você está bem? – Sango parou ao lado da amiga.

-Precisamos ir agora... – o assistente falou fitando o quarteto parado no meio do caminho.

-Não! – Kagome abraçou-se mais ao noivo realmente preocupado.

-O que está acontecendo, Kagome?

-Inu-Yasha! – ela segurou a face do rapaz entre as mãos trêmulas – O único Tanaka que é diretor e que mora aqui em Tokyo é o...!  
-Boa tarde pessoal!

-Kouga! – Sango e Miroku exclamaram surpresos ao vê-lo parado junto à porta.

**CONTINUA... **


	11. Capítulo 10 Campo de Sonhos

Olá! FINALMENTE estou postando esse cap! Ele ta pronto há alguns séculos... uhuahahuahhauauh! Desculpem pela demoraaaaaaaa! 

As reviews (como sempre) foram respondidas no meu blog (q pra quem naum sabe, o link ta no meu perfilllll! xDDDD)!

É isso... Beijos e boa leituraaaaaa!

* * *

**Música:** Field of Dreams - Do As Infinity

* * *

**#No capítulo anterior#**

_-Que bom que chegaram... O Senhor Tanaka está esperando._

_-O que...? – Kagome arregalou os olhos agarrando-se ao braço do noivo – "Tanaka... diretor... aqui em Tokyo... Não pode ser!"_

_-Kagome? O que foi? – Inu-Yasha fitou a jovem com preocupação._

_-Tanaka... – ela sussurrou mordendo o canto dos lábios inferiores nervosamente. _

_-Kagome, você está bem? – Sango parou ao lado da amiga._

_-Precisamos ir agora... – o assistente falou fitando o quarteto parado no meio do caminho._

_-Não! – Kagome abraçou-se mais ao noivo realmente preocupado._

_-O que está acontecendo, Kagome?_

_-Inu-Yasha! – ela segurou a face do rapaz entre as mãos trêmulas – O único Tanaka que é diretor e que mora aqui em Tokyo é o...!  
-Boa tarde pessoal!_

_-Kouga! – Sango e Miroku exclamaram surpresos ao vê-lo parado junto à porta._

* * *

**Capítulo 10 – Campo de Sonhos**

-O que? – Inu-Yasha fitou o rival com desprezo enlaçando a cintura da noiva com firmeza.

-Kouga, é o único Tanaka diretor daqui... – a jovem murmurou escondendo a face no peito do noivo – Por que justo ele?

-Por que pegaram esse imbecil? Tokyo está tão precária a esse ponto?

-Saiba, Senhor Inu-Yasha, que nós não poríamos esse filme em risco. E certamente escolhemos o melhor diretor! Portanto, não deixe suas briguinhas atrapalharem o rendimento do filme, caso contrário será demitido!

-Demitido o caral...!  
-Inu-Yasha... – Kagome fitou o rapaz levemente – O melhor é ficar quieto agora, ok?

-Aff... Tudo bem, pequena... – ele suspirou beijando os lábios carmins da amante – Se você quer assim...

-Eu quero... – ela sorriu devolvendo o toque carinhoso sobre os lábios do noivo.

-Vamos indo... Temos muito que conversar... – Kouga falou rispidamente cruzando os braços.

-Certo... Chefinho... – Inu-Yasha ironizou com um sorriso maroto nos lábios.

ººoOoºº ººoOoºº ººoOoºº ººoOoºº ººoOoºº ººoOoºº ººoOoºº ººoOoºº ººoOoºº

Agora, existe uma pessoa que é importante pra mim

e que me faz sentir incrível

Vou voar com a mais nova batida

até o deslumbrante amanhã de sete cores

**Nanairo no Ashita – Brand New Beat - BoA**

-Eu nem acredito que isso possa estar acontecendo... – Inu-Yasha atirou-se sobre o sofá soltando um suspiro cansado.

-Concordo... – Kagome sentou-se ao lado do rapaz sendo abraçada carinhosamente.

-Por que ele sempre tem que se meter na nossa vida?

-Por que ele quer o que perdeu de volta... – Sango sentou-se ao lado do namorado no maior dos sofás.

-Mas isso ele nunca terá... Não mesmo... – ele apertou a noiva contra si com mais força ainda – Nada do que ele fizer vai nos separar! Não é K-chan?

-Se depender de mim... – ela sorriu escorando a face no ombro do rapaz.

-Eu prometo que jamais vamos nos separar... Nem que ele destrua o mundo! Nós ficaremos juntos!

-Espero que seja verdade... – ela sorriu levemente enquanto fechava os olhos.

-E é verdade... você sabe disso...

-Sei? – ela riu baixinho ao sentir um leve cutucão em sua cintura.

-Boba... – ele sorriu beijando-lhe levemente os cabelos sedosos.

-Bobo... – Kagome suspirou deixando-se ser deitada pelo namorado, que começara a acariciar-lhe as longas madeixas negras.

-Gente... abriu uma lancharia com karaokê esses dias... alguém ta a fim?

-Claro, Sango-chan!

-Éh... Pra relaxar um pouco... – Inu-Yasha sorriu apoiando a namorada.

-Está decidido! – Miroku exclamou levantando – Vou tomar um banho e me mudar, ok?

-Boa viagem! – Sango exclamou ligando a televisão.

-Me trocou por um aparelho televisivo! Oh! Vou entrar em depressão! – ele sorriu enquanto os amigos riam baixinho e a namorada apenas revirava os olhos.

-Ok! Senhor Sabichão! Vá para o seu bendito banho!

-Já vou Sangozinha! Já vou! – ele deu uma leve piscadela seguindo para o andar superior.

Em algum tempo depois, todos já estavam prontos. Guiados por Sango, a turma seguiu para a tal lancharia. Miroku e Inu-Yasha sorriam perante o entusiasmo das duas jovens ainda mais sorridentes que o normal.

-O que vocês vão comer? – Sango pediu sentada ao lado de Miroku.

-Sei lá... Nada muito pesado... Um sanduíche ou algo assim... – Kagome sorriu, enquanto Inu-Yasha acariciava-lhe a mão.

-Tanto faz... – Inu-Yasha deu de ombros.

-Éh... – Miroku bocejou.

-Senhorita Kagome? – uma jovem se aproximou da turma com um enorme sorriso na face.

-Óh! Sayuri! – a garota levantou abraçando a velha amiga – Quanto tempo!

-Éh! Você sumiu!

-Pois é... ando um pouco ocupada... – ela sorriu levemente afastando-se da amiga.

-Imagino... com o filme...

-Pois é... A propósito! Essa ali é a Sango, aquele o Miroku e esse o Inu-Yasha... – Kagome sorriu apresentando os amigos para a recém regada.

-Oi... – Sayuri sorriu envergonhada.

-Oi... – o trio respondeu sorrindo para a jovem.

-Sayuri! O que falei sobre conversar em horário de trabalho? – uma mulher de idade falou do balcão.

-Desculpe! – a jovem corada exclamou abaixando a face.

-Ao trabalho!

-Sim Senhora! – ela respondeu puxando um bloquinho do bolso da camiseta – Seus pedidos, por favor.

-Que tal esquecermos tudo e pegarmos uma pizza gigante? – Sango sorriu para os amigos que concordaram – Então... Quatro sucos de laranja e uma pizza gigante de... hum... pode ser metade de quatro queijos e a outra metade de requeijão com bastante batata palha e molho!

-Ok... – Sayuri sorriu – Prazer em conhecê-los! – ela deu uma breve reverência, indo levar o pedido.

Após comerem até que não coubesse mais nada em seus estômagos, Sango tentava convencer Kagome a cantar junto com ela. No momento em que levantaram para ir escolher a música (após muita insistência de Sango), uma garota "roubou" sua vez.

-Shima... – Sango estreitou os olhos sentando e fazendo a amiga se sentar – Depois que ela for nós vamos...

-O que foi? – Kagome fitou a amiga confusa pelo modo como ela olhava para a jovem que começara a cantar.

-Ex do Miroku... – Inu-Yasha sussurrou aos ouvidos da namorada, fazendo-a se surpreender e exclamar um "Oh!".

A moça, que Sango fitava com o maior ódio já visto pela turma, logo acabou a música, fazendo com que Sango arrastasse Kagome para cima do palco. Shima, que fora muito aplaudida, fitou Sango sarcasticamente ao vê-la subindo no palco com uma desconhecida.

-Ok, K-chan! Agora vamos mostrar pra ela como se canta de verdade! – Sango murmurou passando os olhos pelos nomes das músicas na prancheta perto do karaokê.

-Mas, Sango...!

-Aha! Perfeita! O que você acha?

-O que? – Kagome olhos para onde a amiga apontava.

-É uma das minhas favoritas! Eu faço a segunda voz, ok?

-O que...? Eu não...!

-Ok? Miga? – Sango fitou a jovem suspirar enquanto murmurava um "certo" – Obrigada! Você é mesmo demais!

-Ok... Vamos acabar logo com isso... – Kagome pegou um dos microfones na mão.

Kagome olhou para a mesa do noivo, vendo-o lhe sorrir docemente. Deu-lhe um leve abano e voltou-se para o resto das pessoas. Engoliu seco ao ver todos a fitando atentamente.

-Pronta, K-chan?

-Si-sim... – murmurou respirando fundo.

-Vai!

_**#ASUFARUTO terikaesu**_

_**Manatsu no hi sashi**_

_**Hito GOMI ni kiete yuku uta#**_

_#A luz do Sol de verão _

_Que reflete no asfalto_

_E a música que se perde na multidão#_

Uma gota de suor escorreu pela face jovial. Sorriu levemente ao perceber que acertara o início da música, que de súbito começava.

_**#"ORE WA mirai WO shinjiteru"**_

_**Machi wa dete yuku natsu no asa**_

_**OMAE no saigo no tsubu yaki**_

_**Futari soushajou#**_

_#"Eu creio no futuro"_

_Indo até a cidade nesta manhã de verão_

_Você dá o último murmúrio_

_Enquanto vamos até a linha do trem#_

Sorria levemente... Cantava pela amiga no momento... Isso virou uma pequena competição.

_**#Kyou mo mata**_

_**GANAtteiru ka**_

_**Chippokena**_

_**BOROANPU**_

_**Akari wo tomoshi#**_

_#Então hoje de novo_

_Ele estará aqui?_

_Ligue a luz _

_E o nosso pequeno amplificador#_

O sorriso aumentou ainda mais na face marota. Sango a acompanhava encantadoramente. Tinha uma voz tão relaxante... "Ela sabe mesmo o que faz..." pensou fitando discretamente a irritada rival da amiga.

_**#ASUFARUTO terikaesu**_

_**Manatsu no hi sashi**_

_**Hito GOMI ni kiete yuku uta**_

_**Kajikanda yubisaki de**_

_**Nigiru kan KOOHII**_

_**Kogarashi ni makete yuku uta#**_

_#A luz do Sol de verão_

_Que reflete no asfalto_

_E a música que se perde na multidão_

_Segurando uma lata de café _

_Enquanto a música se perde_

_Nesse vento de inverno#_

Fitou a amiga que fez o mesmo... Ambas aumentaram consideravelmente o sorriso nas faces... Kagome amaldiçoou-se pelo inverno ainda não estar presente. Mas ele não tardaria a chegar...

_**#Kataru dake no yume naraba**_

_**Dare mo minna egaiteru**_

_**OMAE wo tometari dekinai**_

_**BAKAna yarikata demo#**_

_#Só falo de um sonho_

_E entre todos, alguém o vê_

_Você não vai poder impedir_

_Bobagem, faça do seu jeito, mas#_

Desviou o olhar para o surpreso noivo... Sorriu-lhe belamente enquanto terminava mais uma parte da música... continuou a encara-lo.

_**#Wasureruna**_

_**Oretachi no koto**_

_**Wasuka demo wakachi atta**_

_**Ano toki wo#**_

_#Esqueça as nossas diferenças mínimas_

_Vamos compartilhar aquele tempo#_

Fitou os intensos olhos violetas do amante presos insistentemente em sua face... como que encantados.

_**#Sorezore no yarikata de**_

_**Ikiru kono jinsei**_

_**Michishirube sagashiteku uta**_

_**Tsuranuita kimochi dake**_

_**GITAAKEEZU ni tsume**_

_**Kokorozasu mono dake no uta#**_

_#O caminho que existe_

_Na vida de cada um_

_Guiando e procurando pela música_

_Como é bom guardar a guitarra _

_Depois de acertar o final da música dele#_

Mordeu o canto dos lábios rosados ao que o noivo, desperto de seu transe, acenara-lhe levemente com um sorriso pintando-lhe a bela face. Sentia o coração acelerado... cantava para ele agora.

**_#Sakura mau chikadou ni_**

_**Hibiku SUTOROOKU**_

_**Zattou ni umare yuku uta**_

_**Yakusai wo michi ageta**_

_**Okirakutachi ni**_

_**Kara kaware warawareru uta#**_

_#As sakuras dançam sob a terra_

_Enquanto ecoa o som idêntico _

_Daquela música_

_E na escola, quando mostramos_

_Muitos gostaram e os outros_

_Pararam de rir para escutar#_

Desviou o olhar para amiga que colocava sua toda emoção no belo cantar.

_**#ASUFARUTO terikaesu**_

_**Manatsu no hi sashi**_

_**Hito GOMI ni kiete yuku uta**_

_**Kajikanda yubisaki de**_

_**Nigiru kan KOOHII**_

_**Kogarashi ni makete yuku uta# **_

_#A luz do Sol de verão_

_Que reflete no asfalto_

_E a música que se perde na multidão_

_Segurando uma lata de café_

_Enquanto a música se perde_

_Nesse vento de inverno.# _

Terminaram juntas a música de gostosa melodia. Ao que a música findara seu som completamente, largaram os microfones em meio aos aplausos incessantes dos ali presentes. Isso para a felicidade de Sango, e para o ciúme de Shima.

Desceram do pequeno palco, dirigindo-se até os dois adorados, que as esperavam com leves aplausos e doces sorrisos nas faces gentis.

-Eu não sabia que você cantava tão bem, Kagome! Parece profissional! – Inu-Yasha sorriu, enquanto a noiva aproximava-se mais.

-Inu-Yasha, por que você acha que justo a Cawaii foi fazer uma entrevista comigo? – a jovem sorriu levemente deixando que o namorado a sentasse no colo – Antes de começar a faculdade, eu trabalhava em alguns bares como cantora amadora. O pessoal gostava da minha voz.

-E ainda gostam... – Inu-Yasha sorriu deixando um leve beijo no braço da amante.

-Pois é... Mamãe me disse uma vez que uma pequena revista queria uma entrevista... Provavelmente a Cawaii descobriu isso... Sabe? Mas agora eles tiveram que publicar algo com meu atual emprego... Mas certamente vai vazar algo sobre hoje... Algo como: "Higurashi larga a vida de atriz para cantar em Karaokê"! – a jovem riu junto com os amigos.

-Fofa... – Inu-Yasha sorriu abraçando mais forte a namorada, enquanto uma inesperada presença se aproximava.

-Que tal cantar uma pra mim agora?

-O que faz aqui? – Kagome indagou estreitando os olhos.

-Deixe, Kagome... – Sango falou sentando ao lado da amiga e do primo – Não vale a pena...

-Eu não o quero me seguindo por toda à parte, Sango-chan! – ela exclamou fitando o ex-namorado outra vez – Vá embora!

-O que foi, K-chan? Nem pelos velhos tempos?

-Kouga...!

-Escute aqui... Eu tenho me controlado esse tempo todo pra não fincar um belo soco nesse seu focinho! Então, faça um favor a você mesmo e DÊ O FORA DAQUI! – Inu-Yasha quase berrou arrumando a noiva melhor em seu colo.

-Esse é um lugar público, você não manda em lugares públicos! Seu atorzinho de meia tigela!

-Ah! Resolveu encarar, mocinha? – Inu-Yasha levantou colocando a amante atrás de si.

-Não arranje confusão, Inu-Yasha... – Kagome murmurou enlaçando-lhe a cintura carinhosamente.

-Pra trás, Kagome... Isso vai ser bonito de ver... – o rapaz sorriu maliciosamente estralando os dedos.

-Certamente... Ver esse atorzinho de quinta levando uns bons socos vai ser muito divertido.

-Quero ver o bebê tentar!

-Vocês não acham mais sensato...!

-CALA A BOCA MIROKU! – os dois rapazes gritaram em coro fazendo com que o outro se escondesse atrás de Sango.

-Que tal essa... Quem vencer nessa pequena disputa, leva a Kagome... – Kouga sorriu convencido retirando a jaqueta que usava.

-O que você...?

-Esperem aí! – Kagome saiu detrás do noivo parando entre os dois rapazes – Vocês acham que eu sou algum prêmio ou coisa assim? Algo a ser disputado em uma briga idiota?

-Eu nunca disse isso, Kagome! Eu ia contesta-lo! Você tem direito de decidir quem você fica ou não! Essa briga vai ser somente para ele parar de encher nosso saco...

-Oh... Tem medinho de perder pra mim e eu ter que ficar com ela, éh?

-Não... Eu, ao contrário de você, respeito às decisões alheias! Kagome é minha noiva por que quis! Eu não a forcei a nada! Então cale a merda dessa sua boca e me deixe ver se tem a força de uma galinha como aparenta ter!

-Ora seu...! – Kouga projetou o punho na direção do rapaz arregalando os olhos após acertar em outra pessoa, não no rival.

-OLHE O QUE FEZ IDIOTA! – Inu-Yasha ajoelhou-se ao lado da noiva acariciando-lhe a face – Por que fez isso, bobona? – ele murmurou carinhosamente vendo a jovem sorrir levemente.

-Não quero que se machuque por minha causa... – ela retribuiu o murmúrio repousando a mão levemente sobre a do rapaz em sua face – Não quero que se machuque por causa alguma... – a jovem sentou-se melhor fitando-lhe docemente.

-Não precisava fazer isso... Eu desviava facilmente! – Inu-Yasha deu um sorriso tristonho limpando o pouco sangue nos lábios femininos.

-Tudo bem... – ela aumentou o sorriso – Mordi meus lábios sem querer... – explicou carinhosamente.

-Não faça mais isso, ok? – ele beijou-a docemente após ela ter assentido com a cabeça.

-Tudo bem, Kagome-chan? – Sango indagou repousando a mão no ombro da amiga.

-Aham! Só estou um pouco... tonta...

-Certo... – Inu-Yasha levantou-se encarando o rival mortalmente.

-Sinto muito, Kagome! Não era para...!

-CALE A BOCA, SEU MALDITO! – Inu-Yasha berrou acertando-lhe um soco na face direita, fazendo-o bater de costas na mesa mais próxima – Não dirija MEIA frase a ela! Você não tem esse direito!

-Eu não estou falando com você!

-Mas eu estou! – Inu-Yasha deu-lhe um soco na barriga e, em seguida, outro soco na face – Vá embora daqui!

-Você... não me... manda... – Kouga tomou fôlego enquanto apertava a barriga.

-Imbecil... – ele falou ajudando a noiva se levantar. Tirou alguns ienes do bolso, deixando-os sobre a mesa que haviam ocupado – Vamos embora... – ele enlaçou a cintura de Kagome, saindo do restaurante e sendo seguido pelo outro casal que se desculpava com os outros clientes pela baderna.

**CONTINUA...**


	12. Capítulo 11 – A Era das Trevas

Olá pessoal!!! Como vocês já devem estar sabendo, essa fic engatou a marcha lenta agora... Sinto muitíssimo, mas se tivesse mais tempo me dedicaria ainda mais a ela...

As reviews já foram devidamente respondidas no meu blog, como de costume... XDDD

Espero que gostem desse capítulo!!!

Boa leitura!!!

**Capítulo 11 – A Era das Trevas...**

O dia amanhecera chuvoso e estranhamente frio... O verão ainda estava em alta, mas, mesmo assim, o vento desse dia estava gelado e a chuva só esfriava mais as coisas...

Inu-Yasha repousara mais uma vez a mão sobre a testa quente da noiva. Suspirou pegando o termômetro das mãos da preocupada prima. Miroku logo chegou trazendo-lhe uma bacia com água e um leve pano amarelo.

-39 graus... – ele suspirou desligando o termômetro digital – É, pequena... – o rapaz tornou a suspirar sentando-se ao lado da jovem adormecida – vamos passar o dia aqui... – ele sorriu levemente acariciando a face suada.

-Inu-Yasha, não acha melhor chamar um médico?

-Não... vamos esperar que ela acorde... – ele fitou a bochecha roxa suspirando outra vez – Miroku, traga um saco de gelo... Isso tem que desinchar...

-Certo...

-Bem... – Inu-Yasha molhou o pano na água morna, torcendo-o e colocando-o sobre a testa da noiva.

-Primo... eu acho melhor chamar um médico.

-Já disse... vamos esperar que ela acorde!

-Mas...!

-Deve ser só um resfriado... – ele sorriu levemente fitando a prima desesperada – Fique calma... está tudo bem... – ele tornou a sorrir desviando os orbes para a face adormecida – Ficará tudo bem... – ele murmurou acarinhando, outra vez, o rosto da noiva.

-Eu vou lá com o Miroku, ta? Qualquer coisa me chame...

-Aham... – ele suspirou enlaçando a macia mão da companheira – Kagome... – ele tornou a suspirar, fechando os olhos cansados.

-Inu... Yasha...

-K-chan? – o rapaz abriu rapidamente os olhos fitando a jovem com desespero.

-Oi... – ela sorriu levemente tentando levantar.

-Fique deitada! – ele exclamou fazendo-a se deitar outra vez.

-Inu-Yasha... – ela tomou ar – nós temos que gravar...

-Desse jeito não!

-Desse... jeito? – ela pediu tentando se levantar novamente.

-Você está com febre, sua maluca! E seu rosto está inchado!

-Estou tão... feia assim? – ela pediu desistindo da idéia de se levantar, após o namorado empurrar-lhe para a cama outra vez.

-Você nunca está feia, meu doce... só que... – ele suspirou – acho mais sensato que você fique descansando hoje... Eu sei que pode ser uma febre maluca, mas mesmo assim você não deve se esforçar! – ele sorriu levemente apertando mais a mão da jovem.

-Eu sei... mas... o Kouga...!

-Esquece esse imbecil! Provavelmente ele também não vai ir gravar! Eu bati nele, lembra? Deve ter ficado tão roxo quanto a sua bochecha!

-Está muito... roxa?

-Um pouco... – ele falou sorrindo levemente – Não se preocupe... O Miroku vai trazer gelo para desinchar, daí...!

-Eu devo estar horrível! – a jovem exclamou escondendo a face embaixo das cobertas.

-Kagome! – ele falou enquanto deixava um riso escapar – Você não está horrível, ok? – ele lentamente puxou as cobertas, vendo a namorada mordendo o canto do lábio inferior – Você é linda! Agora e para sempre!

-Bobo... – ela sorriu levemente, sentindo os quentes lábios do rapaz acertarem-lhe a bochecha.

-É verdade... – ele sorriu beijando os lábios da noiva – Nunca duvide disso, ok?

-Ta...

-Eu amo você... – ele murmurou abraçando-a com força.

-Eu também amo você...

-Eu estava muito preocupado... – ele tornou a sussurrar – Pensei tanta coisa ruim...

-Não pense mais... – ela sussurrou retribuindo ao caloroso afeto – Aconteça o que acontecer, Inu-Yasha... eu sempre vou estar aqui pra você, ok? Sempre!

-Eu sei... – o rapaz sorriu apertando-a ainda mais contra si – Eu sei...

ººoOoºº ººoOoºº ººoOoºº ººoOoºº ººoOoºº ººoOoºº ººoOoºº ººoOoºº ººoOoºº

(Estamos vivendo uma fantasia... baby)

Entre os inúmeros encontros surgiu você (Uh)

Juntos para sempre nesse mundo branco

Nunca deixarei de estar ao seu lado (Nunca deixarei...)

Prometo debaixo da luz branca

White Light – (Namie Amuro) 

-K-chan?

-Fala... – ela sorriu sentindo o noivo brincar com algumas mechas de seu cabelo.

-E se a gente assistisse um filme, hãn? Pra se distrair...

-Se você quiser...

-Seria uma ótima idéia... Não é? Só nós dois... juntinhos...

-Inu-Yasha... eu trouxe o gelo!

-Ahn... – Inu-Yasha suspirou tirando a idéia de ficar sozinho com Kagome da cabeça – Obrigado...

-De nada! – Miroku sorriu fitando a amiga – Já está melhor?

-Claro! – a jovem sorridente respondeu carinhosamente.

-Que bom! A Sango estava muito preocupada! Chegou a ligar pra Rin e pro Sesshoumaru... Ela disse que o Inu-Yasha está sendo muito irresponsável por não chamar um médico!

-Ora! Aquela...!

-Cruzes! Eu não vou morrer! – ela riu baixinho – Não preciso de nenhum médico!

-Eu disse... – Inu-Yasha suspirou balançando a cabeça negativamente – Agora deite, Kagome... – ele sorriu vendo-a lhe obedecer – Pegue... – falou alcançando o pequeno saco de gelo que o amigo acabara de trazer.

-Obrigada... – ela sorriu levemente colocando o gelo em sua face, com a ajuda do noivo.

-Ops! – Inu-Yasha sorriu levemente pegando o celular do bolso – Hum... – suspirou atendendo ao chamado – Fala...

_-Onde vocês estão? Sabiam que estão bem atrasados para gravar?_

-Sim... A Kagome não está bem...

-Bem o suficiente, Inu-chan... – ela sorriu segurando-lhe uma das mãos com carinho.

_-Kouga está esperando, e é bom que apareçam!_

-Tah... – Inu-Yasha resmungou após desligar o aparelho.

-Vamos ter que ir gravar...

-Mas e a Kagome? O rosto dela ainda não está cem por cento e nem ela...

-Eu agüento umas horinhas, Miroku! E pro rosto existe maquiagem! – ela sorriu levemente sentando-se.

-Você acha que pode? – Inu-Yasha pediu apreensivo.

-Tenho certeza! – ela sorriu sendo ajudada por Inu-Yasha na hora de levantar.

-Tudo bem, então...

-Vou falar com a Sango enquanto vocês se aprontam... – Miroku falou deixando o casal sozinho.

-Estou um pouco preocupado com você...

-Eu estou bem! – ela sorriu colocando uma saia de prega e uma Baby Locke preta.

-Tem certeza?

-Absoluta! – ela sorriu pegando a bolsa.

-Ok, então... – ele suspirou enlaçando-lhe a mão com carinho.

-Eu vou ao banheiro e em seguida podemos ir, ok?

-Aham...

ººoOoºº ººoOoºº ººoOoºº ººoOoºº ººoOoºº ººoOoºº ººoOoºº ººoOoºº ººoOoºº

Eu vou estar para sempre aqui contigo  
Meu amor  
As suaves palavras faladas tu deste-me  
Mesmo na morte o nosso amor vai continuar

Even In Death – (Evanescence)

Não muito tempo depois os dois casais se dirigiam para o set...

E depois de muita maquiagem na face da jovem Kagome, eles começaram a gravação.

Foi tão bom de se trabalhar que quando notaram já se passava das duas horas da tarde...

Inu-Yasha julgava muito tempo para continuarem por muito mais... Kagome precisava descansar...

-Tudo bem! Gravamos bastante hoje! – Kouga falou sorrindo amigavelmente.

-Ele tem algo em mente... – Sango murmurou estreitando os olhos – Sei que tem...

-Falou algo, Sangozinha? – Miroku pediu enquanto seguiam para o carro.

-Não... Só pensei alto! – ela sorriu levemente desconcertada.

-Ok...

-Droga!

-O que foi, Kagome? – Inu-Yasha pediu vendo-a parar de andar.

-Esqueci minha bolsa! – ela suspirou – Vou lá pegar!

-Quer que eu vá junto? – ele pediu carinhosamente.

-Não precisa! – ela sorriu levemente – Já volto!

-Vou com ela, Miroku... – Sango murmurou – Não fale nada...

-Tah... – o rapaz murmurou pensativo.

**O.oo.Oo.Oo.Oo.Oo.O**

-A Kagome está demorando demais... – Inu-Yasha suspirou olhando pela vigésima vez no celular.

-Calma... ela já deve estar voltando.

-Eu vou atrás dela...

-Ok... – Miroku suspirou preocupado com as palavras de Sango.

Inu-Yasha lentamente entrou no prédio olhando atentamente pelo set em busca da noiva.

Estava cansado de procurá-la... Queria encontrá-la rapidamente, porém não estava com muita sorte...

Seguiu até o segundo andar cuidando para que as escadas de madeira não fizessem nenhum barulho. Chegou ao seu destino e logo pode ouvir a voz de Kagome e em seguida a de Kouga.

-Eu amo você...

Inu-Yasha arregalou os olhos ao fitar a porta ao seu lado...

Sentiu um aperto forte em seu coração... Sabia que ele estava se partindo exatamente naquele momento...

E também estava se corrompendo com todo o ódio que sentia ... Ódio e nojo... era o que conseguia sentir pelos dois...

Os dois AMANTES!!!

Cerrou os dentes com força adentrando a sala e fitando Kouga se afastar da jovem assustada.

Deixou um sorriso sarcástico se estender por sua face...

Um longo sorriso...

-Por que será que eu achei que estava tudo bom demais para ser verdade? – ele se perguntou vendo os olhos de Kagome se arregalarem.

-O que foi? A verdade dói? – Kouga falou sarcasticamente apavorando ainda mais a jovem.

Inu-Yasha acreditaria nele?

Ou perceberia que fora beijada a força?

Que tentara escapar dali o mais rápido possível, mas falhara terrivelmente?

-Nunca pensei que veria algo tão desprezível assim! – ele controlou as lágrimas que beiravam em seus olhos. Era orgulhoso demais para deixá-las cair em um momento como esse.

-Inu-Yasha...!

-Poupe-me de sua voz, Higurashi...

-Mas, Inu-Yasha...!

-Vou deixar o casal a sós... Sinto muito por ter me preocupado e vindo até aqui para lhes atrapalhar...

-Inu-Yasha! Pare de pensar idiotices!

-O que eu vi é mais do que uma idiotice, Higurashi...

-Pode me escutar?

-Cansei de ouvir suas mentiras... – ele falou aligeirando o passo e deixando-a para trás.

-MALDITO KOUGA!!! – Kagome esbravejou socando uma das paredes e limpando as lágrimas da face pálida.

-Que foi, meu amor?

-Deixe-me em paz! – ela exclamou saindo correndo.

Correu o mais rápido que conseguiu...

Pode ver o noivo saindo do prédio totalmente irritado... O viu atirar as chaves do carro para Miroku e seguir caminho.

Mordiscou o lábio inferior e o seguiu calmamente... Precisava pensar em algumas coisas antes de confrontá-lo...

Precisava esfriar a cabeça, também...

Ainda não acreditava que eles haviam caído em uma cilada... Simplesmente não acreditava que pudesse ser tão burra...

Se ao menos o tivesse deixado ir junto pegar sua bolsa... Nada disso teria acontecido...

Estariam felizes... Juntos...

-Inu-Yasha, por favor, me escute! – ela exclamou ao vê-lo escolher as escadas ao invés do elevador.

-Vá embora!

-Por favor, Inu-Yasha! Você sabe que aquilo não era verdade!

-Não era verdade? – ele riu começando a correr – Em que parte? Você me enganou direitinho, sabia? E todo esse tempo eu achei que você me amava de verdade!

-Eu... amo... você! – falou tomando fôlego.

-Mentirosa! – ele correu ainda mais rápido.

-Espera... – ela murmurou continuando a correr.

Ainda não acreditava no que estava acontecendo...

-Inu... – tomou fôlego ao vê-lo abrir a porta da casa – Yasha... – correu porta adentro nem se incomodando por estar com os calçados – Por que você não consegue acreditar em mim?

-Será que é por que eu vi vocês juntos? – ele falou severamente atirando a mala da jovem no chão do quarto e colocando as roupas dela dentro.

-Pare com isso, Inu-Yasha! – ela quase berrou enxugando algumas lágrimas teimosas.

-Não estou fazendo algo que eu vá me arrepender... – ele fechou a mala e arrastou a jovem pelo braço até a saída.

-Acredite em mim, Inu-Yasha! Eu nunca menti pra você, menti?

-Parece que mentiu todo o tempo em que estivemos juntos...

-Não eram mentiras, Inu-Yasha!

-Por que eu acreditaria?

-Por que duvidaria? – ela indagou enxugando mais lágrimas com raiva.

-Eu vi vocês...

-Ele me forçou! – ela exclamou totalmente indignada. Como ele podia não perceber uma coisa dessas?

-Duvido muito... Você sempre o amou... – ele fechou os olhos com força abrindo-os rapidamente – O que raios lucrou com toda essa farsa?

-Olhe em meus olhos... – ela pediu deixando uma das lágrimas escorrer – O que você vê?

-Lágrimas falsas? – ele falou fazendo-a tampar a face com as mãos.

-Como você pode pensar isso de mim depois de tudo o que vivemos juntos? Como você pode?

-Eu não acredito em mentiras...

-Então por que acredita no que o Kouga diz? No que ele faz?

-Eu... – ele murmurou piscando algumas vezes – Pare de tentar me confundir!

-Por que você não quer acreditar na verdade? Você não me quer mais? É isso? Não me ama mais?

-Vá embora... – ele falou cerrando os dentes com força.

-Acredite em mim, por favor!

-VÁ EMBORA DAQUI, HIGURASHI KAGOME! – ele atirou as mochilas dela no chão – Entendeu? F-O-R-A!!!

-Inu-Yasha...!

-Cale essa sua maldita boca e dê o fora daqui!

-Mas...! – ela deu um passo na direção dele, porém o rapaz extremamente irritado bateu a porta em sua cara.

-FORA DAQUI! – ele berrou encerrando a conversa, ou melhor, discussão.

-Inu-Yasha... – a jovem deixou as lágrimas tomarem conta de sua face rosada enquanto juntava a bagagem e saía o mais rápido possível daquele lugar.

-Maldição! – ele esmurrou a parede deixando-se cair no chão gelado – O que eu estou fazendo?

Eu sinto muito  
Em toda a minha amargura  
Eu ignorei  
Tudo que é real e de verdade  
Tudo que eu preciso é você

October – (Evanescence)

CONTINUA...


	13. Capítulo 12 Ligue me, parte I

Pessoal... eu sei que demorei pra caramba pra postar esse capítulo! Espero que possam me perdoar!!!

**PS:** Não abandonei a fic não, viu? xDDD

**PPS:** Não sei se viram mas minha nova fic já está no ar... xDDD Espero que gostem dela também!

Bjaum pessoal e boa leitura!

* * *

**Capítulo 12 – Ligue-me quando estiver sóbrio, parte I**

O rapaz levantou-se lentamente do chão ao ouvir a porta ser aberta... Havia se preparado pouco para o sermão da prima.

Sabia que ela o faria...

-O que faz aí? – ela pediu sorrindo levemente.

Surpreso? Sim... estava surpreso…

-Pensando... – restringiu-se a dizer enquanto seguia até a cozinha.

-Prefiro pensar nos meus erros em meu quarto...

Sabia que ela tocaria no assunto...

-E a Kagome? – Sango insistiu escorando-se no batente da porta.

-Foi embora...

-Por que?

-Por que ela é uma mentirosa e eu não quero vê-la mais... nunca mais... OK? – pediu fitando-a com raiva.

-Tenho pena de você... Muita pena... – ela suspirou seguindo para junto de Miroku na sala.

-Devia ter mesmo... – resmungou servindo um copo de água – Fui completamente enganado... – atirou o copo com um resto de água dentro da pia e fugiu covardemente para seu refúgio...

Seu quarto...

Suspirou atirando-se na cama e mergulhando a face em um dos travesseiros.

-Maldição! – exclamou atirando-o no chão – Maldito perfume! Maldita garota! – falou afundando a face no outro travesseiro – Maldita...

Mordeu o lábio inferior com força... Toda a força... Ficou assim o máximo que pode, porém de nada adiantou...

Afundou mais a face tentando evitar que seus soluços fossem escutados pelos outros...

Seus soluços infantis...

Soluços que não existiriam se não fosse por causa dela...

Aquela que não deixaria de amar...

Por mais que tentasse...

Continuaria a venerar aquele rostinho angelical que o fazia enlouquecer... Que o fazia se debater na cama, tentando apagá-lo das memórias...

Queria poder destruir todas aquelas lembranças... Todos aqueles momentos realmente felizes que passaram juntos...

Mas ele sabia que era impossível...

Tão impossível quanto deixar de sentir o que odiava sentir nesse momento...

Aquele (maldito)amor...

**#Don't cry to me  
If you loved me  
You would be here with me  
You want me  
Come find me  
Make up your mind#**

#Não chore por mim  
Se você me amasse  
Você estaria aqui comigo  
Você me quer  
Venha me encontrar  
Decida-se#

-Inu-Yasha?

-Hugrh... – ele grunhiu permanecendo com a face afundada no travesseiro fofo.

-Posso falar com você?

-Deixe-me em paz... – ele resmungou, mesmo sabendo que ela não o deixaria.

-Ok! Então eu falo do mesmo jeito! Sua anta gorda e pateta! – ela suspirou sentando aos pés da cama do primo – Como você pode, hein? A Kagome não fez nada!

-NÃÃÃO!!! Imagina se tivesse feito!!! Aquela garota me trai e você ainda vem me dizer que ela não fez nada? Ah, Sango! Tenha dó, néh!

-Tenho! Tenho dó é dessa sua burrice sem jeito! Seu energúmeno! Se burrice matasse, Inu-Yasha, você já estava enterrado!

-Veio aqui pra me ofender? Então me deixe em paz!

-Só quero que perceba como você não costuma usar o cérebro! E você ainda tinha prometido pra ela que nada os separaria! Como você pode ser tão estúpido, hein?

-Como você pode ser tão chata, hein?

-Cale a boca e preste atenção no que aconteceu, seu estrupício! Como você AINDA não percebeu que tudo não passou de uma armação?

-Realmente! Uma grande armação! Ela fingia que me amava, me iludia e depois corria pros braços do Kouguinha dela!

-Aiêêêê!! Não é nada disso seu imbecil! Não percebeu que você e a Kagome caíram no plano do Kouga? Ou você achou que todo esse tempo o Kouga não esteve planejando rouba-la de você, hãn?

-Aham... ta, sei!

-Se é pra falar porcaria cale a boca! – ela suspirou coçando os olhos – Kouga escondeu a bolsa de Kagome, no intuito de que ela fosse buscar. Então ele tentou de tudo pra faze-la deixar você e voltar pra ele. ENTÃO... – Sango suspirou vendo que o primo entreabrira os lábios – ele a beijou forçadamente e não sei como, no exato momento em que você chegou! Fingiu, fingiu e fingiu! Kagome estava chocada! Como poderia se defender? E quando ela pensa que terá seu herói, Inu-Yasha, para salva-la... ele resolve dar uma de burro e comprar briga... Prefere abandona-la! Abandonar o amor que sente! Pelos Deuses, Inu-Yasha! Será que é tão difícil de entender assim?

-Difícil é acreditar que essa baboseira aí seja verdade!

-Nem em mim você consegue acreditar?

-E como acreditar se essa história mal contada deve ter vindo do cérebro defeituoso daquela garota?

-Não veio dela, Inu-Yasha! Eu vi isso acontecer! Eu estava lá o tempo inteiro!

-Não me faça de idiota!

-Você já é idiota por nascença, seu retardado! Por acaso não notou que eu sumi logo depois da Kagome ir atrás da bolsa? – ela fitou o primo lhe encarar seriamente – Eu fiquei com medo de que Kouga tentasse uma coisa desse tipo com vocês, então eu a segui! Eu não conheço muito bem aquele prédio lá! Só à parte em que tem as cenas do filme! E as nossas coisas ficam em uma sala mais afastada, você sabe disso! Eu vi que ela entrou na sala e vi o Kouga entrar logo depois! Então eu me escondi no corredor logo ao lado da sala. E... – Sango suspirou sentindo um nó se formando na garganta – Eu fiquei só escutando as indecências que o Kouga propunha a ela e que ela negava com respostas geniais, mas... eu não fiz nada pra ajudar, droga! – ela deixou o corpo escorregar até o chão – Logo... você chegou e viu tudo... Eu ia ir chamar você, mas quando eu vi que você estava indo até aquela sala eu... pensei que você entenderia o que estava se passando e eu resolvi ficar calada! Eu apostei todas minhas fichas em você, primo, mas... Céus! Eu devia ter ido atrás de você! Eu fui fraca e olha o que aconteceu! No momento em que vi a fúria na sua face... Eu... percebi que tudo estava acabado e que você também tinha caído naquela maldita cilada! – a jovem escondeu a face nas pernas permitindo que as lágrimas inundadas de culpa escorressem-lhe pela bela face feminina – Fiquei com medo e fui correndo até o Miroku para pedir a ajuda dele, mas... logo em seguida vocês dois apareceram, pois eu me perdi no meio do caminho... Se não fosse o assistente do Myouga, digo, do Kouga eu não teria conseguido sair de lá... Sinto muito, Inu-Yasha... Eu podia ter evitado tudo isso!

-Bonita história de ninar...

-História de ninar? – Sango levantou-se revoltada – História de ninar? Como você pode ser tão besta, Inu-Yasha?

-Como explica que eu tenha chegado exatamente na hora em que eles se beijaram, hãn?

-Eu não sei! São mil e uma coisas que se passam em minha cabeça agora! Mas... – ela abaixou os olhos fitando o chão do quarto – tem uma hipótese que... o Miroku e eu concordamos ser bem possível...

-Qual? – Inu-Yasha usou o tom mais sarcástico possível impedindo de se notar sua curiosidade.

-Um cúmplice... É o mais provável...

-E besta...

-Ótimo! Acha que a verdade é besteira? Acha que é o dono da verdade? Então se vire sozinho! Morra de amor! Mas eu só queria que não guardasse rancor da Kagome... Ela não tem culpa de nada... Se quiser culpar alguém, culpe o Kouga e esse seu minúsculo cérebro de girino! – Sango exclamou saindo do quarto e batendo a porta com a maior força que teve no momento.

-Idiotas... – Inu-Yasha voltou a afundar a face no travesseiro – _"Cúmplice... mas quem poderia ser cúmplice daquele estúpido?"_ – ele suspirou fitando discretamente a aliança no dedo – _"Besteira da Sango! Ela sempre defendeu aquela... aquela..."_ Aquela garota... – ele murmurou fechando os olhos inchados.

**#Should I let you fall**

**Lose it all**

**So maybe you can remember yourself**

**Can't keep believing**

**We're only deceiving ourselves**

**And I'm sick of the lies**

**And you're too late#**

#Deveria ter deixado você cair

Perder tudo

Então, talvez, você poderia lembrar de você

Não posso continuar acreditando

Nós estamos apenas nos enganando

E eu estou cansada dessas mentiras

E você chegou tarde demais#

-Eu simplesmente não sei como ele sobrevive com aquele cérebro de minhoca, Miroku!

-Dê um tempo pra ele, Sango... Ele precisa aliviar a cabeça agora... Mais cedo ou mais tarde ele vai perceber o tremendo erro que cometeu...

-É disso que eu tenho medo! Se ele perceber tarde demais... ele pode até cometer uma loucura, Miroku! – ela abraçou-se ao namorado que apenas afagava-lhe as madeixas negras – Imagine se a Kagome voltar para o Kouga?

-Ela não faria isso... O Kouga a fez sofrer demais!

-Nem tanto assim! O Inu-Yasha a está fazendo sofrer bem mais agora! E se ela voltar para o Kouga para se vingar do Inu-Yasha?

-Sango, querida! Isso é coisa que o seu primo faz! A Kagome tem um coração bom demais para fazer uma coisa dessas! Você sabe!

-Tem razão... – ela suspirou – Deuses! E se o imbecil do Inu-Yasha voltar com a Kikyou para se vingar da Kagome?

-Ih... daí eu não sei, fofa...

-Deuses! Iluminem aquele jumento! Por favor! – Sango enxugou algumas lágrimas enlaçando o pescoço do namorado.

-Que ouçam suas palavras, Sango... Que ouçam... – Miroku sussurrou acolhendo a namorada carinhosamente.

-Miroku?

-Hãn?

-Você não acha que... temos que procurar um jeito de mostrar a verdade pro Inu-Yasha?

-Eu, sinceramente, não queria me meter, mas... conhecendo o Inu-Yasha acho melhor fazer alguma coisa... Ele é muito cabeça dura...

-Não... cabeça oca, isso sim!

-Sim... também... – Miroku sorriu suspirando – Temos que ficar de olho na Kikyou... Tenho certeza que ela procurará o Inu-Yasha... E se isso acontecer... terei certeza de que ela era a cúmplice do Kouga...

-A Kikyou! – Sango deu-se um tapa na testa – Como eu não pensei nela antes! Precisamos falar pro Inu-Yasha! – a jovem fez menção de se levantar, mas o namorado a segurou.

-Não, Sango... Vamos guardar isso pra gente por enquanto... Ele não irá acreditar.

-Tem razão... – ela suspirou – Que dia, hein?

-Que dia... – Miroku suspirou beijando-lhe os cabelos com carinho.

**OoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoO**

Inu-Yasha suspirou e abriu os olhos calmamente. Ainda tinha sono, mas sabia que não conseguiria dormir mais do que já o havia feito. Foi até o banheiro e tomou uma ducha gelada. Depois de ter colocado uma roupa limpa, seguiu até a cozinha. Comeu um pedaço de pão e tomou um pouco de suco... Respirou fundo e atirou o copo de vidro contra a bancada da pia, espatifando-o e fazendo o suco espalhar-se pelo chão.

Sentiu um aperto no peito... Rangeu os dentes com força e em um movimento rápido derrubou a mesa e as cadeiras. Esfregou os olhos indo para a sala e sentando-se no sofá.

-O que está acontecendo? – Sango pediu fitando o primo irritado.

-Nada... – respondeu ligando a televisão.

-Não precisa destruir a casa, Inu-Yasha... Todos sabemos que você está furioso... – Miroku sentou-se no sofá ao lado do amigo – Que tal um passeio com a gente pelo shopping hoje de tarde? – ele sorriu tocando no ombro do companheiro.

-Deixe-me em paz! – ele empurrou Miroku cruzando os braços.

-Inu-Yasha...!

-DEIXEM-ME EM PAZ!

-Olha, Inu-Yasha, você pode achar que é o único que tem problemas e que quer esquecer, mas não é! Mesmo que fique irritado, as coisas não vão ser melhores! Mesmo que finja ser um "valentão", as coisas não vão mudar! Assim as coisas só pioram! E você devia muito bem saber que a gente só quer ajudar! E também que você está errado! Você sabe do que a Kikyou e o Kouga são capazes!

-O que a Kikyou tem a ver com isso, Miroku? – ele fitou o amigo com os olhos estreitos.

-Até agora eu não posso confirmar nada, mas tenho certeza que eles dois vêm planejando como separar você e a Kagome! E isso não é de ontem pra hoje! Só você não consegue ver isso!

-Não brinque comigo!

-Não estou brincando! Você sabe como eles são, Inu-Yasha! A Kagome não seria capaz de traí-lo com o Kouga! Ela ama você! – Miroku suspirou decepcionado – Se a Kikyou lhe procurar com a velha desculpa do "ouvi dizer que você não está mais namorando", pode ter certeza que ela é a cúmplice do Kouga... Mas é tudo bem óbvio...

-Cah... – Inu-Yasha suspirou abaixando a face – _"Faz sentido..."_ – ele rangeu os dentes – _"Mentira! Eles só querem que eu volte para **aquela** garota! Além do mais não há provas!"_ – ele tornou a suspirar.

**#Don't cry to me**

**If you loved me**

**You would be here with me**

**You want me, come find me**

**Make up your mind#**

#Não chore por mim

Se você me amasse

Você estaria aqui comigo

Você me quer, venha me achar

Decida-se#

-Já vou!!! – gritou Inu-Yasha levantando do sofá onde adormecera.

Em passos sonolentos o jovem de negras madeixas longas, seguiu até a porta da casa. Soltou um suspiro cansado esfregando os olhos e arrumando o cabelo bagunçado. A campainha tocou outra vez...

-Que foi? – pediu abrindo a porta com violência.

Fitou a recém chegada estreitando os olhos... O que faria ali justo no momento em que menos queria sua companhia? _"Se a Kikyou lhe procurar com a velha desculpa do "ouvi dizer que você não está mais namorando", pode ter certeza que ela é a cúmplice do Kouga... Mas é tudo bem óbvio..."_ soou a sábia voz de Miroku em suas lembranças.

-Posso... entrar? – pediu com um doce sorriso nos lábios.

-Feh... – murmurou dando passagem para a ex.

-Éh... está um pouco diferente da última vez que estive aqui... – a jovem sorriu outra vez sentando-se em um dos sofás – E as fotos eram minhas... – comentou olhando as fotos da rival na estante da televisão.

-O que quer... – resmungou o rapaz ainda sonolento sentando-se ao lado da rapariga.

-Fiquei sabendo que você e a Kagome brigaram...

-Ah... Ficou é... – ele estreitou os olhos lembrando-se de Miroku outra vez.

-Éh...

-E daí?

-Vim saber como você está...

-Bem obrigado... – desviou o olhar para a janela da sacada que permanecia aberta desde que os amigos saíram.

-Precisa de algo?

-Aonde quer chegar com isso? – fitou a ex com raiva.

-Só pensei que fosse precisar de apoio! É isso que os amigos fazem.

-Você não quer ser só uma amiga... – falou fitando-a seriamente.

-Pois é... mas tenho que me contentar com sua amizade...

-Você nunca se contenta... N-U-N-C-A... – falou secamente desviando o olhar para fora.

-Desde quando você é assim comigo?

-Não é da sua conta... – murmurou esfregando os olhos. Não dormira direito durante a noite.

-Eu só quero ajudar você, Inu-Yasha... – sussurrou sedutoramente enlaçando o pescoço do ex-namorado com carinho.

-... – Inu-Yasha fechou os olhos respirando fundo. Não era bom que ela continuasse ali... lembrava vagamente a noiva que saíra de sua vida há pouco tempo – Amiga... uma ova... – ele murmurou sentindo o cansaço aumentar – Você só veio depois que terminei com ela... amigos não ficam tanto tempo sem se ver...

-Eu pensei que estivesse bravo comigo... – sorriu maliciosa sentando-se no colo do rapaz. Conhecia seus pontos fracos muito bem...

-Cah... Mentirosa... Você não vinha por causa dela...

-Você sabe que eu não gosto dela... Mas agora eu posso visitá-lo... já que ele não está mais aqui...

-Saia daqui... – murmurou sentindo a rapariga marota enlaçar-lhe a cintura com as pernas, e enroscar os braços em seu pescoço mais firmemente.

-Por que? Pensei que quisesse minha companhia... – ela aumentou o sorriso maroto acariciando a face exausta.

-Saia...

-Não fale isso pra mim... – sussurrou aos ouvidos do jovem sonolento.

Deixou escapar outro sorriso maroto tocando levemente os lábios do ex-namorado.

Embriagado, o jovem ator retribui ao afeto ofertado. Vitoriosa, Kikyou abraça mais o rapaz, entregando-lhe os lábios sedentos e mortos de saudade.

A jovem escorrega as mãos para debaixo da camiseta vermelha que o ator usava, acarinhando-lhe as costas como costumava fazer quando ainda eram namorados. Sorriu descolando levemente os lábios.

-Não se... preocupe... – arfou abraçando-o com mais força e beijando-lhe levemente os lábios macios – Vai ficar... tudo bem! Vai voltar tudo... ao normal!

-O que...? – Inu-Yasha abriu os olhos rapidamente, segurando os braços da mulher e desenroscando-os de si – Es... espere um minuto! – ele levantou-se do sofá indo até a janela escancarada, por onde uma leve brisa entrava – Você! – ele fitou a companheira com uma leve raiva brotando.

-Eu? – ela pediu confusa, levantando-se e aproximando-se dele.

-Pára! – ele desviou da jovem indo para trás de um sofá – Meu celular... – ele murmurou colocando as mãos nos bolsos da calça – Bom... – tornou a murmurar discando os números da prima. Chamou...

_-Olá priminho!_

-Onde você está?

_-No shopping! Onde mais?_

-Vem pra casa... precisamos conversar...

_-O que aconteceu?_

-Não demore! – exclamou desligando o aparelho telefônico.

-Inu-Yasha...! – Kikyou aproximou-se, fazendo o rapaz ir até a porta e chaveá-la – O que você está fazendo?

-Sente-se, Kikyou... Ela não vai demorar... – falou guardando a chave no bolso da calça.

A porta logo se abre e por ela adentram Miroku e Sango. Miroku soltou um suspiro, enquanto Sango irritou-se profundamente. Motivo? A "intrusa"...

-O que faz AQUI? – Sango foi logo indagando com os olhos estreitos.

-Você sabe a resposta para essa pergunta, amor... Fique calma... – Miroku sussurrou puxando a namorada para o sofá contrário ao da mulher.

-Finalmente! – Inu-Yasha apareceu da cozinha, pondo-se em frente aos ali presentes – Alguém tem umas respostas para nos dar... – o rapaz e os outros dois amigos fitaram a mulher que arregalou os olhos escuros.

-O que? – perguntou incrédula.

-Você e Kouga estão juntos nessa, não é?

-O que? Do que está falando?

-Não se faça de desentendida! – Inu-Yasha ralhou cruzando os braços – Você e o Kouga armaram tudo isso, não foi? Queriam me separar da Kagome!

-Você acha que eu seria capaz de uma coisa dessas!? – ela exclamou em uma falsa indignação.

-E quem não acha? – Sango interrogou sorrindo maliciosamente.

-Ora, sua...!

-Quem foi, sempre soubemos... O por quê, nós já sabíamos também... Como? – Miroku pediu fitando a jovem irritada.

-Celular, é óbvio! Ele manteve o telefone no silencioso e com o vibra ligado... Simples... Quando eu visse o Inu-Yasha, era só ligar pra ele... Meu prêmio era o Inu-Yasha todo para mim outra vez!

-Egoísta! – Inu-Yasha pegou a jovem pelo braço colocando-a porta afora e atirando os calçados do outro lado do corredor – Você morreu pra mim, Kikyou! Vá embora e NUNCA mais volte! – ele exclamou trancando a porta.

-Eu ainda queria perguntar alguns detalhes... – Miroku falou suspirando.

-Se quiser fale com ela outra hora... Em outro lugar...

**#Couldn't take the blame **

**Sick with shame**

**Must be exhausting to lose your own game**

**Selfishly hated**

**No wonder you're jaded**

**You can't play the victim this time**

**And you're too late#**

#Não poderia assumir a culpa

Enjoada dessa vergonha

Deve ser cansativo perder o próprio jogo

Egoisticamente odiado

Sem perguntas, você está exausto  
Você não pode bancar a vítima desta vez  
E você chegou tarde demais#

**CONTINUA...**


	14. Capítulo 13 Ligue me, parte II

Oi!!! Faz tempo, néh??? O.O 

Uahuhsuhudahusduahs

Desculpem pela demora!

As reviews estão no blog como o de costume... uhauhaauahah

Espero que gostem! xD

Boa leitura pessoal!

* * *

**Capítulo 13 – Ligue-me quando estiver sóbrio, parte II**

-Inu-Yasha?

-Hum... – ele resmungou sem olhar para a prima.

-Vamos ao mercado comigo? Miroku e eu pensamos em fazer algo diferente, mas estão faltando ingredientes...

-Por que não vai com o Miroku? – pediu fitando-a levemente.

-Por que eu quero que você saia comigo pra um passeio agradável... – ela sorriu colocando a toalha perto do primo – Agora saia da piscina e tome um bom banho pra gente ir!

-Afff…. – ele suspirou deixando a piscina – Ok, prima... Você venceu…

-Yeah!!! – ela riu deixando o primo para trás.

-Ela é completamente louca... – ele sorriu secando-se lentamente.

Deixou o banheiro em passos cansados... Havia passado a noite toda pensando nos últimos ocorridos... Na burrice que cometera... Na garota maravilhosa que deixara escapar...

-Eu realmente preciso parar de consultar minha consciência...

-Ela está muito pesada?

-Hum...? – Inu-Yasha fitou Miroku adentrar o quarto – Talvez um pouco.

-Um pouco? Tem certeza?

-... – ele suspirou indo até a porta – Está impossível de agüenta-la de tão pesada, ok? Agora fale o que quer!

-Sango disse pra se apressar...

-Diga que eu já vou...

-Ok...

-Ótimo... – murmurou terminando de se vestir.

Fitou o rosto totalmente acabado refletindo no espelho... Deslizou os dedos pela face fechando os olhos levemente. O que pensaria Kagome se o visse assim?

-Provavelmente que eu voltei a fumar ou que me embebedei... – ele soltou um riso trêmulo suspirando em seguida.

Abriu os olhos e penteou os rebeldes cabelos negros... Passando o perfume, que Kagome lhe dera quando completaram um mês de namoro, após atirar o pente no chão.

Coçou os olhos preguiçosamente enquanto seguia para a sala. Ignorou os olhares da prima e de Miroku, colocando os calçados. Respirou fundo e fitou-os irritado.

-Que foi?

-Engano meu ou você passou o perfume que...!

-Sim, passei... Por que?

-Nada, primo, mas... Você quase nunca o usa... E nós só vamos ao mercado!

-É que... – ele suspirou abaixando os olhos – ... eu lembro dela... Sei que parece loucura ficar me massacrando com essas lembranças, mas... É o que me faz querer continuar...

-Tudo bem, fofo! – Sango sorriu enlaçando o pescoço do primo e o abraçando com força – A gente sabe como é, MAS... – ela riu ao sentir Miroku puxá-la para si – TEMOS UM MERCADO PELA FRENTEEEEEEE!!!! – ela riu mais ao ver o primo suspirar com uma das sobrancelhas elevada.

-Certo... Vamos... – Inu-Yasha abriu a porta e esperou os amigos saírem para seguí-los e fechar a porta atrás de si.

-Você nunca me chamou de fofo... – Miroku falou fazendo biquinho. Inu-Yasha mordiscou o lábio inferior não resistindo e caindo na gargalhada.

-Vamos logo, seus patetas! – falou com um meio sorriso na face.

**OoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoO**

-Hum... Essa torta vai ficar muito boa! – Miroku exclamou enquanto lambia os lábios com desejo.

-Mas você vai ter que esperar ela ficar prontinha, mocinho! – Sango fez a típica cara de "mamãe" enquanto apontava o dedo para o rapaz.

-Ahhhh... – ele fez beicinho enquanto a garota ria baixinho e enlaçava-lhe o braço.

-Olha! Eu adoro esse salgadinho! – Sango exclamou pegando dezenas de pacotes em seus braços – Ahhhh... – ela suspirou com os olhos brilhando – Posso pegar alguns, Inu-Yasha? – pediu fitando carinhosamente o primo.

-Pode... – ele respondeu distraidamente.

-Oba!!! – ela exclamou enquanto colocava quase todos os salgadinhos dentro do carrinho.

-Que é isso? – Inu-Yasha pediu se assustando.

-Você deixou! – ela falou surpreendendo-o.

-Deixei? – ele virou-se de costas para o carrinho fitando Miroku.

-Deixou... – o rapaz sorriu levemente enquanto o amigo suspirava.

-Vai ser a melhor noite do mundo!!! – Sango exclamou feliz – Meus dois amores comigo, comendo Doritos e assistindo filmes!!! – ela sorriu abraçando os dois garotos – Que felicidadeeeee!!!

-Calma, Sango... – Inu-Yasha sorriu levemente desvencilhando-se dos braços da prima e começando a guiar o carrinho outra vez.

-Que saco! Nem posso mais mostrar que estou feliz agora!!! – ela falou com uma cara emburrada muito forçada.

-Merda! – Inu-Yasha se escondeu por detrás do carrinho enquanto suspirava.

-O que foi? – Miroku pediu agachando-se perto do amigo.

-Cego! – Inu-Yasha xingou baixinho enquanto Sango puxava o namorado.

-A Kagome acabou de entrar no mercado com a mãe dela! Foi isso! – Sango suspirou – Até quando acha que pode se esconder aí?

-O máximo suficiente! – Inu-Yasha levantou se escorando de costas no carrinho.

-5...4...3...2...1... – Miroku falou deixando o outro intrigado.

Inu-Yasha sentiu o carrinho bater em algo e automaticamente virou-se de frente para ver uma surpresa Kagome e uma sorridente Sra. Higurashi. Sentiu o coração bater forte enquanto os lábios se entreabriam.

Tinha que falar algo!

Sabia que tinha!

-Desculpe... – falou fixando o olhar na jovem apática.

-Culpa sua mesmo... – falou secamente puxando o carrinho.

-Espere! – ele segurou-a pelo braço no exato momento em que ela cumprimentou gentilmente Sango e Miroku – Eu... Eu...

-Você quer fazer o favor de me soltar?

-Não posso! Eu preciso...!

-Solte-me! – ela puxou o braço soltando-se do insistente rapaz que corre para frente do carrinho praticamente vazio.

-Deixe-me falar!

-Sei... Você também não me deixou falar quando eu quis! Agora, por favor, saia do meu caminho!

-Eu amo você! – ele falou desesperadamente segurando o carrinho – Acredite em mim!

-Chega disso, Inu-Yasha! Agüentei vários defeitos seus, vários erros! Mas esse é bem maior do que eu possa suportar! Adeus! – ela puxou o carrinho com força seguindo na direção contrária da que o rapaz estava.

-Kagome... – ele resmungou sentindo os olhos encherem-se de água.

-Inu-Yasha... Dê um tempo para ela... Para essa história... – Sango falou ao repousar a mão no ombro do primo.

-... – ele cerrou os dentes retirando a mão da prima violentamente de perto de si – Passeio muito agradável esse, hein?

Inu-Yasha secou as lágrimas com raiva enquanto deixava o supermercado para trás. Não queria ser visto daquele jeito por ninguém... Queria apenas chegar em casa, atirar-se na cama e tentar não pensar na jovem adorada.

**#So don't cry to me**

**If you loved me**

**You would be here with me**

**You want me, come find me**

**Make up your mind#**

#Então, não chore por mim

Se você me amasse

Você estaria aqui comigo

Você me quer, venha me achar

Decida-se#

Em um choro quase recolhido, correu pelas ruas em busca de sua adorada casa. Sua casa aonde um dia foi feliz...

Sua casa, por mais que ele não queira, o faz lembrar de sua adorada ex-noiva... Cada cantinho daquele lugar o estava enlouquecendo... E mesmo assim, adorava estar ali...

Quem o veria diria que enlouquecera de vez! Agora havia começado a venerar a dor e o sofrimento? Não... certamente que não... Apenas amava aquela mulher a ponto de que, mesmo sofrendo, queria lembrar-se dela em todos seus momentos...

Mesmo se aquilo o machucasse...

Mesmo se aquilo significava quase morrer...

Arrumaria um jeito de tê-la de volta... Sim... daria... Tinham que esclarecer tudo de uma vez, antes que acabassem enlouquecendo! Sabia que ela queria estar ao seu lado... Porém também sabia que a jovem era orgulhosa demais para admitir isso ou permitir-se ficar triste na presença dele...

Finalmente percebeu que ambos estavam apenas pagando por sua desconfiança... Por sua burrice de não acreditar em quem devia...

Sabia, também, que jamais se permitiria cometer esse erro tolo que os afastara... Não havia se passado muito tempo, mas para ele já era o bastante...

O bastante para perceber que sem ela não era nada... Um mero ator sem uma vida... Um ninguém sem uma alma...

Urrou ao chutar o sofá do qual se levantara rapidamente. Sentia um ódio descomunal de si mesmo... De sua burrice! De sua estupidez sem tamanho!

Queria, agora, seguir o exemplo do "rival"... Queria encher a cara até não poder mais... E passar o outro dia inteiro queixando-se da dor de cabeça... E queixando-se de si mesmo...

Mas não o faria...

Sabia que Kagome não aprovava esse tipo de atitude... Não queria piorar sua "imagem" com a moça...

-Chegamos! – Sango exclamou da sala sem perceber que o primo estava na sacada – Inu-Yasha?

-Estou aqui... – ele falou após um longo suspiro.

-Tudo bem?

-Ótimo... – ironizou debruçando-se na mureta – Melhor não poderia...

-Que bom... Assim talvez nossa noite seja agradável! – Sango falou cínica enquanto escorava-se de costas para o seu antigo prédio.

-O que quer? – resmungou impaciente.

-... – ela suspirou fitando-o de soslaio – Que tenha um pouco de paciência... Você sabe que falar com ela agora só piora as coisas!

-E se o tempo passar mais do que devia? Posso acabar perdendo-a para sempre! Acha que é isso que eu quero? – exclamou depositando toda sua raiva nas palavras.

-Sei que não é! E não precisa esperar mil anos! Só... – ela tornou a suspirar – peço que espere alguns dias! Não é bom insistir tanto agora... Ela vai ficar mais chateada ainda! Só quero que espere para não se decepcionar outra vez ao ouvi-la dizer: "Deixe-me em paz!"... Ok?

-... – ele silenciou soltando o mais longo suspiro que a prima já vira. E o mais triste... – Ok... – resmungou com a voz fraca.

-Ótimo! – Sango sorriu puxando o primo casa adentro – Espero que cumpra isso!

-Não sei quanto tempo vou agüentar... Farei o máximo... Prima...

-Usando a cabeça pela primeira vez! – Miroku falou com um sorriso malicioso enquanto corria para a cozinha.

-Diga para o seu namoradinho que depois eu mato ele... Agora estou um pouco cansado demais para isso... – sorriu levemente estirando-se no sofá.

-Tudo bem... – ela sorriu beijando a testa do primo e seguindo para junto do namorado.

Inu-Yasha apagou o sorriso do rosto no momento em que a prima deixou a sala. Sabia que não estava enganando nenhum dos dois com essa felicidade artificial, mas... O que podia fazer?

Sentia-se acabado! Destruído! Como eles queriam que agisse? Como se estivesse tudo bem? Como se nada tivesse acontecido? Como se ela nunca tivesse entrado em sua vida?

-Talvez fosse melhor se você nunca tivesse aceitado o papel daquele filme estúpido... – resmungou fitando a fotografia sobre a estante da televisão – Talvez fosse melhor nunca tê-la visto... Nunca ter me aproximado mais do que devia... Nunca ter chegado a amá-la... A demonstrar o que sentia... – ele fechou os olhos levemente deixando as lágrimas rolarem silenciosamente face abaixo – Mas é impossível voltar atrás... E eu já a amo de uma forma doentia que ninguém nesse mundo é capaz de explicar! Nem eu conseguirei explicar! Eu só... sei que é o que eu sinto... de verdade... – finalizou fitando a fotografia novamente.

Sentiu o celular vibrar no bolso da calça.

Tirou-o calmamente dali fitando o lembrete umas dez vezes antes de suspirar: _"Pedir K-chan em casamento"_... Atirou o celular ao seu lado escondendo a face com as mãos.

-Acho que não vai ser mais possível... – murmurou inconformado – A menos que...! – sorriu maliciosamente pegando o telefone e discando o número que havia decorado.

_-Alô?_

-Kagome-chan?

_-... – ouviu-a suspirar profundamente – O que quer?_

-Seu perdão.

_-Sabe que não vai ter isso nunca!_

-Eu realmente sinto muito pelo que fiz! E você não sabe o quão torturante é viver sem você aqui! Eu a amo! Amo de verdade!

-_Pensou nisso antes de me machucar daquela forma? Antes de acreditar no Kouga e não em mim?_

-Você também já preferiu acreditar nele a acreditar em mim!

_-Eu era a namorada dele! Eu achava que ele era fiel a mim! Que nunca erraria comigo! Nunca me faria sofrer! E você? Que motivos tinha para acreditar nele se viu tudo o que ele fez para mim?_

-Nenhum, eu sei! Mas... Dê-me uma segunda chance! Eu sei que posso ser bem melhor do que fui!

_-Você não vai mudar! E toda vez que tentarem nos afastar vão conseguir! Tudo por culpa dessa sua desconfiança!_

-Kagome...!

_-Esqueça-me, Inu-Yasha! Não percebeu que acabou? ACABOU!!_

-Kagome! – chamou percebendo que ela desligara o aparelho – Não é verdade... Ainda não acabou!

-Isso aí! Não 'tá morto quem peleja! – Miroku falou seguindo para seu quarto com um sorriso bobo nos lábios.

**#You never call me when you're sober**

**You only want it cause it's over**

**It's over#**

#Você nunca me liga quando você está sóbrio

Você só quer isto porque acabou

Acabou#

-Idiota... – Inu-Yasha murmurou com um leve sorriso enquanto via o amigo subir as escadas lentamente.

Deixou os olhos cansados se fecharem por alguns segundos. "Segundos" torturantes em que só aparecia uma pessoa... A pessoa que mais lhe machucara e ao mesmo tempo o curara... A única que realmente amou e se entregou de todo coração...

A única que perdeu...

Os orbes embaçados fitaram a televisão ligada. Havia acordado... E talvez, mas só talvez, fosse melhor permanecer na realidade agora, já que em sua mente momentos únicos e inteiramente felizes viviam a mostrar-lhe uma realidade que, provavelmente, não voltaria a existir.

-Boa noite, Bela Adormecida...

-Ainda vou matá-lo, não esqueça disso... – Inu-Yasha falou bocejando e aproveitando para eliminar as perigosas lágrimas, fingindo coçar os olhos.

-Talvez um dia, mas não esta noite! – o rapaz sorriu malicioso – Sango quer tudo perfeito... E eu morto não é, digamos, algo perfeito...

-Não é perfeito pra ela, pra mim é... – respondeu fitando o amigo de esguelha – Estou mesmo precisando de um saco de pancadas...

-Hey! Fica longe de mim! – o mais velho exclamou colocando uma almofada entre ele e o amigo.

-Idiota... – Inu-Yasha suspirou desviando a atenção para a televisão – Vai passar algo decente? – pediu entediado.

-Não se preocupe... Sango buscou alguns filmes...

-Que sejam bons...

-Mas é claro que são! – Sango exclamou indignada ao adentrar a sala com um pote de pipoca.

-Você já errou antes, priminha...

-Tenho certeza de que são! Busquei informações na internet... – ela sorriu entregando o pote ao namorado e voltando para cozinha, de onde apareceu com suco e copos.

O resto da noite, os três atores permaneceram ocupados com os filmes e posteriormente com jogos de cartas. Sango fazia de tudo para manter o primo ocupado o suficiente para não pensar na antiga noiva.

O único problema é que, mesmo que ele não deixasse transparecer, a única coisa que se passava em sua mente era a menina. Mesmo ele implorando para que parasse, sua mente continuava a traí-lo...

-Durma bem, pequena... – Inu-Yasha sussurrou beijando a testa da prima, depois de depositá-la no colchão que Miroku havia trazido para os dois.

-Não vai dormir, Inu-Yasha? – o rapaz perguntou aninhando a adormecida carinhosamente.

-Depois... Não estou com sono agora...

-Devia parar de se torturar desse jeito... – o pervertido falou quando o outro já adentrava o quarto.

-Como se eu fosse conseguir pensar em outra coisa... – murmurou sarcástico, após fechar a porta do quarto.

Os passos lentos o levaram para junto da janela do aposento. Janela por onde observou a lua brilhando intensamente. Estendeu a mão na direção do satélite como se pudesse alcançá-lo. Suspirou contrariado.

Fechou os olhos brevemente, antes de deitar com cuidado em sua cama.

-Minha vida era tão perfeita ao seu lado, Kagome... – murmurou fitando o teto, nostálgico – Como eu pude ser tão imbecil e deixar tudo acabar dessa forma?... Como?

**#How could I have burned paradise?**

**How could I?**

**You were never mine#**

#Como eu pude queimar o paraíso?

Como eu pude?

Você nunca foi meu#

-Quanto tempo você pretende ficar aí parada?

-O tempo que eu quiser, Souta... Não tenho muita coisa pra fazer...

-E o filme? O Kouga vai cancelar?

-Como vou saber? Nunca mais fui lá naquele lugar e também não pretendo voltar!

-Como você é egoísta! Fazer o filme ser cancelado só por que não quer mais ver o Inu-Yasha...

-Não é o Inu-Yasha que eu não quero ver! É o Kouga! – ela suspirou tampando a face corada com o travesseiro – Se bem que não quero ver o Inu-Yasha também...

-Você quer vê-lo... Está estampado na sua cara...

-ÔÔÔ... moleque! Não tem mais o que fazer, não?

-Caraca, não posso mais nem falar as verdades... – o garoto suspirou deixando o quarto da irmã.

-Verdade nos seus sonhos e nos meus pesadelos! – ela exclamou atirando o travesseiro contra o guarda-roupa – "Droga... Por que eu tinha que me apaixonar justo por aquele imbecil! Agora fico aqui... Sofrendo desse jeito..." – ela piscou algumas vezes, pegando a folha que vira caída – Era o que me faltava... – ela bufou indo pegar uma pequena tesoura que permanecia sobre sua escrivaninha e voltou para a cama – Veja o que aconteceu com meu coração... – ela resmungou começando a picotar o coração de papel.

Colocou os pedaços cortados do cartão, que o amado lhe dera, em uma pequena pilha, pegando-os de cima da cama e descendo até a sala. Havia tomado sua decisão.

-Souta eu já volto, ok? Se a mamãe perguntar diga que eu fui ver a Rin.

-Você vai ver o Inu-Yasha, né?

-A Rin! – ela exclamou furiosa seguindo até a porta – Esse pequeno idiota... – ela sussurrou ouvindo a campainha – Sim? – pediu abrindo a porta distraidamente, enquanto terminava de calçar os tênis.

-Kagome, precisamos conversar! Eu...!

-O que? Eu não vou conversar com você! – ela exclamou tentando fechar a porta, mas sendo impedida pelo ex-noivo.

-Por favor, Kagome! Eu sei que...!

-Deixe-me em paz! – ela exclamou virando-se de costas para a porta – E saia da minha casa agora!

-Mas, Kagome...! – ele tocou levemente o ombro da jovem, levando um tapa.

-Não me toque! – Kagome exclamou com a voz falhada.

-Deixe-me explicar! – o rapaz implorou aproximando-se da rapariga.

-Não há nada para explicar!

-Eu sei que devia ter acreditado em você! – ele enlaçou-a pela cintura, apertando-a firmemente.

-Diga-me o motivo de não ter acreditado em mim.

-Quando eu vi vocês dois, eu...! Eu...! Eu simplesmente enlouqueci!

-Agora é muito tarde para se arrepender... – ela empurrou-o com toda a força que conseguiu juntar, fazendo-o perder o equilíbrio e desabar porta afora.

-K-chan...

-DÊ O FORA DAQUI! – ela bradou atirando os pedaços de papel que um dia foram uma declaração enlouquecida de amor.

-Kagome! – ele se levantou batendo na porta que a jovem fechara com rapidez – Por favor! Abra a porta!

-Já mandei você ir!

-Por favor! Dê-me uma segunda chance! Dê-nos uma segunda chance!

-Vá embora! – ela soluçou cobrindo os lábios com as mãos.

-Kagome! Eu realmente sinto muito! – ele escorou-se na porta da casa da ex-noiva, soltando um suspiro cansado.

-Peque isso... – a garota empurrou algo por debaixo da porta – Agora dê o fora daqui! – ela exclamou iniciando uma corrida desenfreada para o seu refúgio.

-O que? – ele se abaixou pegando a aliança que dera para a jovem – Acabou... – ele murmurou guardando a jóia e deixando o templo.

**#So don't cry to me**

**If you love me**

**You would be here with me **

**Don't lie to me**

**Just get your things**

**I've made up your mind#**

#Então, não chore por mim

Se você me amasse

Você estaria aqui comigo

Não minta para mim

Apenas pegue suas coisas

Eu me decidi por você#

**CONTINUA...**


	15. Capítulo 14 Arrasado, parte I

Depois de meio ano eu voltei a ativaaaaa!!! Weeeeee!!! E mais louca do que nuncaaaa!!! - Desculpem pela demora exagerada... ' Bom... As reviews estão no blog, então... divirtam-se!

**Capítulo 14 – Arrasado... parte I**

O rapaz soltou um suspiro cansado… Nem imaginara de onde tirara coragem para, um mês atrás, expulsar Kagome de casa injustamente... Estava confuso e não tinha idéia do que fazer... de como agir... Sentou-se na cama fitando a lua pela janela... Inúmeras foram às vezes que fizera isso com sua Kagome... Inúmeras! Um abraçado ao outro... um sentindo o calor apaixonante que o outro emanava inconscientemente...

-O que eu fiz? – ele murmurou fechando os olhos com força. A cabeça latejava...

-Primo? Você está aí?

-Sim... Sango... – ele respondeu após um tempo em completo silêncio.

-Quer conversar?

-Não... – restringiu-se a responder enquanto deixava o corpo cansado cair sobre a cama.

-Tem certeza?

-Deixe-me em paz!

-Ora, seu grosso imbecil! Eu só quero ajudar!

-Eu não 'to com vontade de ser ajudado, ok?

-Rrrrgggghhhhh!!!!! Seu ingrato! Tudo o que eu já lhe ajudei! Você não parecia arrependido disso!

-Cala a boca e me deixe em paz!

-Ok! Idiota! Só depois não venha implorando por ajuda! Que já pode ter sido tarde demais! – a jovem deu um soco na porta resmungando.

-Desculpe... – ele murmurou suspirando – Mas não tenho um cérebro nesse momento... Sinto muito... – ele tornou a fitar a lua sempre tão brilhante – _"Um brilho parecido com o que se emana de minha K-chan..." _– ele pensou soltando mais um suspiro – MALDIÇÃO!!!

Definitivamente ela era prioridade em sua vida... A única em quem conseguia pensar no momento... Queria pedir-lhe perdão! Beijar-lhe os lábios! Ter-lhe em seus braços! Mas... por onde começar outra vez? E como começar? Não havia deixado a jovem mulher se explicar e, agora, pode afirmar que esse foi um de seus mais imbecis erros... Se ao menos a tivesse deixado esclarecer a verdade! Se ao menos tivesse confiado nela!

Confiança... então era isso que lhe faltava! Confiança! Por isso não estavam juntos! Por sua maldita desconfiança! Soltou mais um suspiro... estava cansado apesar de não fazer praticamente nada... A dor que sentia o cansava! A vida sem sua preciosa Kagome o cansava! Os minutos que passavam distantes, o cansavam! O seu medo o cansava...

Sim... medo... Aquela sensação ruim... Sensação de que se tentar encontra-la acabará afastando-a ainda mais! Certamente que ele tem medo de que um buraco ainda maior e mais profundo do que esse que existe entre eles dois se forme! Precisava consertar aquele erro o mais rápido possível, mas...!

-COMO???? – ele berrou enquanto socava a cama – COMO? COMO? COMO? MALDIÇÃO! – ele bradou aquietando-se em seguida – _"Como K-chan? Como? Ao menos dessa vez me responda! Como você pode ser minha outra vez? Como podemos ficar juntos? Como?" _

Deixou-se levar pelo sono que há dias o perseguia... Sim... Nem mesmo ele sabia como raios conseguira agüentar tanto tempo sem pregar o olho! Talvez uma semana? Duas? Tanta falta sentia assim? Tanto desespero a ponto de cochilar no máximo dez minutos com um rápido pesadelo? Essa garota significava tanto assim? Então... isso é o amor? Isso é realmente amar? Sofrer por estar longe, afastado por sua própria burrice? Por sua desconfiança?

-MAL-DI-ÇÃO!!! – gritou assim que acordou de um cochilo. Olhou para o celular ao seu lado – Record! Meia hora... – ele riu sem ao menos achar graça. Rira por tolo... – Isso mesmo... sou um tolo... Um babaca, um idiota!

-Inu-Yasha? Já passou da meia noite... Por favor, Sango e eu queremos dormir...

-Desculpe... – o rapaz suspirou sentando-se na cama – Tinha esquecido que vocês estavam aqui...

-Obrigado pela consideração...

-É que... – ele levantou-se rumando até a porta do quarto e a abrindo – antes, quando Kikyou e eu brigávamos, eu ficava sozinho e... Eu não tinha limite de hora... Ficava acordado até tarde ou então nem dormia! Resmungava! Gritava! – ele suspirou fitando o amigo – Sinto muito... não queria incomodar vocês...

-Quer conversar agora?

-Vá dormir, Miroku... amanhã a gente conversa, ok? – ele indagou com um meio sorriso.

-Ok... – o amigo sorriu seguindo para o segundo andar do apartamento.

-Ok... – ele murmurou indo até o sofá onde se deitou e ligou a TV – Droga... – sussurrou enquanto via mais um casal sofrendo por amor – Pelo menos não sou o único... – murmurou outra vez. Fitou algo sobre a estante da TV, então sorriu levemente – Não é... Kagome? – ele foi até a estante tomando o porta-retratos em mãos.

Tornou a deitar-se onde silenciosamente acariciava a face da jovem sorridente. Queria tanto que ela estivesse ali... Desejava tão intensamente que aquele dia nunca tivesse acontecido! Mas é impossível voltar ao passado e concertar nossos erros...

Não devia culpa-la por isso tudo... Tampouco devia se culpar... O verdadeiro culpado disso tudo é o "imbecil" do Kouga! Sim! Aquele "idiota" que só quis se aproveitar do momento para separa-los! Para que a confiança que tinham desaparecesse! Para que...!

-Espere um momento! – o rapaz cerrou os dentes enquanto apertava o porta-retratos com força – _"A Sango disse que poderia ser tarde demais! Aquele nojento queria nos separar para depois conforta-la! Mima-la! Toma-la de mim!! MALDITO!!!!!! Mas isso não vai acontecer! Eu não vou permitir!" _– ele fechou os orbes tentando se controlar – _"Amanhã eu converso com a Sango e faço alguma coisa... Agora já está tarde..." _– ele suspirou abraçando a fotografia da amada e deixando o sono lhe embalar outra vez.

**I wanted you to know that I love the way you laugh**

**I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away**

**I keep your photograph and I know it serves me well**

**I wanna hold you high and steal your pain**

Eu queria que você soubesse que eu amo seu jeito de sorrir

Eu quero te abraçar bem forte e acabar com sua dor

Eu guardo sua fotografia e ela sempre me é útil

Eu quero lhe abraçar bem forte e acabar com sua dor

**O.oo.Oo.Oo.Oo.Oo.O**

-Bom dia... – Miroku sorriu alisando a face da amante.

-Bom dia... – ela sorriu beijando-lhe os lábios carinhosamente.

-Hum... esqueci de falar... O Inu-Yasha quer conversar hoje...

-Primeiro vamos tomar um bom café da manhã! Todos nós! Depois a gente conversa com ele... – ela sorriu levemente – Só espero que não seja tarde demais...

-O problema é o Kouga, não? Ele esperou por essa chance... É bem capaz da Kagome já estar com ele...

-Pelos Deuses, Miroku! Que você esteja errado! – Sango levantou-se indo até o guarda-roupa – Não sei o que aconteceria com o Inu-Yasha se isso fosse verdade!

-Provavelmente ele entraria em depressão e tentaria suicídio...

-Não fale isso, Miroku!

-É o que mais acontece aqui... Suicídio é normal... – ele falou se vestindo.

-Eu sei, mas...! – a jovem suspirou desanimada – É terrível só de pensar! Eu tenho... medo que ele faça alguma loucura!

-Olha... conhecendo o Inu-Yasha, ele é bem capaz de pensar em alguma loucura, mas... nunca faria uma...

-Assim espero... Mas paremos de falar de desgraça! – ela sorriu levemente terminando de colocar a roupa e pentear os cabelos – Vamos descer?

-Aham... – Miroku sorriu enlaçando a mão da jovem – Hey! Olhe lá! – Miroku sussurrou apontando para o sofá.

-Ah! Ele apagou! – ela deu um leve sorriso – Finalmente! Ele precisava descansar um pouco!

-Concordo!

-Vou pegar algo para cobri-lo! Vai fazendo o café pra mim?

-Uhum... – o rapaz sorriu seguindo à cozinha enquanto a jovem foi ao quarto do primo.

Sango fuçou no guarda-roupa de Inu-Yasha pegando um leve lençol... Sabia que o primo não gostava muito que mexessem nas suas coisas, mas... ele a perdoaria desta vez! Seguiu lentamente até o sofá fitando o rapaz adormecido. Sorriu docemente enquanto depositava o lençol levemente sobre o jovem ator.

-Kagome? – o rapaz despertou subitamente segurando o braço da prima com carinho.

-Inu-Yasha... sou eu... Sango... – ela sorriu levemente vendo o primo coçar os olhos.

-Desculpe, eu... sonhei com ela outra vez...

-Um pesadelo terrível, como das outras vezes?

-Não... – ele sorriu carinhosamente para a prima – Foi um bom sonho... Estava tudo bem...

-Que bom... – ela aumentou o sorriso – Tomara que tudo fique bem outra vez!

-Tomara... – sentou-se no sofá suspirando – Hum? – pegou a peça de maneira que caíra de seu peito.

-Ah! Dormiu agarradinho a ela, hãn?

-Éh... – ele riu – Parece que sim...

-Pois acho que devia voltar a dormir!

-Não tenho sono... – ele sorriu – Além do mais, temos que conversar...

-Podemos tomar o café da manhã primeiro? Estou com fome!

-Pode ser... – ele levantou do sofá colocando o porta-retratos de volta ao seu lugar – Vamos?

-Vamos! – ela sorriu arrastando o primo até a cozinha – Olha quem despertou do sono eterno!

-Hum? Ah! Bom dia Inu-Yasha!

-Bom dia... – ele sentou-se ao lado da prima à mesa.

-Bom-humor?

-Dormi com meu anjo... – ele sorriu levemente enquanto Miroku servia chá a Sango.

-Entendo... – Miroku sorriu sentando-se junto aos outros – Só não entendo como a Kagome dormiu no sofá com você...

-Você continua burro, néh!

-Com muito orgulhoooo! E muito amoooooooorrrr!!! Sabe! Eu sou um burroooooooo!!! Com...!

-Miroku! Não abuse da sorte! – Inu-Yasha falou estreitando os olhos perigosamente.

-Ih! Foi mal! – ele riu servindo-se de um pão.

-Podemos... conversar? – Inu-Yasha pediu bebendo um pouco do chá – Eu não consigo mais esperar!

-Afffhhh... Tudo bem, Inu-Yasha... – Sango falou bebendo um pouco do chá recém servido.

-Vocês... acham que o Kouga e a Kagome...?

-De certa forma, Inu-Yasha... É bastante provável que o Kouga tenha tentado se aproximar dela... E com o avô da Kagome do lado dele...!

-Entendi... – Inu-Yasha suspirou – O velho mudou de lado por causa daquele maldito! Antes ele era meu amigo! E até deixava escapar que gostaria de ver Kagome comigo... – ele bufou.

-O Kouga não tem noção do mal que está causando... Não só a você, mas também a própria Kagome! – Sango exclamou mordendo um pedaço da torrada que mantinha em mãos.

-Como assim?

-Simples! A Kagome sabe que Kouga é o culpado por tudo! Tendo-o por perto ela não vai conseguir lhe esquecer... – Miroku sorriu dando uma piscadela.

-O que até é bom pra você!

-Mas com ele perto eu posso não ter uma segunda chance... – Inu-Yasha suspirou.

-Ou pode... – Miroku sorriu.

-Mas são tudo hipóteses... Nada disso é certo... – Sango argumentou bebendo do chá.

-E se o Kouga não está com ela? E se ela está me esquecendo?

-Aí... eu não sei... – Sango suspirou – Provavelmente ela espera que você vá atrás dela, mesmo que negue isso...

-Mas aí fica complicado, pois provavelmente ela vai querer se manter longe... Não vai aceitar nenhum pedido de desculpas...** – **Miroku falou suspirando.

-Liguem pra ela e digam que vão visitá-la... – Inu-Yasha sorriu maliciosamente – Tenho um plano...

-Plano? – Miroku indagou surpreso.

-Éh! Escutem só...!

'**Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome**

**And I don't feel right when you're gone away**

Pois eu fico arrasado quando estou sozinho

E eu não me sinto bem quando você vai embora

**O.oo.Oo.Oo.Oo.Oo.O**

-Affh… Essas "férias" estão ficando um saco...

-Claro... O Inu-Yasha não está aqui! Garanto que se ele estivesse aqui...!

-Eu não estaria... – Kagome cortou o irmão suspirando – Ótimo... está cada vez pior...

-Só porque eu lhe lembrei dele?

-Não... – ela suspirou outra vez estirando-se no sofá.

-Então podemos falar dele? Que ótimo! – Souta sorriu sentando-se no sofá ao lado do qual a irmã permanecia – Deixe-me ver... Hum... Por que raios ele não está aqui mesmo? Ah! Éh! Foi por que...!

-Souta... da pra ficar quieto? Você não anda falando nada que eu possa aproveitar nos últimos dias!

-Quer algo útil? Que tal: Vá atrás dele! Ou então: Por que vocês dois não conversam? Aposto que ele está arrependido!

-Não estou nem um pouco a fim de falar com ele ou com você... Se você quer tanto ter um assunto como "Inu-Yasha" vá atrás dele! Ele poderá responder todas suas malditas dúvidas!

-Sabe de uma coisa? É o que eu vou fazer! Você vai ver como ele vai vir aqui rapidinho!

-Hump! E sair também! – ela sorriu sarcasticamente, enquanto o irmão se levantava e seguia até a porta.

-JÁ FUI!!! – ele berrou abanando para a irmã pela janela.

-Souta...? – a jovem atriz piscou algumas vezes – SOUTA! VOLTA AQUI!!! SEU MOLEQUE RETARDADO! EU VOU...! – ela parou na porta ao ouvir o telefone tocando. Olhou para o irmão distante e depois para o telefone, suspirou... – Maldito moleque... – pegou o telefone em mãos – Alô?

_-K-chan!_

-O que você quer? – a jovem estreitou os orbes perigosamente – Já disse para que pare de me atormentar, não disse?

_-Mas K-chan, eu queria pedir desculpas por...!_

-Arruinar minha vida quando tudo parecia certo? Fazer com que a única pessoa que REALMENTE amei me culpasse por algo que eu sequer fiz?

_-Eu só pensei que pudéssemos ter uma segunda chance... se ele saísse do meu caminho!_

-Pensou errado, meu querido... Jamais teremos uma segunda chance! Pois eu não amo você! E acho que nunca amei!

_-K-chan… Então… você ama aquele pateta do Inu-Yasha?_

-Isso não é da SUA conta!

_-E se eu lhe disser que ele voltou com a Kikyou e está bem feliz?_

-... – ela mordeu o lábio inferior respirando fundo. Por que ele tinha que continuar a perturbá-la?

_-Hein?_

-Eu ficarei muito feliz por eles... – ela falou após um tempo... a voz não passava de um mero sussurro rouco.

_-Mentira!_ – Kouga riu do outro lado da linha – _Você está com ciúmes, não está? Está com raiva!_

-Raiva de você seu...! Imbecil!!! E não estou com ciúmes! Não sei de onde tirou uma idéia tão ridícula como essa!

_-Ta... finja que é verdade que eu finjo que acredito!_ – ele soltou uma gargalhada.

-Você está se divertindo a meu custo, não é? Sempre foi assim! Por que não me deixa em paz de uma vez?

_-Por que eu amo você!_

-Ama! Sim! Ama! – ela soltou um riso sarcástico – Acredito plenamente! Ama-me tanto que me traiu com a sua antiga namorada! Óh! Tenha dó, Kouga!

_-A amo muito, minha pequena! Eu... não dormia direito pensando em você! Como você parecia feliz com aquele idiota! Feliz de um jeito que você nunca esteve comigo!_

-Se realmente me amasse, não teria feito o que fez pra me afastar do Inu-Yasha! Se realmente me amasse, me deixaria em paz!

_-Você ainda o ama, não é?_

-DEIXE-ME EM PAZ! – ela desligou o aparelho telefônico colocando-o de volta na base.

Sentia-se ainda mais melancólica... Suas mãos tremiam... seu coração batia forte... a respiração estava completamente desregulada... Escorou-se no sofá com a cabeça escondida nas pernas... Do mesmo modo como Inu-Yasha a encontrava na praia no filme inacabado... Um suspiro escapou de seus lábios...

Estava cansada de toda aquela história! De traições e não traições! De verdades e de mentiras! Aquilo a enlouquecia! E pra piorar cada vez mais, seus planos sempre eram interrompidos pelo seu irmão e por Kouga... Sim... Fazia muito tempo que havia decidido esquecer Inu-Yasha... Mas nenhum dos dois dava trégua...

-Não consigo mais sequer tentar esquecê-lo agora... – outro suspiro escapou-lhe.

-E até acho melhor não esquecê-lo querida... Ele é um jovem tão simpático e...!

-Mas não acreditou em mim, mãe!

-Errar é humano, querida! Seu avô já errou, Kouga já errou, Inu-Yasha já errou, você já errou, Sango, Miroku, eu! Todo mundo erra, querida! Isso é algo praticamente inevitável! Mas o melhor de tudo, são as mensagens que esses erros nos trazem!

-Mensagens?

-Sim, meu anjinho... E sabe uma das que mais se dá pra notar nesse erro do Inu-Yasha?

-Hum?

-Que vocês dois precisam aprender a confiar um no outro! – a mulher sorriu levemente ajudando a filha a se levantar – Não o culpe tanto...

-Mas... ele não confiou em mim!

-Isso porque ele viu você e Kouga juntos! – a mulher sorriu levemente – Acho que você deve dar uma segunda chance a ele...

-Para o Kouga eu não dei...

-Por que você não o amava, querida! – ela sorriu ainda mais segurando a face da filha entre suas mãos – Você sabe que quer ter uma segunda chance para estar com ele, não sabe?

-Talvez... – ela resmungou suspirando.

-Agora vá ao banheiro e tome um bom banho! Você está precisando relaxar um pouquinho!

-Ok... – ela sorriu levemente beijando a face da mãe – Obrigada mamãe!

-Vá logo! – ela sorriu enquanto a filha seguia para o banheiro – Essas crianças de hoje em dia... – ela sorriu outra vez atendendo ao telefone – Alô?

_-Senhora Higurashi, eu..!_

_-Senhora Higurashi? É você?_

-Sim, Inu-Yasha! Não machucou a Sango ao tirar o telefone dela machucou?

_-Não! Eu...! Não é hora pra isso! A Kagome está?_

-Sim, querido! Quer falar com ela?

_-Não! Digo, sim! Mas não por telefone!_ – ele exclamou completamente enrolado, enquanto a mãe da jovem ria.

-Então... o assunto é com quem?

_-Com a Senhora..._ – ele respirou fundo – _Pode me fazer um favor?_

-Claro!

_-É que...!_

**You've gone away**

**You don't feel me here, anymore**

Você se foi

Você não me sente aqui, não mais

**O.oo.Oo.Oo.Oo.Oo.O**

-Tem certeza absoluta disso moleque?

-Absolutíssima, Inu-Yasha! O vovô foi fazer algumas compras!

-Ótimo... – ele suspirou – Por que veio até mim mesmo?

-Pra conversar... ou melhor! Fazer com que você fosse lá em casa!

-Não se preocupe, Souta! Logo volta tudo ao normal!

-Que você esteja certa, Sango... Eu já não agüento mais ouvir a minha irmã reclamando o dia todo! Maior chatice!

-Nós falamos com sua mãe... Ela vai nos ajudar! – Miroku falou parando o carro na frente do templo – Chegamos...

-Ótimo! – Inu-Yasha pulou do carro parecendo uma criança – Vamos logo seus molengas!

-Permaneça em silêncio, Inu-Yasha e só entre no quarto quando EU mandar! – Miroku exclamou acionando o alarme do carro do amigo.

-Souta, você entra primeiro e nos avisa onde sua irmã está!

-Sim, Sango!

-E pelos Deuses! Não a deixe vê-lo!

-Pode deixar comigo, Inu-Yasha! – ele sorriu enquanto seguiam escadarias acima.

-Ok... – Inu-Yasha suspirou coçando os olhos.

-Devia dormir mais! – Sango falou fitando-o preocupada – Vai adoecer desse jeito!

-Não vou nada!

-Você parece minha irmã... – Souta sorriu atingindo o topo das escadarias – Esperem-me na porta!

-Uhum... – Inu-Yasha escorou-se ao lado da porta soltando mais um suspiro.

-Vai dar tudo certo... – Sango sorriu levemente.

-Sei que vai... – o rapaz retribuiu o sorriso cruzando os braços.

O.oo.Oo.Oo.Oo.Oo.O O.oo.Oo.Oo.Oo.Oo.O O.oo.Oo.Oo.Oo.Oo.O 

-Sango, Miroku e mais um amigo? Se for o Inu-Yasha eu bato a porta na cara dele!

-Não! Não! Parece que é amigo deles que havia ido à Inglaterra... Ele chegou hoje de viagem e como eles haviam decidido vim lhe ver, eles vão traze-lo junto... – a mãe da jovem sorriu.

-Certo... – a jovem suspirou atirando-se na cama – Quando eles chegarem, diga que estou aqui... Não estou muito a fim de descer... – ela sorriu levemente abraçando o travesseiro.

-Certo, querida... – ela deu um último sorriso saindo do quarto da filha.

-Um outro garoto... – ela suspirou deitando-se de barriga pra cima – Será que era verdade o que o Kouga disse? _"Pode ser que seja... Então Sango e Miroku querem que eu esqueça o Inu-Yasha?"_ – ela fitou o céu através da janela entreaberta – _"Se for isso... nada vai adiantar..."_ Inu-Yasha... – ela sorriu levemente tentando fazer com que as lágrimas não escorressem. Dessa vez não falhara – Água... preciso de água... – ela levantou-se da cama seguindo até a porta e a abrindo – Já voltou, Souta?

-Urgh! – ele congelou desviando o olhar para a irmã.

-Que foi? – ela sorriu sarcasticamente – Pensei que fosse trazer o Inu-Yasha junto!

-Então não nega que o estava esperando?

-Nego! Pois eu não estava! – ela mentiu começando a descer as escadas.

-Mentirosa! Estava sim!

-Ta! Ok! Eu o estava esperando para poder dizer que o amo e que ele é tudo o que eu quero! Então ficaríamos juntos e faríamos amor e...!

-Você ta só zoando comigo, né?

-Claro! – ela caiu na gargalhado indo à cozinha pegar água.

-Saiba que não teve graça!

-Não me importo... Nem um pouco... – ela sorriu servindo-se e bebendo do líquido transparente.

-Não devia brincar com seus próprios sentimentos... – Souta falou sentando-se à mesa – Você sabe que ainda gosta dele...

-Isso não importa!

-Importa sim! – Souta se levantou antes que começasse a gritar que Inu-Yasha estava lá fora a esperando para uma conversa decente... – _"Eles confiaram em mim... não quero decepcioná-los..."_

-Por que acha que importa? – ela indagou colocando o copo dentro da pia.

-... – Souta suspirou levantando e seguindo até a sala.

-Falta de argumento?

-Não... uma "promessa"... – ele murmurou auto o suficiente para que a irmã escutasse.

-Promessa?

-Esqueça...

-Conte-me... Prometeu parar de me torrar a paciência? Se for isso ficarei grata!

-Nada disso... – ele suspirou ligando a TV – Vai pro seu quarto, vai... 'To de saco cheio dessa conversa idiota com você!

-Pentelho... – ela suspirou seguindo para o quarto... – Ninguém merece esse garoto... Ninguém... – ela adentrou o quarto pegando o Notebook sobre a escrivaninha.

Entrou em alguns sites sem interesse pelo que fazia... Já se faziam dias que era a mesma chatice... Nada de interessante... Suspirou digitando seu nome no Google... As mesmas reportagens de sempre... Tanto na internet, quanto nas revistas que comprara... "Higurashi e Tachi separam-se!" , "Casal do momento briga", "O filme 'Asagi Sakura' sofre influência da separação"... Em toda a internet títulos como esses e opiniões de fãs faziam com que Kagome apenas suspirasse sem animação.

-Nesses momentos eu não queria ser ninguém... Todos ficam sabendo de sua vida pessoal... Especuladores... – ela murmurou fechando o aparelho e estirando-se sobre a cama.

-Olha! Olha! Olha! Quem chegouuuuuu!!!!!!!!! – Sango quase gritou enquanto adentrava o quarto, ao lado do namorado.

-Chegaram! – Kagome deu um sorriso forçado enquanto ia abraçar a amiga – Tudo bem com vocês?

-Tudo, K-chan! Mas e você? Nunca mais foi ver a gente, néh? Que decepção! – Sango exclamou enquanto fingia estar emburrada.

-Mas vocês também não vieram me ver! – rebateu a outra fazendo biquinho.

-Não tenho culpa! – Sango suspirou fitando Miroku mortalmente – O idiota aqui que anda me impedindo de fazer algumas coisas...

-Culpa de um idiota que não entra em questão! – Miroku defendeu-se sorrindo levemente.

-Bom! Bom! O que importa é que agora vocês estão aqui comigo e...! – Kagome parou de falar fitando os amigos, levemente curiosa – E o amigo de vocês? Não veio?

-Ah! Veio sim! – Sango sorriu levemente. Não achava que aquele plano maluco fosse dar muito resultado – Ele está conversando com a sua mãe...

-Com a minha mãe? – a outra indagou surpresa, muito surpresa. Ora! Aquele rapaz nunca esteve ali e já estava tagarelando com sua mãe! Ou será que ele esteve?

-Éh... – Miroku sorriu – EI! ESTRUPÍCIO! Deixe de trela e entre de uma vez!

-Contaram-me que alguém da casa não queria me ver... – Inu-Yasha adentrou o quarto com um meio sorriso, fazendo com que Kagome arregalasse os olhos. Talvez ela não estivesse tão surpresa assim, mas... não havia acreditado, realmente, que Miroku e Sango fariam algo do tipo! – Já falei com a Sra. Higurashi e com Souta... mas os dois negaram... Só por um acaso do destino... seria você, Kagome?

-O-o que faz aqui? – sentia-se insegura – Sabe que não é bem-vindo!

-Eu sei, mas... Eu não consigo viver sem você! Não consigo esquecê-la nem por um segundo!

-Isso não...!

-K-chan... a gente vai deixar vocês mais à vontade! – Sango deu uma piscadela – Por favor! Escuta o que ele tem a dizer e não briguem!

-E acredite quando ele disser que quase enlouqueceu sem você, ou quando ele disser que quase nos enlouqueceu junto!

-Sinceramente, amiga... Eu não agüento mais vê-lo desse jeito! Por favor! Acabem com essa briguinha boba!

-Ou eu vou ser obrigado a matar vocês dois! Eu já não agüento mais tudo isso!!!

-Vão me deixar sem argumentos se continuarem a falar! – Inu-Yasha fitou o casal mortalmente.

**-**Desculpe! – Sango riu – A gente vai esperar vocês na sala, ta?

-Vão logo! – Inu-Yasha exclamou enquanto os outros dois dirigiam-se à porta.

-Já fomos! – Miroku sorriu deixando o quarto junto com Sango.

-Ainda bem! – Inu-Yasha suspirou fechando a porta e virando-se para a garota – K-chan...!

-Você não mudou nada mesmo... não é? – ela falou seriamente.

-K-chan... Eu... quero escutar sua versão da história! Mesmo eu já a tendo escutado bilhões de vezes através da Sango! Eu quero... eu quero... Maldição mulher! Eu quero você! – o rapaz exclamou abraçando a... jovem com força.

-Inu-Yasha... – ela tentou afastar-se dele sem sucesso. Cá entre nós... Inu-Yasha é muito mais forte do que ela e também muito insistente!!! – Solte-me, Inu-Yasha!

-Deixe-me abraçá-la! Ao menos um pouco... – ele sussurrou afagando-lhe as madeixas negras – Sinto tanto sua falta!

-Culpa sua! – ela exclamou irritada – Se tivesse me escutado...!

-Eu sei, K-chan! E me arrependo de não ter deixado você se explicar!

-Imagino! – ela exclamou com sarcasmo.

-Acredite em mim!

-Do mesmo modo como você acreditou em mim? Do modo como você confiou em mim?

-Kagome, eu... eu... – ele suspirou diminuindo a força com que a abraçava – Sinto muito! Muito mesmo! E... eu não sei o que dizer ou fazer, mas... mesmo assim eu vim aqui, pois... Pois eu queria muito vê-la outra vez... – ele sorriu levemente enquanto deslizava a mão pela face irritadiça da atriz.

-Não importa! Você não acreditou em mim! O que quer que eu faça? Que eu lhe dê uma segunda chance?

-Isso seria mais do que perfeito pra mim! Por que raios não podemos esquecer o que passou e, ao menos, tentar viver um futuro, Kagome?

-Por que eu também não dei uma segunda chance ao Kouga!

-Merda, Kagome! Você não o amava!

-Por que acha que com você é diferente? Por que acha que eu amo você?

-Por que eu posso ver isso em seus olhos... – ele sorriu levemente fitando a jovem com ternura – Eu vejo isso... E eu sinto...

-Isso é mentira! Engano seu!

-Não tente esconder o que sente... Isso não vai adiantar comigo... – ele sussurrou enlaçando-a em outro abraço apertado.

-Não pense que sabe algo sobre meus sentimentos, Inu-Yasha! Você não sabe nada sobre mim!

-Kagome… Eu entendo que esteja zangada, mas... não negue que me ama… Você sabe que estou certo... – ele sorriu levemente beijando a face da jovem mulher – Sinto muito... Eu devia ter ao menos confiado em você... Eu não devia ter caído naquele joguinho do Kouga...

-Não devia mesmo! – ela exclamou mordendo o lábio inferior com força.

-Quero que me desculpe por tudo...

-Você me humilhou! – ela insistiu afastando-se dele e indo até a janela aberta do quarto.

-Eu sei disso... E não me orgulho do que fiz... Eu sinto vontade de me destruir! De…! De…! – ele respirou fundo repousando as mãos na cintura da atriz – Sei que deve ser difícil pra você me desculpar depois de tudo o que lhe fiz passar e...! Você pode me desculpar?

-Não sei... – ela suspirou fitando o avô começar a subir as escadarias do templo.

-Eu não sou bom em pedir desculpas nem nada disso, mas... – ele virou-a de frente para si sorrindo carinhosamente – Eu gostaria que soubesse que estou sendo o mais sincero possível com você...

-... – ela soltou um suspiro cansado – Acho melhor você ir... Meu avô está chegando...

-Eu não me importo! – ele sorriu ainda mais abraçando a jovem levemente surpresa.

-Eu não quero discutir com ele... – ela murmurou abraçando o rapaz que só aumentou o sorriso – Ele não quer vê-lo nem pintado de ouro desde que me expulsou.

-Tudo bem... – ele suspirou afastando-se um pouco da jovem atriz que lhe sorria levemente – Só me prometa que eu não verei mais seu rostinho triste, ta?

-Talvez eu prometa... – Kagome começou a empurrar o rapaz para fora do quarto.

-Vai lá em casa amanhã? Sango queria conversar, mas acho que não vai ser possível hoje...

-Talvez, Inu-Yasha... – ela sorriu levemente enquanto o empurrava escada abaixo – Saída dos fundos?

-Não… Nós sairemos pela porta da frente!

-Ok! Só não me responsabilizo se meu avô avançar em você...

-Certo... – ele sorriu enquanto a prima e Miroku vinham em sua direção – Vamos?

-O que? Mas…!

-O avô dela está chegando... É melhor irmos embora agora, Sango...

-Mas…!

-Amanhã ela vai lá em casa, não é Kagome? – ele sorriu levemente fitando a... "amiga"?

-Eu disse que **talvez** eu vá...

-Ah! Vai K-chan! Eu quero muito falar com você!

-Veremos... – ela deu uma leve piscadela à amiga, sorrindo.

-Ok... – Sango sorriu levemente abraçando a amiga – Não demora pra ir lá! Ta?

-Ta... – ela suspirou mantendo um sorriso nos lábios.

-Agora… Temos que ir! – Inu-Yasha sorriu puxando Miroku e Sango porta afora.

-Até logo, Senhorita Kagome! – Miroku sorriu abanando à jovem.

-Até logo! – Kagome sorriu ainda mais abanando aos amigos que seguiram caminho – Até... logo... – ela murmurou fitando seu tão adorado se distanciar aos poucos.

**The worst is over now and we can breathe again **

**I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away **

**There's so much left to learn, and no one left to fight **

**I wanna hold you high and steal your pain**

O pior já acabou e nós podemos respirar de novo

Eu quero te abraçar bem forte e acabar com minha dor

Ainda há muito o que aprender, e ninguém mais para brigar

Eu quero te abraçar bem forte, acabar com sua dor

**CONTINUA...**


	16. Capítulo 15 Arrasado, parte II

Oieeeeeeeee!!!! (pulando)

Demorei outra vez, não eh??? u.u Culpa das férias... uhaushuhuahuhsuhuhauhsuha Mas agora eu volteeeeeeeeiiii!!!

Uhhuhshsususushus

Espero que gostem desse cap! xD

Kissus!

LEIAM! LEIAM! LEIAM! Uhahhhauhsuh

Reviews no mesmo blog de sempre! x3

**Capítulo 14 – Arrasado... parte II**

-O que faz aqui?

-Sango veio conversar com Kagome... Não se preocupe, não a vi... – o rapaz de longas madeixas negras esclareceu passando pelo idoso sem olhá-lo.

-Como posso confirmar isso?

-Fale com sua neta... – simplesmente respondeu enquanto começava a descer as incontáveis escadas do antigo templo.

-Até logo! – Sango falou sorrindo levemente e correndo atrás do primo – Espere! – ela enlaçou-lhe o braço, preocupada – E se a Kagome...?

-Confie nela... – o rapaz sorriu docemente – Ela não é tola...

**OoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoO**

Ele soltou um dos suspiros mais longos que a prima já o vira soltar. Sabia que ele estava entediado, mas também sabia que estava ansioso pela tarde que havia chegado... Sua melhor amiga havia lhe prometido uma visita e já que pela manhã não viera, restara o restante do dia...

Sango beijou o topo da cabeça masculina, fazendo-o fitar-lhe confuso. Ela sorriu… Sorriu, não docemente como era o costume... Sorriu um sorriso piedoso... Como se quisesse estar no lugar do primo... E era o que desejava secretamente todos os dias. Preferia ela sentir aquelas dores todas, a saber o quão feliz é e o quão infeliz o primo é... O amava demais para querer vê-lo daquela forma.

-Não me olhe desse jeito, Sango...

-Jeito? Que jeito? – ela pediu fazendo-se de desentendida.

-Aquele jeito de quem está morrendo de dó... Você sabe que eu não me sinto confortável quando faz isso...

-Desculpe... – ela murmurou mordiscando o lábio inferior – Não fiz por gosto...

-Sei que não... Mas eu fico pior do que já estou sabendo que está se preocupando mais do que o necessário.

-Eu tenho medo... – ela falou baixando o olhar para as mãos – Miroku e eu vamos sair daqui a pouco...

-Outra vez? – ele pediu indignado – Vou ter que ficar sozinho outra vez?

-Se não quiser ficar sozinho venha conosco!

-Não tenho paciência com isso! Você devia saber!

-Então vou chamar uma babá pra cuidar de você!

-Experimente! – ele falou estreitando os olhos.

-Miroku e eu vamos estar lá na piscina por enquanto... – ela falou após alguns momentos rindo.

-Tudo bem... Vou assistir esse filme... – ele sorriu carinhoso apontando para a televisão – É um dos meus favoritos. Apesar de não ter visto o final... – acrescentou com um suspiro.

-Ótimo... – ela falou abanando e seguindo para junto do namorado.

Inu-Yasha apagou o sorriso ao que a prima desapareceu de sua vista. Aconchegou-se no sofá, deitando a cabeça no braço do móvel e puxando o lençol que havia pegado há pouco tempo.

Uma incrível – e gigantesca – onda de sono o invadiu... Do mesmo modo que aquele amor – novamente impossível – o tomara por inteiro. Sentia a exaustão de outra noite mal dormida...

Tudo por causa de um grande erro, sua vida tornou-se um inferno... Um erro que estava tentando corrigir a todo custo... O que o aliviava era saber que podia estar realmente perto de atingir seu objetivo...

Com aquele toque angelical em sua face, acordou sentindo-se mais leve... Sentia-se estranho, apesar de saber de quem eram as mãos que o acariciavam.

-Sango... Que horas são? – ele pediu bocejando.

-Desculpe! Eu acordei você, não foi?!?

-O... que...? – o rapaz abriu os olhos rapidamente não vendo sua prima ali, mas sim quem ele realmente queria ver.

-Vim ver a Sango...

-Já falou com ela? – ele pediu sentando-se no sofá.

-Não… Ela saiu…

-Ah... Saiu é?

-Aham... – ela mordeu o lábio inferior tentando conter o riso – E deixou um bilhete...

-Um bilhete? – ele pediu pegando o pedaço de papel que a amiga lhe estendia.

Ele abriu a pequena folha dobrada e estreitou os olhos, indignado. _"Querido priminho... Miroku e eu fomos ao shopping fazer algumas comprinhas e depois vamos jantar em um restaurante aqui perto... Avise a Kagome que amanhã eu ligo pra ela, ok? PS: qualquer coisa chame uma babá, ok? Sei que precisa trocar a fraldinha... Beijinhos, Sango"_

-Essa garota está morta! – ele exclamou amassando o bilhete e atirando-o na direção da cozinha.

-Babá, Inu-Yasha? – Kagome falou com um sorriso nos lábios – Pensei que já fosse bem grandinho...

-Não comece, Kagome! – ele falou tentando esconder o sorriso.

-Tudo bem! – ela desviou o olhar para o relógio – Já é tarde... Preciso ir... – ela ameaçou levantar, mas foi impedida pelo rapaz.

-Espere, Kagome... – ele puxou a mão da jovem – Eu... Eu... não quero que vá... outra vez...

-Eu preciso, Inu-Yasha! Meu avô não vai acreditar que demorei tanto só para comprar algumas bolachas, frutas e materiais de limpeza!

-Fique só mais um pouquinho! Por favor! – ele implorou deslizando as mãos pela cintura da jovem, a apertando contra si – Por favor...

-... – ela fitou a face suplicante e soltou um suspiro – Só um pouquinho, Inu-Yasha...

-Obrigado... – ele sorriu ternamente fazendo a jovem escorar-se de costas em seu peito – Mas tem um probleminha...

-O que foi?

-Você vai ter que esperar a Sango voltar...

-O que? Por que? – ela pediu girando a face para fitar os olhos marotos.

-Sou muito pequeno pra ficar em casa sozinho... – ele resmungou com uma voz infantil – Sango foi má... Deixou o pobre Inu-Yasha sozinho...

-Ohhhh... Coitadinho... – Kagome falou acarinhando a face masculina – Quer que a tia Kagome chame uma babá pra você?

-Nããããoooo… - ele choramingou beijando os lábios carmins – Eu quero que a tia kagome fique aqui comigo... pra sempre...

-A tia Kagome não pode... – ela sorriu tristemente, afastando-se dele e levantando, antes que ele a pudesse impedir – Preciso mesmo ir, Inu-Yasha... Sabe como é meu avô... – ela comentou começando a colocar os calçados.

-Fique só mais um pouquinho... – ele pediu indo até ela cautelosamente – Sinto tanto sua falta aqui...

-Não posso... – ela recolheu as sacolas e virou-se de frente para o rapaz – Voltarei amanhã para conversar com a Sango... Direi ao meu avô que ela disse que você sairá amanhã... Poderemos ficar juntos... – ela sorriu levemente enquanto as bochechas manchavam-se com um tom rosa.

-Esperarei ansiosamente... – ele murmurou abraçando-a – Como jamais esperei por outra pessoa... como se minha vida dependesse disso... E sei que depende...

-Inu-Yasha... – ela resmungou incapacitada de se mover.

-Amo você... – sua voz saiu falhada e ele fechou os olhos – Amo demais... – completou unindo os lábios ansiosos.

Kagome deixou as compras escorregarem por seus dedos, enquanto elevava os braços até o pescoço do rapaz, que intensificou o afeto que havia iniciado. Apertou a jovem mais contra si, descolando os lábios.

-Fique aqui... – ele ofegou beijando o pescoço cheiroso.

-Não... posso... – ela resmungou apertando-o contra si, ao sentir o estômago dar uma cambalhota – Não torne isso mais difícil pra mim do que já é!

-Desculpe... – ele afastou-se da jovem acarinhando-lhe a bochecha corada – Venha cedo amanhã... Por favor...

-Virei... – ela sorriu e beijou os lábios quentes – Até logo, Inu-Yasha... – ela resmungou abrindo a porta e pondo-se no corredor.

-Até logo... Kagome... – ele falou acompanhando-a até o elevador, com os olhos. Encostou a porta e se escorou nela – Minha kagome...

Um purificado sorriso nasceu na face hipnotizada. Ele tocou nos próprios lábios, não contendo um gemido baixo. Havia tanto tempo que queria senti-la o beijando... o abraçando...o amando outra vez...

Seu desejo havia se tornado real...

Sentia aquele sentimento de preenchimento novamente...

Havia conseguido…

'**Cause I'm broken when I'm open **

**And I don't feel like I am strong enough **

'**Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome **

**And I don't feel right when you're gone away **

_Pois eu fico arrasado quando me abro_

_E eu não sinto que sou forte o suficiente_

_Pois eu fico arrasado quando estou sozinho_

_E eu não me sinto bem quando você vai embora_

O sorriso que a face masculina sustentava apagou-se por completo quando a voz mais melodiosa que conhecia pode ser ouvida em desespero.

Um desespero que até a causa já sabia...

A porta que o impedia de ver o que se passava foi escancarada com violência. Em seus olhos o brilho de intenso ódio pode ser visto por um Kouga determinado e uma assustada Kagome.

-Inu-Yasha... – ela murmurou mordendo os lábios, tentando conter as lágrimas que ameaçavam cair.

-Solte-a agora, Kouga...

-Quem é você para dizer o que eu faço ou não faço?

-E quem é você para forçá-la a algo que ela não quer? – ele pediu estreitando ainda mais os orbes violetas.

-Ótimo... – ele soltou um riso sarcástico, soltando a menina – Então, Kagome, o que prefere? Inu-Yasha ou eu?

-Essa foi a pergunta mais tola que já ouvi... – ela respondeu seriamente caminhando até o apartamento do ex-noivo – Acho que podemos passar mais um tempo juntos... – sorriu levemente adentrando a antiga morada, largando as sacolas ao lado da porta.

-Aquele imbecil... – resmungou o rapaz trancando a porta e seguindo para o sofá, onde se aconchegou junto da jovem.

-Obrigada por me ajudar... – ela sorriu carinhosa fitando os olhos intensos.

-Ajudar? Se eu não tivesse insistido para que ficasse vocês não teriam se encontrado!

-Ou talvez poderíamos nos encontrar em um lugar onde você não estaria para me proteger... – ela tornou a sorrir, fazendo com que o companheiro fechasse os olhos e contasse até três.

Não que tenha adiantado muito, pois no instante seguinte já estava com os lábios colados na boca da adorada, saboreando mais um intenso e apaixonado beijo.

-Inu... Yasha...?

-O que é? – ele pediu ainda com os olhos fechados, enquanto acarinhava a bochecha quentinha.

-Posso... ficar aqui só mais um pouco? Tenho medo de sair agora...

-Pode ficar o quanto quiser... – ele sorriu abrindo os olhos para fitar uma jovem sorridente – Você sabe que é o que eu mais quero...

-Sei... – o sorriso aumentou, antes dela tomar os lábios do rapaz – Você fez questão de repetir isso hoje...

-Assim quem sabe você perceba que é aqui que deve ficar...

-Sei que é aqui, mas... – ela suspirou desanimada.

-Eu sei... – ele sorriu aninhando-a em seu colo – Agora a única coisa que eu preciso é ficar assim com você, ok? Pode fazer isso?

-Sim... – ela fechou os olhos escorando a face no peito acolhedor.

-Ótimo... – ele beijou-lhe os cabelos, fechando os olhos e deixando-se inebriar pela presença da morena.

-Uhum... – ela murmurou deixando-se levar pelo cansaço.

Ambos sabiam que jamais iriam conseguir resistir a tentação de permanecerem juntos... E era dessa forma única que eles desejavam ficar... Por mais que tentassem negar...

E negavam, mesmo que inconscientemente. Negavam com fervor! Não por não gostarem um do outro! Negavam, pois... sabiam que não podiam fazer isso... não agora...

Não depois do que acontecera no set de Asagi Sakura... Não depois dele tê-la expulsado de casa. E de tê-la humilhado... E de ambos terem sofrido como nunca haviam sofrido em sua vida...

Mas também sabiam que não suportariam viver tão próximos sem se tocarem... Sem se amarem... Eles sabiam...

-Hey... Inu... Inu-kun...

-Hummm? – ele bocejou abrindo os olhos vagarosamente – Que visão linda... – resmungou sonolento, enquanto acarinhava a face da jovem – Devia ser assim toda a vez que eu acordasse...

-Você é impossível, Inu-Yasha... – ela sorriu beijando-lhe os lábios – Preciso ir agora... – ela tornou a tocar nos lábios do ex-noivo – Meu avô deve estar enlouquecido...

-Gostaria de poder impedi-la... – ele suspirou, enquanto ela se levantava – Mas não posso... – foi a vez dele sorrir.

Ela desviou o olhar até encontrar os orbes tristonhos do... amigo. Suspirou terminando de colocar os calçados. Esfregou os olhos e tornou a dar atenção ao rapaz.

-E será melhor assim... – fechou os olhos ao sentir os lábios do rapaz pressionando os seus novamente.

-Mas não será assim por muito tempo... – ele resmungou abraçando-a carinhosamente – Ficaremos juntos em breve...

-Sim... – ela sorriu graciosamente, após sentir um frio na barriga – Mas enquanto esse dia não chega...

-Seu avô não ficará sabendo de nada... É uma promessa... – murmurou afastando-se alguns centímetros da sua pequenina.

-Confio em nós... – ela afastou-se mais, pegando as sacolas. Suspirou e encarou o rapaz – Preciso ir...

-Quer que eu a acompanhe? – pediu após a jovem ter passado pela porta que ele abrira.

-Não precisa... Ficarei bem...

-Qualquer coisa me avise... – Inu-Yasha escorou-se no batente da porta, vendo a jovem se afastar.

-Pode deixar! – ela abanou adentrando o elevador.

-Até logo... K-chan... – ele soltou um longo suspiro fechando a porta do apartamento.

Ela abriu novamente um sorriso que há muito tempo não aparecia... O mesmo tipo de sorriso que deu ao rapaz que deixara para traz tem algum tempo.

Um sorriso contente e imensamente aliviado... Por saber que poderia perdoá-lo sempre... E ainda mais por saber que ele estava realmente arrependido...

-_"Até demais..." _– pensou não contendo um riso baixo. Largou as sacolas, fechando a porta e tirando os calçados – Cheguei! – anunciou pegando as sacolas outra vez – Mamãe? Vovô? Souta? – chamou caminhando cautelosa até a cozinha – Tem alguém...? – sentiu-se ser puxada pelo braço e a voz congelou na garganta.

-Fique quieta!

-Souta! – ela exclamou sentindo-se aliviada.

-Não fale tão alto! Venha! Antes que...!

-Boa tentativa, garotinho...

-O que...? – Kagome murmurou vendo o irmão cair inconsciente, enquanto seguravam-lhe os braços fortemente.

-Ficará tudo bem, pequenina... É só colaborar...

-Co...!? – a frase fora abafada pela mordaça que lhe colocaram.

O medo estava invadindo-a. Não sabia quem eram aqueles dois, nem o motivo para estarem puxando-a porta afora. A única coisa que sabia era que não tinha força suficiente para se defender deles... Mesmo que estivesse se debatendo.

O mais magricela dos dois encapuzados havia tomado a dianteira e já abria a porta do carro, quando o outro a imprensara contra o veículo.

-Não machuque a menina! Kouga nos matará se acontecer algo com ela!

-Eu sei! Não sou estúpido! Mas ela está resistindo!

_-"O Kouga..."_ – ela pensou amolecendo. O seqüestrador segurou-a com mais firmeza e colocou-a dentro do automóvel preto – "_Inu-Yasha... Ajude-me!"_

'**Cause I'm broken when I'm open **

**And I don't feel like I am strong enough **

'**Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome **

**And I don't feel right when you're gone away **

_Pois eu fico arrasado quando me abro_

_E eu não sinto que sou forte o suficiente_

_Pois eu fico arrasado quando estou sozinho_

_E eu não me sinto bem quando você vai embora_

O casal continuou seu jantar em silêncio. Miroku não tinha nem idéia do que tinha que fazer para que conseguisse retirar a visível preocupação da face da morena. Mesmo que repetisse 800 mil vezes que estava tudo bem, sabia que a garota iria apenas concordar, mas não deixaria de ficar preocupada com primo.

-Será que a K-chan está bem?

-O que? – ele fora pego de surpresa pela pergunta – Não acha que pode ter acontecido algo com ela, acha?

-É uma possibilidade! – Sango exclamou enfurecendo-se.

-Já disse que está tudo bem com eles, Sango! Não se preocupe à toa!

-Preocupar-me à toa!? – ela quase berrou chamando a atenção de algumas pessoas ao seu redor – Pode realmente ter acontecido algo!

-Da mesma forma que pode não ter acontecido nada! – ele sorriu levemente segurando as mãos da companheira sobre a mesa – Tenho certeza que eles estão bem, Sango..

-Eu não... – ela suspirou puxando o celular da bolsa – Da casa da K-chan? – ela fitou o mais velho, que ficara surpreso.

-Atende! – ele deixou um discreto sorriso brotar no canto dos lábios. Agora talvez ela pare de se preocupar tanto!

-Alô?

-_Sango!!! Você precisa me ajudar!_

-Souta!? O que aconteceu!? – ela indagou aumentando a preocupação do semblante. Miroku inquietou-se.

_-O Inu-Yasha está aí!? Eu preciso falar com ele! Agora!_ – a voz soou agitada e temerosa.

-Ele não está aqui, Souta! Diga-me o que está acontecendo! – ela levantou-se da mesa. As lágrimas beirando os negros orbes.

_-A Kagome..._ – ele murmurou respirando fundo.

-O que aconteceu com ela? – Sango perguntou ao desembarcar do carro na frente do templo, junto do garoto.

-Eu tentei evitar que a vissem, Sango! Mas...! A levaram!

-A levaram? Pra onde? E quem?

-Eu não sei, Sango! – o menino desesperado abraçou a mulher – Ajude-me!

-Vamos, Souta! – ela exclamou indicando o carro, do qual Miroku nem descera.

-Vamos aonde?

-Falar com o Inu-Yasha! É claro! – ela exclamou adentrando o carro.

**OoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoO**

-Maldito velhote! Fica mandando nela como se ela fosse um bebê! – ele bufou atirando-se no sofá, após ter feito um belo lanche – _"Mas ela estaria aqui... Se não fosse por minha culpa..." _– ele suspirou deitando-se e fitando o teto pela milésima vez – K-chan... vai ficar tudo bem, não vai? – ele sorriu levemente fechando os olhos.

Reabriu-os rapidamente ao ouvir o estridente barulho irritante. Fitou o telefone sobre a mesa de canto soltando um suspiro. Quem poderia querer incomodar-lhe? E ainda mais sendo quase...! Humm... Só quase nove horas... Tornou a suspirar indo até o telefone e tirando-o do gancho.

-Alô?

-_Tachi? __Tachi Inu-Yasha?_

-Sim... Quem fala?

-_Sou eu... Tanaka... Tanaka Satoshi._

-Tanaka? – ele franziu o cenho e estreitou os olhos – O que quer?

-_Tenho que lhe falar algo sobre Kagome._

-Mais mentiras? – ele ralhou ignorando o tom preocupado da voz do outro – Já não basta seu filho tentar nos afastar, agora VOCÊ também quer isso?

-_Não pense que eu liguei pra você pra falar que ela o traiu, pois eu sei muito bem que meu filho errou muito em tentar incriminá-la, mas..._

-"Mas" o que?

-_Olha! Paremos de enrolar, pois o assunto é sério! Meu filho ainda não desistiu dela e...!_

-Todos sabem que ele não vai desistir fácil! E daí? Não pretendo cair em outro joguinho dele!

-_Pois já caiu, Inu-Yasha!_

­-Como é?

-_Kagome não está mais em casa, nem segura!_

-Não está? Mas como assim?

-_Verifiquei algumas coisas minhas ontem... Tinham duas passagens de avião reservadas para... Paris..._

­-PARIS!? – ele berrou, enquanto a porta se abria com um estrondo.

-Inu-Yasha...!

-Tem certeza disso, Tanaka? – Inu-Yasha cortou a prima ferozmente.

-_Vergonhosamente digo que sim... Kouga não é nenhum gênio do crime... mas dessa vez..._

-O que acha que podemos fazer?

_-Esperar..._

-Esperar!? Esperar o que!? Que Kouga volte ao país? Que...! Que...! – suspirou sentando-se no sofá. Estava muito nervoso.

-_Vou fazer algumas investigações sobre isso. Mas vai levar algum tempo..._ – Tanaka suspirou profundamente – _Posso tentar conseguir a localização exata deles, verei se ele vai estar com alguns capangas... Depois eu vou reunir alguns dos melhores policiais... nós vamos atrás deles..._

-Eu vou junto.

-_Não. Você tem que...!_

-EU **VOU **JUNTO! – ele bradou cerrando os olhos – Olha... ela é minha mulher! Eu a amo! Acha mesmo que eu não farei nada para ir até ela?

-_Seria melhor que você ficasse aqui com...!_

-Eu já disse que vou junto! Nem que eu tenha que matar você! Eu vou e ponto final!

_-Ao menos espere termos a localização deles, ok?_

-Quanto tempo acha que isso demora? – ele sentia o coração saltitando rapidamente no peito.

_-Depende da hora em que eles chegarem lá... Talvez amanhã pela manhã..._

-Quero ser o primeiro a saber! – ele exclamou encarando o chão – Por que faz isso... Tanaka? – ele indagou após um curto silêncio – Kouga é seu filho.

_-Meu filho, mas um criminoso... Não tenho muitas provas concretas, pode ser coincidência... mas se eu pegá-lo... Você sabe... _– ele soltou um suspiro pesado – _Não importa se ele é meu filho... Ele fez, então terá que arcar com as conseqüências..._

-Obrigado... – Inu-Yasha cerrou os olhos outra vez – De que lugar fará a investigação?

_-Minha casa... _– ele aceitou o café que Sesshoumaru lhe estendia – _Se quiser pode vir aqui..._

-Eu irei... – ele coçou os orbes – Assim que me acalmar... Mas saiba, Tanaka, que se seu maldito filho tiver tocado em um fio de cabelo da MINHA Kagome, eu o mato!

-_Isso não é da minha conta... Ele pagará por seus erros..._

-Ótimo! – ele levantou-se – Obrigado e até logo! – desligou o telefone e colocou-o na base – MALDIÇÃO!!! – berrou enquanto socava a mesa de canto. As lágrimas quase transbordando.

-Inu-Yasha... – Sango aproximou-se cautelosamente, colocando a mão no ombro esquerdo do primo.

-Você acredita nisso, Sango? – ele elevou a face surpreendendo, não só Sango, mas todos ali presentes – Paris... Ele a levou para Paris! – falou em um tom mais elevado, abraçando a prima com força e deixando as lágrimas brilharem em sua face exausta – Paris... – ele murmurou fechando os olhos com raiva.

-Paris, hein? – Miroku enrugou o cenho, desviando o olhar para o menino – Isso quer dizer o que eu acho que quer, Souta?

-Sim... – o mais novo respondeu, indo até a porta e atendendo ao chamado da campainha – Mamãe?

-Que bom que está aqui querido! – ela sorriu carinhosa – Fiquei preocupada!

-Podia ter avisado que ia sair!

-Desculpe, vovô... – ele resmungou mirando os pés.

-Sua irmã está aqui também? – a mulher pediu dando uma espiada nos outros três – Não está?

-Senhora Higurashi... – Inu-Yasha respirou fundo, secando as lágrimas e indo até a mulher e o velho – É melhor sentarem... – falou dando passagem para os dois e fechando a porta.

-Aconteceu algo, moleque? – o avô da jovem pediu após sentar-se no confortável sofá.

-Ela... – sua voz tremeu um pouco e ele teve que respirar fundo – Ela foi seqüestrada...

-O que?

-Isso mesmo, velhote! Não me faça repetir... – acrescentou com a voz sumindo – O maldito do Kouga levou-a para Paris... Satoshi e eu vamos fazer uma busca... – falou após um momento em silêncio – Qualquer informação que tiverem a respeito disso...!

-Inu-Yasha, é pra lá que Kouga e Kagome iriam quando chegassem as férias... – Miroku falou, enlaçando a mão de Sango.

-É mesmo! – Sango deu um tapinha em sua testa – Kagome estava muito empolgada no início!

-Ela fez muitas anotações sobre isso! Eu posso procurar e avisar vocês assim que der!

-Obrigado, Souta... – Inu-Yasha levantou-se – Se me derem licença... – finalizou retirando-se para o quarto, onde ficou por horas apenas olhando pela janela.

'**Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome **

**And I don't feel right when you're gone away**

_Pois eu fico arrasado quando estou sozinho_

_E eu não me sinto bem quando você vai embora_

_-"Agora eu sei o significado de amar de verdade, K-chan... Amar de verdade é muito mais do que gostar, confiar ou se preocupar... É muito mais do que as palavras têm o poder de explicar... Isso se elas conseguirem explicar algo do tipo, o que eu acho meio que impossível..."_ Eu amo você, Kagome... – ele sussurrou enquanto tocava a vidraça molhada, levemente – Amo tanto... tanto... – ele suspirou sentindo algo quente cobrir-lhe os ombros.

-Vai ficar tudo bem, tá? – Sango sorriu bagunçando os cabelos do primo – Não se preocupe.

_-"Não me preocupar?"_ – ele sorriu levemente, fitando o céu tempestuoso – _"Impossível, mas mesmo assim..."_ Obrigado... Sango...

**You've gone away**

**You don't feel me here, anymore**

_Você se foi_

_Você não me sente aqui, não mais_

**CONTINUA...**


End file.
